LOVING YOU
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Yunho mendapat adik angkat baru yang begitu menyukainya, lelaki cantik dengan mental yang sedikit terganggu karena trauma. Bisakah ia menerima namja cantik itu hanya sebagai adik? GJ, TYPO, PASARAN, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya memang mirip, tapi bukan plagiat. Membuat ff demi melestarikan YUNJAE, karena kecintaan saya kepada YUNJAE dan saya suka YUNJAE, en sekarang lagi addict ama kopel #BothNewYear *gegara riskachan* yosh hepi reading muah#sundulmanja.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis berwajah pualam itu terisak sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang berukuran hampir sama besar dengan tubuhnya, kulit wajah yang putih memerah sempurna, mata besar dan beningnya sembab, bisa dipastikan ia habis menangis semalaman.

"Joongie~ah uljimma, Joongie sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis ne? kenapa sekarang Joongie menangis? Ingat orang yang melanggar janjinya itu tidak disayangi Tuhan, Joongie mau Tuhan tidak sayang sama Joongie?" ucap Suster kepala berusia sekitar 40an itu sambil menyeka sudut air mata namja yang biasa dipanggil Joongie.

Yap, _ST. Cassiopeia_ adalah sebuah panti asuhan dimana anak-anak yang kurang beruntung dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang, dipimpin oleh suster kepala Go Ahra yang usianyanya hampir sama dengan usia panti yang sudah ada sejak 50 tahun lalu.

Berdiri disebuah bukit dekat pantai, membuat panti ini semakin menawan, karena itu banyak sekali importir dan eksportir yang ingin membuat resort disana. Awalnya suster kepala berhasil membujuk si pemilik tanah untuk tidak menjualnya karena kasihan dengan anak-anak yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, namun sepertinya bujukan sejumlah uang dari eksportir membuat si pemilik tanah akhirnya melepas bangunan indah yang terletak di daerah Chungnam itu.

Hampir semua anak telah dilepas untuk di adopsi, hanya tinggal satu namja berwajah cantik, bermata besar, berbibir merah merona serta memiliki rambut kecoklatan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Kim Jaejoong, namja berwajah malaikat itu masih berada dipanti karena tidak ada yang ingin menampungnya, sebagian keluarga hanya ingin mengadopsi anak kecil atau bayi, sedang Jaejoong atau Joongie biasa ia dipanggil usianya sudah menginjak 18 tahun, namun meski ia berusia 18 tahun sifatnya tak lebih dari anak 5 tahun, karena ia memiliki trauma yang sulit ia lupakan.

Saat berusia 10 tahun, ia melihat sendiri kedua orang tuanya meninggal terbakar demi menyelamatkan dirinya, dan sejak saat itu mental Joongie agak terganggu sehingga tidak ada satupun keluarga yang mau mengurusnya, hingga akhirnya keluarga Kim yang lain memutuskan ia harus di titipkan dipanti, mereka seolah sudah tidak ingin lagi mengasuh Kim Jaejoong kecil, meski demikian Joongie bukanlah anak yang menyusahkan, para suster sangat menyayanginya, dia anak yang baik dan penurut.

"S-suster kepala hiksss nanti kalau Joongie kangen sama suster kepala _eotte_?"

"Joongie sayang, nanti suster kepala pasti mengunjungi Joongie"

"_Yaksok?"_

"_Yaksoke"_

"_Pinky Promise?"_

"_Pinky Promise" _sahut suster kepala sambil menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking mungil milik Jaejoong.

"Sudah hapus air mata Joongie lihat Jung Appa dan Jung Eomma sudah datang, Joongie tidak malu kalau dilihat mereka?"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengusap air mata dengan telapak tangannya, seulas senyum sekarang tercetak di wajah manisnya ketika melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja berumur hampir sama dengan suster kepalanya, Jaejoong sudah tau siapa mereka karena hampir seminggu ini namja dan yeoja bermarga Jung itu selalu mengunjunginya.

"_Anyeong_ Joongie~ah apa kabarmu sayang?" tanya yeoja yang masih saja cantik meski usianya tak lagi muda.

"_Anyeong_ Jung _Ahjumma_ Jung _Ahjussi"_

"Joongie sayang mulai sekarang panggil mereka Appa dan Umma ne?" ucap suster kepala.

"Ne suster kepala, _Anyeong_ Jung Appa Jung Umma"

"Nyonya Jung Tuan Jung kami menitipkan Jaejoong kepada anda mohon sayangi dia meski kondisinya-"

"Suter Go, saya sudah menganggap Joongie seperti anak saya sendiri ketika saya pertama kali melihatnya, anda tahu kan saya sangat ingin memiliki seorang putri meski Joongie laki-laki tapi dia begitu manis"

Jung Umma mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong lembut.

"Nde terima kasih sudah menyayangi Joongie kami, saya tenang karena akhirnya andalah yang akan merawat Joongie tuan Jung Nyonya Jung"

"Baiklah semua sudah siap? sekarang saatnya kita membawa Joongie kerumah, kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami Joongie?" tanya Jung Appa.

"Uhm!" angguk Jaejoong mantap.

"Joongie sayang, jangan nakal ne? Ingat, selalu turuti perintah Appa dan Umma Jung"

"Ne suster kepala, hiksss Joongie sayang suster kepala! Jangan lupa untuk menjenguk Joongie ne"

"Tentu sayang, suster juga menyayangimu"

Jung Appa dan Jung Umma membawa Jaejoong menuju Seoul, meninggalkan panti asuhan yang kelak akan dijadikan sebuah vila komersil.

**_LOVING YOU_**

Hampir satu jam perjalanan dari Chungnam menuju Seoul, dan kini keluarga Jung sampai di kediamannya yang megah nan mewah. Keluarga Jung adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang yang terkenal karena kedermawanannya, uang mereka seperti tidak pernah habis untuk memberikan bantuan sumbangan ke panti-panti sosial.

"_Kka _kita sudah sampai sayang, Joongie sekarang rumah ini jadi rumahmu juga, Umma harap kau betah tinggal disini"

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong mendapati rumah bergaya eropa dengan halaman yang terbilang luas, bibirnya membulat tajkub serta mata beningnya mengedip tak percaya, selama ini ia melihat rumah-rumah besar dan mewah hanya di drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton.

"Jung Umma, rumahnya besar sekali" takjub Jaejoong.

Jung Umma terkekeh menanggapi kepolosan Jaejoong.

Ia menarik namja cantik itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Kajja _kita masuk, kita lihat kamar untukmu"

Jung Umma menggandeng Jaejoong kedalam rumah, masih dengan memeluk boneka Teddy Bearnya Jaejoong melihat sekeliling rumah itu dengan mata yang berkedip imut, mewah, indah dan tertata dengan rapih benar-benar seperti di negeri dongeng, pikir Jaejoong.

"Ini kamarmu Joongie, bagaimana Joongie suka?"

Belum sadar akan kekaguman Jaejoong akan rumah keluarga Jung, kini ia semakin dibuat terpana oleh kamar barunya, design bergaya eropa dengan wallpaper berwarna Pink dan bergambar awan sungguh menyejukan hati, ditambah betapa luasnya kamar Jaejoong sekarang membuat hatinya terlonjak senang.

"Uhm! Joongie suka sekali kamarnya Jung Umma, _gamsahamnida"_ sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Joongie _chag_i panggil Umma saja ne"

"Ne Jung ah Umma"

"Anak pintar"

Selesai merapihkan baju-baju Jaejoong di lemari, Jung Umma mengajak putra barunya keluar dari kamar untuk makan siang sedang Jung Appa harus segera kembali ke kantor, sebagai CEO Jung Corp ia tetap harus melaksanakan kewajibannya.

Jaejoong duduk di meja makan menunggu Jung Umma yang sibuk menginstruksikan para pelayan yang sedang memasak, bibir _kissable_nya bersenandung sambil merapihkan baju Teddy Bearnya yang terlihat tidak rapi.

"Ummaaaaaaaaa aku lapar, eoh _nuguya_?"

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut jamur yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak TK terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya duduk di kursi meja makan.

Jaejoong melihat kearah namja jangkung itu, dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memeluk bonekanya erat, ia terlihat ketakutan, maklum selama dipanti Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu orang baru selain para suster.

"U-Umma Jung hiksss U-Umma"

"Omo **(O.o) **Yah! kenapa kau menangis? Aish siapa yeoja ini?"

"Ada apa Joongie sayang, Eoh? Uri Changminnie sudah pulang?" tanya Jung Umma sekembalinya dari dapur.

"Umma? Siapa yeoja ini?" tanya namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Jung Changmin.

"Joongie namja bukan yeoja! HUEEEEEEEEEE" tangis Jaejoong semakin kencang.

"Ini Kim Jaejoong yang pernah Umma ceritakan, dan dia namja bukan yeoja sayang, Aish Minnie~ah kau menakuti uri Joongie"

"MWO? Menakuti? YAH! Umma yang ada aku yang harusnya takut, dia tiba-tiba menangis padahal kan aku tidak mengganggunya"

"Ssshh sudah sayang, ini anak kedua Umma dia yang akan menjadi saudaramu kau bisa memanggilnya Minnie"

"Hiksss M-Minnie?"

"Hum, Minnie~ah dia ini satu tahun lebih tua darimu tapi kau tidak perlu memanggilnya hyung, panggil saja Joongie ia sudah terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu"

"Neeee"

"_Kka _kau ganti baju dulu lalu setelah itu makan, hyungmu _eoddie_?"

"Sibuk pacaran!" cuek namja Jung itu sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya diatas.

"Hikss Umma, Minnie tidak menyukai Joongie ne?" tanyanya dengan mata besar bak anak kucing.

"Eoh? Waeo? Kenapa Joongie berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Wajah Minnie menyeramkan, sangat galak seperti Soo Man _ahjussi_ yang waktu itu memarahi suster kepala"

"Aigooo dia tidak galak Joongie, mungkin ia masih belum terbiasa dengan dirimu, sudah Joongie tidak usah berpikir macam-macam ne, sekarang kita makan _eotte_?"

"Hum, Joongie lapar"

"_Arraso, kajja_ Umma buatkan sesuatu untuk Joongie"

"_Jinjja_? Hehe _gomawo _Umma"

Namja cantik itu makan dengan lahap, ia bahkan beberapa kali nambah. Saat dipanti dulu ia jarang sekali bertemu daging, kalau tidak dengan tahu dengan ikan saja sudah mewah, maklum meski banyak donasi yang masuk tapi banyak pula anak-anak dan suster penjaga yang harus mereka biayai.

Siang berganti malam, seluruh keluarga Jung berkumpul diruang keluarga kecuali anak sulung mereka yang sejak siang belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Jung Umma dan Jung Appa terlihat asyik menonton acara berita, Changmin sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Jaejoong sibuk memainkan rambutnya sambil menonton acara yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku pulang"

Sesosok namja super duper tampan dengan tubuh tegap yang atletis melewati keluarganya yang terlihat sedang bersantai seusai makan malam. Di tangannya terdapat bola basket, sepertinya ia baru pulang latihan.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Latihan basket Umma, aku sudah makan bersama Yuchun tadi"

"Aaaahh Umma kira kau sedang berkencan kerumah gadis lain"

"Huh? Berkencan?"

"Minnie yang bilang"

Dengan cepat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang adik yang pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, ia mendecih.

"_Kka _mandilah dulu setelah itu istirahat, eh _chakkaman_ Umma ingin mengenalkan Joongie, kemarilah"

"Umma aku capek"

"Aish beruang nakal! Kemarilah sebentar"

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas Yunho menghampiri Ummanya.

"Joongie sayang, ini adalah anak pertama Umma namanya Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong berdiri, dipelukannya masih terdapat boneka beruang madunya.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti menganggumi sesuatu

"Eung Joongie sayang ada ap-"

"Tampan sekali"

Raut wajah itu kini tersenyum, wajah putihnya merona memandangi namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong menyentuh pipi namja berkulit _tan _itu lembut.

Yunho menatap sosok cantik dengan mata besarnya yang jernih tanpa berkedip, disatu sisi ia ikut merasa kagum dengan kecantikan Jaejoong, namun disatu sisi ia juga tidak suka karena seenaknya namja cantik itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Fyi selain Umma dan Appanya, tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyentuh wajahnya yang berharga Perlahan Yunho menurunkan tangan lentik Jaejoong dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Hi Jaejoong, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu jangan pernah menyentuh wajahku karena aku tidak suka, _arachi_?"

"N-Ne _keunde_ Yunnie sangat tampan, Joongie suka"

"Eoh? Yunnie?"

"Eung, Yunnie, Yunho" tunjuk Jaejoong.

Namja Jung itu terkekeh, Jaejoong sangat menarik _aniya_?

"Aku lelah, Umma bisa tolong buatkan susu hangat untuku?"

"Ne sayang akan Umma buatkan, kau istirahatlah"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpana.

"_Eotte_? Uri Yunho sangat tampan _aniya_?" goda Jung Umma.

"Uhm! Yunnie sangat tampan, seperti pangeran yang ada di buku cerita, ah _ani ani _Yunnie jauh lebih tampan"

"Ahahaha kau ini lucu sekali sayang, _Kajja _kita tidur ini sudah malam kau pasti lelah eoh?"

Jaejoong menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Appa Minnie Joongie tidur duluan ne, _jalja_"

"_Jalja _sayang, mimpi indah ne"

"Neee, bye Minnie"

"Hum"

"Minnie daaaahh"

"Neeee"

"Min-"

"_Arra arra _Jaejoongie bye selamat tidur _jalja good night"_

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, meski Changmin sedikit acuh tapi entahlah Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengannya.

Malam semakin larut, jam menunjukan pukul 23:00 semua keluarga Jung sudah tertidur, tapi hanya Kim Jaejoong seorang yang belum bisa menutup mata. Dia terlihat gelisah sambil terus saja membolak-balikan badannya di atas kasur.

"Joongie haus" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Karena keinginannya untuk minum sangat besar, Jaejoong memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya meski ia sedikit takut. Ia beranjak menuju dapur kemudian dibukanya kulkas dua pintu berukuran besar itu, senyumnya terkembang ketika mendapati sekotak susu strawberi yang sangat disukainya.

"Eung, apa Joongie boleh meminum ini? Apa Umma tidak akan marah kalau Joongie meminumnya?"

Namja cantik itu terlihat berpikir sambil memegang susu strawberi yang ia dapat dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jaejoong terkejut karena mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kyaaaaaa hantu hantu! Hush hush Joongie anak baik Joongie tidak nakal hush hush"

Jaejoong menutup matanya takut.

"Ck, YAH! Buka matamu, siapa yang kau sebut hantu eoh?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, ia justru kini lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yunnie?"

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?"

"Joongie haus, Joongie mau susu strawberi ini _keunde _Joongie tidak tahu ini milik siapa" jawabnya polos.

"Itu punya Minnie, lebih baik kau tidak menyentuhnya atau nyawamu tidak akan selamat"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tidak akan selamat? Maksudnya?

"Kau mau susu? Aku ada susu pisang kau bisa ambil miliku"

"Eoh? Bolehkah?"

"Hm ambilah"

"Hihihi _gomawo _Yunnie"

Yunho yang juga haus ditengah malam mengambil sebotol air mineral, kemudian ia meneguknya, Jaejoong terdiam menatap leher jenjang Yunho yang ada dihadapannya, ia bahkan dengan jelas melihat _adams apple _Yunho yang bergerak naik turun teratur ketika Yunho meneguk air minumnya.

"Ugh, kenapa tonjolan leher Joongie kecil sekali, tidak seperti punya Yunnie" gumam Jaejoong pelan namun masih bisa terdengar Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Yunnie kenapa Joongie tidak mempunyai tonjolan besar seperti punya Yunnie? Lihat kecil sekali _aniya_?"

Jaejoong mengarahkan lehernya yang putih bersih nan mulus kearah Yunho, membuat namja Jung itu menegak salivanya.

'_Shit! Kenapa leher itu begitu putih dan mulus, kau menggodaku Kim!'_

"M-molla_" _gugup Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya namun ia semakin mendekati Yunho.

"K-kau mau apa lagi?"

"Yunnie, boleh tidak Joongie memegang tonjolan yang ada dileher Yunnie?"

"_M-MWO_? Y-ya kau aneh sekali! Aish ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur"

"_Keunde-_"

"Kau mau disini terus? Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus hati-hati karena biasanya setiap malam hantu muncul dari dalam kulkas, wajahnya sangat menakutkan, tubuhnya besar, rambutnya panjang menutupi wajahnya, dia mencari siapapun yang belum tidur lalu mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di dalam kulkas sampai mati kedinginan"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup menahan takut, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Well, Namja Jung itu sepertinya berhasil mengerjai namja cantik kita.

"Bye Joongie aku tidur duluan"

Yunho terkekeh jahil, ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya, namun ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"YA! Kau ini kenapa mengikutiku?"

"J-Joongie takut"

"Aish kau ini benar-benar merepotkan! Tidur dikamarmu sana, disana tidak ada kulkas jadi tidak ada hantu"

"Tapi hiks Joongie hiks tetap saja takut hikshiks" Jaejoong mulai terisak.

Yunho menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana mungkin Ummanya bisa mengadopsi seorang 'BAYI' sepertinya?

"Lalu kau mau apa?!" tanya Yunho pasrah.

"Joongie ingin tidur bersama Yunnie"

"Kau-"

"Hikss hueeeeee Joongie takuuutttt, Ummaaaa"

Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan ide hantu kulkas, sekarang ia malah merasakan sendiri akibatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah kau boleh tidur dikamarku! Sekarang diamlah"

"Hikss _Jinjja_?"

"Hum"

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Jaejoong yang mengekor dibelakang, baru sedikit pintu kamar dibuka, si cantik Kim sudah melenggang masuk dan tidur di atas ranjang besar Yunho, tak lupa ia menaikan selimutnya sampai ke leher.

"_Jalja _Yunnie~ya" senyumnya terkembang indah, hingga tak berapa lama hembusan napas halus terdengar, cepat sekali ia tertidur.

"Aish anak ini!"

**_LOVIN' YOU_**

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, mentari sejak tadi tanpa malu-malu sudah menunjukan kekuatan cahayanya, memberikan energi bagi siapapun yang membutuhkan. Keluarga Jung juga sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk memulai aktifitas masing-masing.

"Joongie sayang ayo makan yang banyak ini tambah lagi" ucap Jung Umma sambil menambahkan sup daging sapi ke mangkok Jaejoong.

"Uhm! _Gomawo _Umma, saat dipanti suster Victoria pernah memasak sup daging seperti ini tapi hanya sebulan sekali, kata suster daging sapi sangat mahal"

Ucapan polosnya membuat yang mendengarnya iba, ternyata kehidupan panti tidak seindah yang nampak dari luar.

"_Kka _habiskan dagingnya ne, semuanya untuk Joongie"

"Untukku mana Umma?" protes Changmin.

"Ck, kau sudah terlalu banyak makan daging Jung Changmin, apa kau mau gendut?"

"Aku tidak akan gendut meski memakan satu ekor sapi, sudah bakatku terlahir memiliki tubuh seperti model"

"Aigoooo anak Umma PD sekali, Eh? Yunho~ah kau tidak sarapan sayang?"

"Nanti saja di kampus Umma hari ini aku ada jadwal pagi"

"Hyung tunggu! Aku ikut sampai sekolah" Changmin mencomot roti bakar dan mengambil tas cangklongnya kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Yunho.

"Ya kalian berdua hati-hati ne"

"Ne Umma" jawab Changmin.

"Umma, Minnie dan Yunnie _eoddie_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Minnie berangkat sekolah dan Yunho pergi ke kampus, waeo sayang?"

"Huh? _Ani_" jawabnya sambil terkekeh, matanya melihat mobil Yunho yang baru saja keluar gerbang.

Jung Appa sepertinya menyadari bahwa Jaejoong ingin juga bersekolah seperti Yunho dan Changmin.

"Joongie"

"Ne Appa?"

"Apa Joongie mau sekolah?"

"Sekolah? Mau Appa, _keunde _Joongie tidak punya uang untuk sekolah" wajahnya tertunduk sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sayang, sudah kewajiban Appa dan Umma untuk membiayai dirimu, _Kka _kau mau sekolah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok Appa akan panggilkan guru untukmu, kau akan bersekolah dirumah, _eotte_?"

"Dirumah? Apa dirumah ini ada sekolahanya juga Appa?"

Pertanyaan polos Jaejoong membawa tawa kecil di bibir Jung Ji Hoon.

"_Ani _sayang, tapi kau akan menjalani program _Home Schooling_ untuk melanjutkan pelajaranmu yang sempat tertunda"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Sayang, kau akan bersekolah seperti uri Minnie dan Yunho tapi bedanya kau bersekolah dirumah" Kim Tae Hee selaku istri dari Jung Ji Hoon mencoba memberi putera cantiknya pengertian.

"Jadi Joongie sekolah dirumah Umma?"

"Neee, nanti akan kita buatkan satu ruangan khusus untuk Joongie belajar, setuju?"

"Uhm! Joongie mau, Joongie mau seperti Minnie dan Yunnie hehehe"

Jung Appa dan Jung Umma tertawa, sungguh sejak kedatangan Jaejoong rumah yang biasanya selalu sepi kini mendadak ramai. Yunho dan Changmin sering pulang malam dan hal itu membuat Jung Umma kesepian, tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi karena akan ada Jaejoong yang menemaninya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Jung Umma benar-benar membuatkan satu ruangan khusus untuk Jaeoong bersekolah, sejak tiga hari lalu namja cantik itu sudah mulai bersekolah dirumah atau arti kerennya _Home Schooling_, dan guru yang beruntung mengajari uri _yeppo_ Jaejoongie bernama Choi Siwon, namja tampan yang memiliki lesung pipi indah saat tersenyum.

Siwon _saenim _juga tipikal guru yang sabar, meski Jaejoong agak lambat tapi ia masih bisa mengikuti materi yang diberikan, walau terkadang Jaejoong sering sekali lupa jika tidak diulang terus menerus, ia juga ternyata bisa menulis membaca dan berhitung meski sedikit terbata.

"Choi _saenim, _Apa seperti ini?" Jaejoong memberikan buku berhitungnya pada guru tampannya itu.

"Aigoooo uri Joongie sudah semakin pintar sekarang ne, ini betul semua kau mendapat nilai sempurna Jaejoongie" Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"_Jinjja?_ Joongie pintar ne Choi _saenim_?"

"Tentu, Joongie murid _saenim_ yang paling pintar"

Jaejoong terkekeh senang.

Senyumnya sungguh indah saat ia tertawa.

"Kalau sudah pintar Joongie bisa bersekolah dengan Yunnie, yaiiiyyy. _Saenim Ppali_ ajari Joongie berhitung lagi ne Joongie takut lupa"

"_Arraso, _sekarang coba Joongie menghitung dari 1 sampai 20"

"Ne, ehemm satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, delapan-"

"Tujuh dulu Joongie"

"Ah ne Joongie lupa _mianhe saenim_, Eung tadi sampai mana ya _saenim_?"

"Enam Jaejoongie"

"Ah! Enam, tujuh, delapan, Sembilan, sepuluh-"

Jaejoong nampak asik bermain dengan jari-jari tangannya saat berhitung, sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara yang dirindukannya karena satu hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan namja pemilik suara itu.

"Aku pulang"

"Omo Yunnie!"

Pekik Jaejoong senang, ia berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan guru tampannya yang kebingungan.

"Yunnie sudah pulang? Joongie sedang sekolah belajar berhitung"

"Hm, Ummaaaaa aku pu….YA apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menarik-narik lenganku? YAH!"

Jaejoong menarik lengan kekar Yunho untuk masuk kedalam ruang sekolahnya, ia ingin namja tampan itu melihatnya berhitung. Meski enggan, tapi Yunho akhirnya masuk juga kedalam ruangan yang dihias seperti ruang kelas anak TK.

"Yunnie, ini Choi _saenim_ yang mengajari Joongie berhitung, sekarang Joongie sudah bisa berhitung sampai 50" ucapnya semangat.

'_Kenapa guru pivate anak ini tampan sekali? Kenapa Umma tidak mencarikan yang sudah ahjussi atau ahjumma-ahjuma'_

Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Yunho sekarang.

Well, sepertinya ia kurang menyukai guru privat adik angkatnya itu.

"Yunnie! Kenapa diam? Joongie mulai menghitung neeee, satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima-"

Dan seterusnya sampai namja cantik nan polos itu menyelesaikan hitungannya.

"Selesaaiiiii, _eotte eotte_? Joongie sudah pintar neeee?"

"Hm, tidak buruk"

"YA JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI DAN MEMBIARKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DIMOBIL!"

Teriak namja chubby yang terlihat kesal dan masuk ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Aish ternyata kau disini, tega sekali kau meninggalkan aku di mobil dan malah asik bermesraan dengan istrimu Jung"

"Istri?"

"Ne yeoja cantik ini istrimu?"

**PLAK**

Yunho memukul kepala Park Yuchun, sahabatnya sejak SMA hingga sekarang.

"Jangan asal bicara, dia Kim Jaejoong yang pernah aku ceritakan"

"Eoh? _Jinjjaaaa_? Omo pria yang cantik sekali, Anyeong Joongie namaku Park Yuchun, kau bisa memanggilku Yuchun, Chunie or _anything do you want_"

Sikap ramah meski sedikit playboy Yuchun membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan namja kesayangan author itu dan memperkenalkan diri.

"_Anyeong _Yuchunie hyung Kim Jaejoong _imnida_"

"Aish tidak usah memakai hyung, panggil nama saja"

"Huh? Ndeeee"

Melihat tatapan Yuchun terhadap Jaejoong entah kenapa Yunho merasa risih, ia menarik namja chubby itu keruang tamu.

"Yah yah kenapa kau menarik-nariku Yun, aish sakit!"

"Niat kau kerumah-ku untuk mengambil buku ekonomi yang akan kau pinjam bukan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang belajar Park"

Uh?

Apa ini? Sepertinya Yuchun merasakan aura-aura keposesifan.

"Waeo? Adik barumu itu sangat menggemaskan Yunho~ah, aku ingin melihatnya lagi"

"Tidak boleh! _Kajja _kita ke kamarku, bukunya ada disana _ppali _Park Yuchun"

Yunho menarik kerah belakang baju sahabatnya karena ia nampak akan kembali lagi ke ruang belajar Jaejoong, meski tidak rela mau tidak mau Yuchun mengikuti langkah Yunho sambil sesekali mata genitnya mengintip Jaejoong.

Hampir Dua jam berlalu, jam sekolah Jaejoong telah selesai, Siwon memberikan beberapa PR untuk kemudian diperiksa ke-esokan harinya. Yuchun juga sudah 'DIPAKSA' pulang seusai mengambil buku yang ia pinjam dari Yunho.

Dan sekarang hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong di dalam rumah selain beberapa pelayan, karena Jung Umma sedang pergi berbelanja membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga bersama Changmin, tadinya ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong namun sepertinya Jaejoong sedang asik belajar.

"Yunnie, Joongie lapar! Yunnie temani Joongie makan" rengek Jaejoong yang tanpa persetujuan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan Yunho dan membawanya kedapur.

"Kau ini suka sekali menarik tanganku huh?"

"Hehehe tangan Yunnie besar, Joongie suka" cengirnya.

"Cih, mangkanya kau harus sering berolah raga biar tanganmu tidak kecil begini, aigoooo wajahmu cantik tubuhmu ramping pinggangmu kecil dan matamu bulat seperti anak kucing, yah apa kau yakin kau pria huh?"

Pipi chubby putih itu merona, entah kenapa ejekan Yunho barusan terdengar seperti pujian di telinga Jaejoong. Dan ia hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Yah, kenapa diam? Katanya kau lapar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Aish ada apa dengan anak ini, YAH! Kita sudah ada di ruang makan kenapa kau tidak makan eoh?"

"N-Ne"

Dengan gugup Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, ia mengambil piring dan menuangkan nasi kedalam piringnya dengan hati-hati, ia juga mengambil piring Yunho dan menuangkan nasi keatasnya.

Entah kenapa Yunho tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi serius Jaejoong yang menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkok agar nasinya tidak jatuh kemana-mana. Jaejoong sepertinya sangat lapar, ia makan dengan lahap meski sedikit kerepotan karena nasi yang dimakannya masih panas.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, nasinya kan masih panas" ucap Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mengepul-ngepulkan mulutnya karena kepanasan.

Yunho menyantap makanannya diam sambil sesekali matanya memperhatikan Jaejoong, mata musangnya memperhatikan bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak lucu saat sedang mengunyah makanan atau meniup-niup nasinya, tak lupa juga bagaimana ekspresi lucu Jaejoong dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"YA! Apa kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan? Perhatikan makananmu sampai belepotan begitu"

Yunho sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebutir nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir merah Jaejoong.

**DEG**

'_Gosh kenapa bisa bibirnya lembut seperti ini'_

Yunho kesulitan menelan salivanya.

"Unnie kenapha" tanya Jaejoong dengan pipi yang masih menggembung.

Sontak hal itu membuat Yunho menarik diri dan duduk kembali seperti semula.

"Hehehe Yunnie lucu" ucap Jaejoong ketika semua makanannya telah habis ditelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat habiskan makanmu"

"Uhm!" angguk Jaejoong dan kembali menyendokan gunungan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Sementara Jaejoong menikmati makan sorenya, namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya justru tidak bisa berkonstrasi makan, entahlah ia merasa ada yang aneh saat berada dekat dengan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa hampir sebulan Jaejoong tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung, keadaan juga semakin baik dua bersaudara Jung yang awalnya bersikap acuh kini mulai menunjukan sikap lembutnya pada Jaejoong, meski terkadang Yunho masih sering kesal dengan Jaejoong yang suka sekali mengganggunya.

Hari ini hari minggu semua keluarga berkumpul dirumah, Jung Appa dan Changmin terlihat sibuk memotong bunga-bunga layu di taman, Jung Umma sibuk didapur bereksperimen dengan kue-kuenya, lalu Jaejoong bermain bersama boneka beruang miliknya diteras halaman belakang sambil memperhatikan Jung Appa dan Changmin.

"Umma Appa aku pergi dulu"

Kedua bola mata indahnya melebar saat mendengar suara Yunho, ia berlari kecil keruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunhonya.

"Yunnie _eoddie_?"

"Aku akan ke kampus, hari ini pertandingan final basket tim kami Joongie~ah"

"Memang pertandingannya hari ini Yun?" tanya Jung Appa yang juga sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Ne Appa doakan tim kami menang ne"

"Tentu, kau juga harus membawa pulang _trophy _MVP"

"Pasti Appa"

"Hyung, hwaiting!" teriak Changmin dari halaman belakang.

"Neeeee, aku berangkat"

"Yunnie, Joongie mau ikut"

Ucap si cantik Kim saat melihat Yunho akan pergi keluar rumah.

"Eoh? Joongie dirumah saja doakan aku menang oke?"

"_Keunde _Joongie ingin lihat Yunnie bermain basket" poutnya lucu.

"Aish tidak bisa Joongie, aku ini mau bertanding bukan mau jalan-jalan, kalau kau ikut akan merepotkan nantinya"

"Joongie sayang, Joongie bantu Umma membuat kue saja ne _eotte_?"

Meski namja cantik itu sangat sangat ingin pergi, tapi ia harus menuruti perkataan Ummanya _aniya_? Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak nakal.

"Ne Umma"

"Aigoooo anak Umma pintar sekali, _Kka _kau pergilah Yun"

Yunho mengangguk dan meninggalkan rumah dengan Audy A6 hitamnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terus menatap mobil itu menjauh.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di teras halaman belakang karena Jung Umma memintanya menunggu, sepertinya kue percobaan Jung Umma yang pertama akan selesai. Dengan muka yang tidak seceria biasanya Jaejoong memainkan boneka beruangnya malas.

"Fyuuuuuhh hari ini panas sekali, Ummaaaaa Minnie mau es jeruuuuuuukkk"

"Ne sayang tunggu sebentar Umma sedang mengangkat kue dari Oven"

Changmin duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong, ia mengelap keringat di sudut keningnya, hari yang cukup panas untuk bertanam.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu?"

"Hum? _Ani_"

"Aish kau tidak pandai berbohong Joongie~ah, _Kka _katakan ada apa huh?"

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia melirik Changmin.

"Joongie ingin melihat Yunnie main basket"

Hum?

Namja cantik itu ingin melihat kakaknya bermain basket?

Kenapa?

"Joongie ingin memberi Yunnie semangat Minnie~ah"

"Sudah banyak yang menyemangatinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyung _pasti akan menang"

"_Keunde _Joongie benar-benar ingin melihat Yunnie bermain basket, Joongie belum pernah melihatnya bermain bola orange itu"

"Sekolah tempat hyung bertanding cukup jauh Joongie~ah, kau akan lelah kalau harus pergi kesana"

"_Ani_, Joongie tidak akan lelah Joongie janji" ucapnya penuh harap.

Aish, mata itu.

Mata memelas agar ia di ijinkan untuk pergi.

"Ck, kau ini merepotkan saja"

"_Mianhe _Minnie~ah" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

**TRAK**

"Tadaaaaa ini es jeruknya sayang, dan ini kue buatan Umma yang pertama Minnie dan Joongie cicipi neee"

Tae Hee menaruh tiga gelas es Jeruk dan piring yang penuh dengan _Ginger Cookies_. Jung Umma yang satu itu memang hampir tidak pernah menyentuh dapur karena ada pelayan yang mengurus, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia berminat sekali untuk membuat kue dan ini adalah kuenya yang pertama.

"Umma, kue apa ini? Kenapa hancur begini bentuknya? Dan omo, bagian sini gosong Umma"

"Aish kau coba saja dulu Minnie~ah, siapa tahu rasanya enak"

"Kue Umma mencurigakan"

**PLETAK**

"YAH! Kenapa Umma memukulku?!"

"Coba kuenya atau jatah bekal makan siangmu Umma hapus selama satu bulan"

Demi kulkas,

Lebih baik ia mati sehabis makan kue Ummanya daripada ia harus kehilangan bekal makan siang buatan Wookie _ahjumma_ koki keluarga Jung yang terkenal enak dalam memasak itu.

Changmin menggigit ujung kue berbentuk orang itu pelan.

"_Eotte_?"

"Hmmmm _not bad_, yeah lumayan untuk percobaan pertama kali"

"Hahaha _see_? Apa Umma bilang, tidak terlalu buruk _aniya_?"

Changmin mengangguk malas sambil terus memakan kue yang lumayan enak itu.

"Ya sudah Umma mau membuat kue berikutnya, kali ini Umma akan membuat _Macaroone_ kesukaanmu sayang tunggu neeee"

"Ah Umma, aku akan pergi ke _Mall _siang ini dan ingin mengajak Joongie, boleh tidak?" tanya Changmin.

"Mwo? Ke _Mall? _Untuk apa?"

"Membeli beberapa buku tambahan Umma, ujian kelulusanku kan enam bulan lagi"

"Apa harus mengajak Joongie?" cemas Jung Umma.

"Aku kasihan padanya Umma, sudah lama ia tinggal disini tapi belum pernah diajak kemanapun, lagipula ini kan hanya ke _Mall"_

"_Keunde_-"

"Biarkan saja sayang, uri Joongie sepertinya juga bosan karena sejak pindah kesini ia belum pernah kita ajak pergi keluar"

"Begitukah? Joongie _baby_ kau mau ikut dengan Minnie ke _Mall_?" tanya Jung Umma lembut.

"Ke _Mall_? Jalan-jalan Umma?"

"Iya sayang"

"Uhm Uhm Joongie mau, apa boleh?"

"Tentu sayang, Minnie akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan _kka _sekarang Joongie ganti baju neeee"

"Ndeeee _gamsahamnida _Umma Appa, Joongie ganti baju dulu"

Secepat kilat namja cantik itu menuju kamarnya, ia terlihat sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia pakai, ini jalan-jalan pertamanya dan ia sangat senang sekali. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli, Jaejoong benar-benar unik.

Setelah siap untuk pergi dan Jung Umma telah memastikan Changmin agar menjaga Jaejoong, kini keduanya sudah berada di mobil Changmin. Anak kedua Jung itu memang memiliki mobil hadiah dari sang Appa karena selalu mendapat rangking 1 sejak SD, tapi mobil itu jarang ia gunakan untuk sekolah karena ia lebih suka menumpang mobil Yunho jika hyung tampannya itu kebetulan ada jadwal pagi.

Changmin memasangkan _safety belt _Jaejoong memastikan namja cantik itu aman dan nyaman.

"Kau siap?"

"Uhm! _Kajja kajja _Minnie, Joongie ingin jalan-jalan"

Changmin menyeringai.

Well, sebenarnya ia tidak akan mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan.

Tapi ia akan membawanya ke tempat hyungnya bertanding.

Sedikit kejutan untuk Jaejoongie sepertinya menarik.

Diperjalanan Jaejoong terus saja berceloteh sambil bernyanyi membuat Changmin yang fokus menyetir ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di kampus Yunho, Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan _namja _cantik itu tapi karena ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong pergi di keramaian hal itu sedikit membuatnya takut. Changmin yang sadar bahwa Jaejoong ketakutan langsung menggamit lengan mungilnya.

Meski hari minggu suasana kampus sangat ramai mungkin karena adanya pertandingan basket antara kampus DONGBANG dan kampus SHINKI, Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Changmin saat mereka sudah memasuki _hall_.

"M-Minnie, Mall ramai sekali ne, Joongie takut"

"Ini dikampus Yunho hyung bukan Mall Joongie, katanya kau mau melihat Yunho hyung bertanding"

"Eoh? Jadi ini disekolahnya Yunnie?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Kyaaaaaa gomawo Minnie"

"Ne ne kau tidak perlu memeluk-ku Joongie aish, yah tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada Umma kalau kau ke kampusnya Yunho hyung"

"Huh? _Waeo?_ Joongie harus berbohong? Shiruh, kata suster Go berbohong itu tidak disayang Tuhan"

"Ah begitu? Baiklah, kita pulang saja kalau kau tidak mau berbohong"

"Eh? _S-Shiruh_, Joongie mau lihat Yunnie" rengeknya.

"Kalau gitu kau harus berbohong sedikit, hanya sedikit Tuhan tidak akan marah"

_"Jinjja?"_

Changmin mengangguk.

"Arraso, hikss Tuhan maafkan Joongie ne tapi Joongie mau melihat Yunnie bertanding, maafkan Joongie ne Tuhan"

"Kajja"

Changmin menarik Jaejoong masuk kedalam hall Kampus Yunho, seluruh tempat sudah penuh hanya tersisa kursi di bagian belakang.

"Joongie~ah semua tempat sudah penuh jadi kita duduk disini saja ne?"

"Uhm! Ah itu Yunnie, Minnie~ah itu Yunnie, Yunnieeeeeeeee" teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan namun suara Jaejoong teredam suara gemuruh penonton lainnya.

Pertandingan basket antar kampus itu terasa sengit, karena hari ini adalah final, tahun lalu thropy juara 'dicuri' oleh kampus DONGBANG setelah 2 tahun berada di loker SHINKI.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan, Yunho yang menjadi kapten tim SHINKI kembali menyemangati timnya agar bisa memenangi pertandingan, penonton yang sebagian besar _yeoja_ semakin bersemangat menyoraki Yunho, peluh yang menetes ditambah pantulan cahaya lampu yang menyinari _hall_ basket kampus SHINKI menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi mereka.

Dengan lincah Yunho langsung men -_driblle_ seolah bola itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya yang tidak mau terlepas, serangan-serangan _three point_ juga tak luput ia ciptakan, membuat suasana semakin memanas, _point_ terus saling berkejaran, tak mau kalah, tim DONGBANG yang dipimpin Choi Seunghyun mencoba untuk melakukan _3 point shoot_ dan dengan baik ia melakukan-nya, Yunho menjadi panik karena _point_ mereka hanya selisih 3 angka saja membuat mereka sering melakukan _Foul_ dan itu satu keuntungan bagi Seunghyun untuk menambah _point_. Seunghyun mendapat jatah melakukan _Free Throw_ dan dengan mudah dia memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

20 detik terakhir, tim Yunho hanya ketinggalan 2 point dari tim Seunghyun, Yunho terus men-_Driblle _bolanya berusaha untuk mencari celah, dia tidak bisa sembarangan _Passing_ ke rekan timnya karena tim Seunghyun rupanya sudah merubah strategi menjadi _Man to Man_ dan itu membuat Yunho kewalahan namun ia tidak bisa terus menerus mempertahankan bolanya karena ia bisa mendapatkan _Shot Clock_, dengan sisa waktu yang ada Yunho harus segera mengambil keputusan, di pandangnya ring itu tajam, ia berkonsentrasi untuk mencari posisi yang pas agar bola-nya tepat mengenai ring, Yunho mulai mengangkat tangan-nya dan melempar bola itu mantap.

**PRIIIIITTT…!**

Waktu habis dan bola lemparan Yunho masuk dengan sempurna, itu berarti tim Yunho menang dengan skor tipis 98-100, tim Yunho yang terdiri dari Yoochun, Kikwang, Myung Soo, dan Minho bersorak gembira menghampiri sang kapten, sedangkan tim Seunghyun, GD, Daesung, Zhoumi, dan Henry terduduk lemas di lapangan menetralisir udara agar lebih banyak masuk kedalam paru-paru mereka.

"_Chukkae, _kali ini kau kubiarkan menang Jung Yunho" sahut Seunghyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Yunho sambil memeluk 'rivalnya' itu, yap meski rival namun diakui Seunghyun bahwa tim SHINKI bermain bagus tadi.

"Ne pertandingan yang sangat seru, tahun depan kita harus berhadapan lagi Seunghyun~ah"

"Tentu, _see ya next year"_

Semuanya bergembira karena kemenangan mereka, ditambah Yunho juga meraih gelar MVP, hari yang benar-benar sempurna bagi Jung Yunho.

"Hyuuuungggg" teriak Changmin yang berlari menghampiri Yunho.

"Min? Kau disini?"

"Hum, aku kesini bersama Joongie dia bilang ingin melihat pertandinganmu _hyung_, kau hebat _hyung jinjja!_"

"Joongie?" Yunho melihat kearah Changmin tidak ada sosok namja berwajah malaikat itu disana.

"Ne, dia...eoh? Joongie? _Hyung_ Joongie _eoddie?_"

"Kau yang bersamanya kenapa malah bertanya padaku?!"

Yunho dan Changmin saling berpandangan horor.

"Omo! _Hyung_ jangan-jangan..."

"Aish kau Jung Changmin!"

Changmin dan Yunho mulai dihinggapi kekhawatiran, mereka berpencar mencari Jaejoong diseluruh penjuru lapangan yang penuh sesak. Satu hal yang mereka cemaskan bahwa Jaejoong takut akan keramaian.

Sementara HOMIN sibuk mencari si manis Joongie, seorang _yeoja _cantik nan anggun merasa tidak enak dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Uh, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" ucap Jung Umma yang kini melihat kearah toples berisi origami buatan Jaejoong yang terletak diruang keluarga sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

**TBC**

**Akan lebih semangat kalau di review ^^**

**sankyu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVIN' YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo reviewnya, it mean a lot for me :) semoga tidak berkurang nambah boleh hahaha.**

**Hepi reading #kecupmanja**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan katakan kau belum menemukannya Jung Changmin"

"B-Belum _hyung eotteo?_" wajah si bungsu Jung nampak cemas dan ketakutan.

"Kau juga kenapa membawanya kesini eoh? Dan lagi bagaimana bisa dia hilang? Kau tidak menjaganya?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya _hyung_, dia sangat ingin melihatmu bertanding, tadi aku yakin aku sudah memegang tangannya _keundeu_ aku juga bingung bagaimana ia bisa hilang"

"Kalau kau memegang tangannya lalu kenapa sekarang dia bisa hilang huh?!"

Tidak ada yang berani membantah Yunho kalau dia sudah marah, adiknya itu hanya bisa tertunduk menyesal.

**DDDRRRTTTT DDDRRRTTT **

Ponsel Changmin bergetar, matanya membesar ketika melihat nama pemanggil dilayar tersebut.

"_H-hyung _U-Umma"

Yunho yang bingung hanya bisa menatap Changmin, Ummanya pasti marah besar kalau _namja _setengah _yeoja _itu hilang.

"A-angkat saja"

"_Hyung _saja yang angkat, aku tidak berani"

"Aish kalau aku yang mengangkat Umma akan curiga, _ppali _angkat teleponnya! Lagipula kan ini salahmu"

**GLEK**

Changmin menelan salivanya berat, perlahan ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel ketelinganya

"_Minnie~ah kenapa lama sekali baru diangkat? Kau dimana huh? Jangan terlalu lama di Mall, segera pulang ne sebentar lagi malam, Joongie eoddieseo? Umma mau bicara"_

**DEG**

"J-Joongie Joongie dia-"

"_Minnie dimana Joongie? Umma mau bicara, perasaan Umma tidak enak sejak tadi uri Joongie baik-baik saja ne?"_

"K-Kami baik-baik saja Umma, Joongie dia-dia...sedang dikamar mandi Umma"

"_Eoh? Kamar mandi?"_

"Ne tadi Joongie bilang ingin kekamar mandi, a-aku sedang menunggunya didepan kamar mandi"

"_Kau tidak bohongkan Minnie sayang? Tidak terjadi apapun kan dengan Joongie?"_

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis _namja _tinggi itu.

"_A-ani _tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa, a-aku kan menjaganya Umma hehehe"

"_Hmmmm baiklah, mungkin Umma hanya merasa cemas karena baru kali ini membiarkan Joongie keluar, jaga Joongie ne dan cepat pulang jangan terlalu lama disana"_

"Ne Umma _anyeong_"

**KLIK**

Masih dengan perasaan yang kacau Changmin kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku celana kemudian menatap Yunho, mencoba mencari ide untuk menemukan dimana kira-kira _namja_ cantik itu sekarang.

"Kita cari lagi, dia pasti masih disekitar sini"

"Hum, aku akan mencarinya di parkiran"

Sekali lagi dengan harapan yang tersisa, dua kakak beradik Jung mencari si cantik Kim, hall, kamar mandi, ruang ganti pemain, kantin, tempat parkir semua tempat tak luput dari pencarian mereka.

Sementara HOMIN sibuk mencari, seseorang dengan wajah pucat nampak terduduk di sebuah bangku seorang diri, menatap takut setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Hikshiks Minnie~ah _eoddiga? _Yunnie hiksss"

Karena bosan menunggu, seseorang berwajah pucat yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencari kedua Jung.

Dia berjalan menyusuri kampus Yunho yang sangat luas masih dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti.

"Minnie dimana hiksss? Joongie takut hiksss"

**BRUGH**

Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas pelan. Sebuah mobil menyerempetnya begitu saja.

"AH!"

Jaejoong menatap mobil yang melewatinya begitu saja.

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian berjalan tertatih menyusul mobil yang ternyata dikendarai seorang.

Mobil itu berhenti tak begitu jauh dari tempat Jaejoong terserempet.

"_Noona-ya_"

_Yeoja _dengan rambut bergelombang indah itu menolehkan wajahnya karena tepukan seseorang di bahunya.

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"_Noona _menabrak Joongie tadi, bahu Joongie sakit dan _noona _belum meminta maaf"

"_M-mwo_? Apa maksudmu"

"Ish n_oona _menabrak Joongie, lihat kaki Joongie berdarah _noona_" rengeknya.

Si cantik _blondie _itu menatap lutut kaki Jaejoong yang memang mengeluarkan darah, celananya di bagian lutut sobek.

"Cuci saja kakimu lalu beri obat dan lagi itu bukan salahku, kenapa kau berjalan di tengah jalan tidak di trotoar?"

"Eh? _Keunde noona _tetap salah karena menabrka Joongie, kata suster kepala orang salah harus meminta maaf kalau tidak akan dihukum Tuhan"

"_Oh yeah whatever_, maaf aku tidak ada waktu meladeni-mu aku harus menemui kekasihku, bye"

"_Noona _kau harus meminta maaf sama Joongie dulu!"

Jaejoong menarik rambut _yeoja _itu sehingga membuat si _yeoja _terhuyung ke belakang.

"YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH!"

"_M-mian _J-Joongie tidak sengaja, mangkanya _noona_ minta maaf dulu sama Joongie!"

"IDIOT!"

"Ah bahu Joongie sakit, hiksss _noona_ minta maaf _ppaliwa_!"

"Kau-"

"Jessica? Ada apa eoh? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Semua orang melihatmu"

"Anak idiot ini menjambak rambutku Su! Dia sudah gila"

"Hikss Joongie tidak idiot dan tidak gila, _noona _ini yang menabrak Joongie dan tidak mau meminta maaf"

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa juga berjalan di tengah! Ah sudahlah, bertengkar dengan anak keterbelakangan mental sepertimu hanya membuatku malu! Minggir"

_Yeoja _dengan tubuh ramping itu melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak menahan sakit di bahu dan kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Omo, kakimu membiru"

"Hiksss _appoyo_"

"Aigooo, _kajja _kita ke dokter kita obati kakimu"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"_Waeo_? Kalau tidak diobati nanti kakimu membengkak"

"J-Joongie mau bertemu Yunnie hiksss"

"Yunnie?"

"Hum, Yunnie _namja _tampan yang sekolah disini , tadi Joongie kesini sama Minnie untuk melihat Yunnie bertanding, tapi tiba-tiba Minnie meninggalkan Joongie sendiri"

"Jadi kau kehilangan temanmu?"

Si cantik Kim itu mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita harus ke ruang informasi kita cari temanmu disana"

"Ruang informasi? Apa disana bisa menemukan Yunnie dan Minnie?"

"Sepertinya bisa, kita coba saja ne"

"Uhm! _Gomawo_ eunnggg..."

"Junsu, namaku Kim Junsu"

"Junsu? Joongie panggil Suie saja ne"

"Yah terserah kau saja, dan kau siapa namamu?"

"Joongie, Kim Jaejoong"

"Baiklah Joongie _kajja_ kita ke ruang informasi, kubantu berjalan ne"

"Hum"

***OTHER SIDE***

"Min, _eotte?_"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Aish, _kka _kita cari di-"

"_Oppa_!" teriak seorang _yeoja_ berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho, wajahnya tersenyum gembira menemukan sang pujaan hati.

"Hi Jess, kau datang? Kukira kau tidak bisa datang?" tanya Yunho.

"Pemotretannya hanya sebentar _Oppa, _jadi aku bisa datang melihatmu meski terlambat, _mianhe_"

"_Gwaenchana_"

"_Eotte_, _Oppa _menang kan?"

"Hum, tim kami menang"

"Aigoooo _Oppa daebak!_"

"_Hyung_, _kajja _Kita masih harus mencari Joongie lagi"

"Ah kau benar Min, _kajja_"

"_Oppa _kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus mencari seseorang"

"Yah _Oppa_ tunggu aku ikut"

***OTHER SIDE***

"Joongie kita sudah di ruang informasi, kita akan mencari temanmu disini, siapa nama temanmu tadi?"

"Yunnie dan Minnie dan mereka bukan teman Joongie, Minnie saudara Joongie dan Yunnie pangeran Joongie hehehehe"

Junsu, _namja _manis dengan pipi _chubby _itu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ah baiklah, siapa nama saudara dan pangeran Joongie?"

"Namanya Yun-"

"Jaejoong?"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengucapkan nama Yunho, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Chunnie? Yuchunie~"

"Joongie sedang apa kau disini eoh? Mana Yunho?"

"Joongie kesini sama Minnie untuk melihat Yunnie bertanding, tapi tidak tahu kenapa Minnie hilang dan meninggalkan Joongie sendiri" adunya dengan wajah sendu.

"Aigooo kau kehilangan mereka?"

"Hum, tapi untung Joongie ketemu Suie, Suie mau membantu Joongie menemukan Yunnie dan Minnie"

Yuchun melirik si manis yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Euungg _mianhe nae Park Yoochun imnida_, dia adalah adik temanku dan aku mengenalnya"

"Ah ne syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Aku akan menghubungi Yunho"

"Hum" angguk Junsu.

"YA! Jung Yunho kau dimana? Jaejoong sedang bersamaku sekarang"

"..."

"Kami di rektorat di pusat informasi, kau kesini _ppali _Joongie terlihat ketakutan"

"..."

"Ne ne _arraso_"

**KLIK**

"Yunho akan kesini, kau tidak perlu sedih nee"

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo _Chunnie, _mianhe _Joongie merepotkan"

"_Ani_, aku senang membantumu"

"Joongie~ah sekarang sudah ada yang menemanimu, jadi aku tinggal ne"

"Eh? Suie mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pulang Joongie, aku kesini hanya ingin melihat sepupuku bertanding"

"Sepupumu? Siapa?" tanya Yuchun pensaran.

"Seunghyun _hyung_, dia kakak sepupuku"

"Omo, maksudmu TOP? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu Seunghyun yang sangar itu bisa mempunyai sepupu semanis dirimu"

Eiii ada yang wajahnya memerah disana.

"A-Aku harus pergi permisi, bye Joongie"

"_Chakkaman_, eung apa kau mahasiswa disini?"

"_Ani,_ aku mahasiswa DONGBANG"

"Aaahh baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir kesana"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihatmu"

Lagi, wajah _chubby _itu merona yang kedua kalinya.

"Bye Joongie"

"Bye Suie, sampai jumpa lagi neeee"

Yuchun menatap _namja _manis itu hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Selain Jaejoong ternyata ada juga _namja _yang memiliki wajah semanis itu, pikir Yuchun.

"JOONGIE!"

"Minnie? Minniiiiieeee"

"Joongie _gwaenchana_?"

"Minnie jahat! Kenapa Minnie meninggalkan Joongie sendiri hiksss"

"_Mianhe _Joongie~ah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang? Kau tidak memegang tanganku huh?"

"Bagaimana Joongie bisa memegang tangan Minnie kalau lari Minnie cepat sekali, Joongie sampai terjatuh tadi hiksss"

"_Jinjja_? Omo maafkan aku Joongie~ah _jeongmal _aku tidak sengaja"

"_Arraso, _Minnie jangan tinggalkan Joongie lagi ne"

"_Arra_"

"Chun, bagaimana bisa Joongie denganmu?" tanya Yunho kali ini.

"Aku menemukan dia sudah berada disini bersama seseorang tadi, sepertinya dia ingin mengumumkan orang hilang ke pusat informasi"

"Kau tadi bersama siapa Joongie?"

"Suie, dia yang menolong Joongie untuk mencari Yunnie, dan Suie juga yang menolong Joongie dari _noona _jahat yang menabrakJoongie, kaki Joongie sakit sekali Yunnie"

Yunho melirik kebawah, kaki Jaejoong nampak membiru dan sedikit bengkak, lututnya juga berdarah.

"Kakimu kenapa? Kenapa bisa bengkak seperti ini?"

"Kaki Joongie jatuh tersandung batu karena ditabrak _noona _jahat! Hikshiksss _appo _Yunnie~ah"

Yunho yang awalnya kesal karena Jaejoong menghilang, kini justru merasa kasihan karena kaki si cantik itu membiru.

"Joongie berhentilah menangis, kita obati dirumah nanti"

"Hikksss sakit sekali Yunnie"

"Berhenti menangis, kau tidak malu dilihat semua orang?"

"_Keunde_-"

"Oppa! Aku mencarimu ternyata kau disini"

"Eoh? _Noona _jahat? Yunnie Yunnie _noona _ini yang menabrak Joongie, _noona _ini juga tidak meminta maaf karena sudah melukai kaki Joongie, _noona _jahat!"

"Huh? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"_Noona_ sekarang harus minta maaf, kalau tidak Joongie laporkan Yunnie karena sudah membuat kaki Joongie sakit"

"Hah? Meminta maaf? Apa kau gila? Mengenalmu saja tidak"

"_Noonaaaaaaaa noona _yang tadi menabrak Jooongiieeeee"

"YAH! Idiot tidak usah berteriak, memalukan!"

"Ish _noona _jahat!"

Jaejoong yang kesal langsung menarik rambut _yeoja blondie _itu sampai ia kesakitan.

"YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAMBUTKU BODOH! Lepas, ah Yunho tolong aku ah sakit!"

"_Noona _jahat _noona _ngga mau minta maaf sama Joongie dan mengatai Joongie bodoh!"

Merasa malu karena diperhatikan banyak orang, membuat emosi seorang Jung meledak.

"KIM JAEJONG BERHENTI!" teriakan Yunho sontak menghentikan aksi menjambak Jaejoong, suasana hening seketika.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut, mulutnya bergerak menahan tangis.

"Hyung, kau membuatnya takut" ucap Changmin.

"Yun, kau terlalu keras" ujar Yuchun

Yunho mengatur napasnya, pandangannya terus menatap mata Jaejoong tajam, kondisinya sedang lelah karena pertandingan yang menguras tenaga, belum tadi ia dihadapi masalah hilangnya Jaejoong, dan sekarang? Jaejoong membuatnya malu dengan bertengkar di depan umum.

"Min, bawa Joongie pulang"

"Tapi Yunnie _noona _ini-"

"DIAM! KAU PULANG SEKARANG KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

Air matanya mulai menetes.

"KAU! Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah? Kenapa kau memaksa menyusul kemari dan merepotkan semua orang?" teriak Yunho didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"Yah Yunho" Yoochun mencoba menarik jauh Yunho namun _namja _itu nampak tak bergeming.

"J-Joongie Joongie hikshikss Joongie ingin melihat Yunnie bertanding, maafkan Joongie hiksss Joongie merepotkan Yunnie, Joongie akan pulang hiksss, _mianhe _Yunnie"

"Joongie kita pulang, _hyung _kau keterlaluan"

Changmin menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir, karena takut kehilangan Jaejoong lagi, kali ini Changmin memegang tangan si cantik itu erat.

"Yunho kau keterlaluan, bagaimana mungkin kau membentaknya seperti itu? Kau tidak lihat wajahnya pucat huh?"

Yunho hanya diam, ia menyesal karena telah membentak Jaejoong namun ternyata egonya berhasil mengalahkan rasa penyesalannya.

"O-Oppa, _gwaenchana?_"

"Jess aku capek sekali hari ini, aku mau pulang"

"Eh? Lalu makan malamnya?"

"Lain kali saja, bye"

Jessica Jung, nama _yeoja _yang sudah membuat Jaejoong marah hari ini.

Seorang mahasiswi cantik dari DONGBANG, ia adalah kekasih Yunho untuk saat ini. Selain statusnya sebagai mahasiswa, ia juga menekuni dunia modeling dan bernyanyi.

Jessica hanya menatap Yunho lesu, padahal ia sudah membatalkan beberapa acara hari ini demi makan malam dengan Yunho.

"_Arraso, _hati-hati dijalan Oppa"

"Yun kau harus meminta maaf pada Joongie, dan periksa kakinya kau tidak lihat cara dia berjalan tadi"

Yunho mengangguk sekilas.

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho menuju parkiran mobilnya, bentakannya terhadap Jaejoong tadi berhasil memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sakit seolah ikut merasakan sakitnya perasaan Jaejoong.

"Yuchun Oppa, siapa _namja _itu?"

"Dia Jaejoong adik angkat Yunho"

"Jaejoong? Adik angkat?" bingung Jessica.

"Hum, apa Yunho tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Yuchun mengangkat bahunya, tidak begitu peduli kenapa Yunho tidak menceritakan hal itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Jessica sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia sempat mengatai Jaejoong, tahu itu adiknya Yunho ia akan bersikap baik tadi.

**.**

**.**

Dua hari telah berlalu, Yunho masih belum bisa bicara dengan Jaejoong karena _namja _itu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Jung Umma yang sudah tahu mengenai kebohongan Changmin sempat memarahi kedua anaknya, apalagi ditambah Jaejoong terluka.

Yunho baru saja pulang entah darimana, ia melangkah malas memasuki rumah, matanya tertuju pada sang adik yang sedang asik makan sambil menonton tivi.

"Sepi sekali, Umma Appa kemana?"

Changmin tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yunho. Sepertinya adiknya itu masih marah gara-gara ia membentak Jaejoong.

Malas meladeni Changmin, Yunho berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, selain ruang kamarnya disana juga terdapat kamar Changmin, dan Jaejoong serta beberapa ruangan lain dan kamar tamu.

Matanya tertuju pada kamar si cantik Kim, dua hari tidak melihat dan mendengar suara Jaejoong sedikit sepi rasanya. Ditatapnya pintu berwarna coklat yang dihiasi papan nama bertuliskan 'KAMAR JOONGIE" itu sendu.

'_Apa dia sudah tidur?'_

**CKLEK**

Entah keberanian darimana Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu dan memunculkan wajahnya perlahan untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Dilihatnya _namja_ cantik tanpa cacat itu sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di pinggir jendela, wajahnya ia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya.

"Joongie" panggilnya pelan, tak ada sahutan.

Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong perlahan.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong nampak terlelap tidur dengan jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya yang putih, kakinya yang terluka juga masih diperban dan masih sedikit membengkak.

Tak tega melihatnya tertidur seperti itu, Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas kasur, tubuh Jaejoong ringan bahkan sangat ringan untuk ukuran namja. Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong sampai kelehernya kemudian ia menatap _namja_ cantik itu sendu.

"Joongie~ah _mianhe jeongmal mianhe_, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ucapnya pelan.

Mata Yunho menelusuri wajah Jaejoong dari rambut hingga dagu, Yunho tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong memiliki wajah secantik ini, yeah ia sudah tahu tapi ia belum pernah melihat adik angkatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Eungh, Yunnie~"

"Apa kau mengigau?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar Jaejoong menginggau.

"Kau sangat merindukanku hum sampai memanggil namaku saat tertidur?"

_Namja _tampan itu mengelus poni Jaejoong lembut, ditatapnya lekat wajah yang terlihat bak malaikat itu, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan-

**CHUP**

"_Jalja _Jung Jaejoongie"

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni, setelahnya ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, sebelum menutup pintu ia melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya, membuat bibir berbentuk hati itu ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Umma kaki Joongie sudah tidak sakit, perbannya dilepas ne"

Jaejoong dan Jung Umma berada di ruang keluarga, terlihat Jung Umma sedang mengolesi obat agar luka Jaejoong cepat kering.

"Benarkah sudah tidak sakit? Hummm bengkaknya juga sudah hilang"

"Uhm! Sudah tidak begitu sakit Umma"

"_Arraso_, kalau begitu tidak perlu diperban lagi, tapi obatnya masih harus dipake biar lukanya tidak membekas"

"Nde Umma, Umma Joongie lapar"

"Joongie lapar sayang? Tunggu sebentar Umma akan siapkan makanan untuk anak Umma paling cantik"

"Joongie tampan Umma"

"_Ani_, Joongie cantik, yang tampan itu Appa, Yunho dan Minnie"

"Tapi kan Joongie _namja_, jadi Joongie tampan" _pout_nya lucu.

"Kalau Joongie _namja _kenapa Joongie suka sama Yunnie hum?"

"Karena Yunnie tampan"

Jung Umma terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Jaejoong.

"Joongie tunggu disini ne, Umma siapkan makanan"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Hari ini hari sabtu, Changmin sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah Kyuhyun dan Jung Appa nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya diruang kerja.

Yunho? Dia baru saja pulang.

"Y-Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong takut.

Tiga hari tidak bertemu Yunho membuat Jaejoong rindu setengah mati, tapi jujur ia masih sangat takut mengingat Yunho memarahinya dengan keras waktu itu.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"I-Itu, k-kaki Joongie s-sedang diobati Umma"

"Ah, bagaimana kakimu? Masih sakit?"

"Sedikit"

"Joongie, ini makanan-mu sayang habiskan ne"

"Neeee"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho.

"Y-Yunnie mau makan?" tanyanya takut.

"Aku sudah makan, kau makanlah yang banyak karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan, yeah anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membentakmu waktu itu"

"Kau mau mengajak Joongie kemana? Tidak boleh"

"Aish Umma, hanya ke _Lotte Mart"_

"_Andwe_, nanti Joongie hilang lagi"

"Aku bukan Changmin Umma, aku bisa menjaga Joongie lebih baik"

Jung Umma nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau harus menjaganya, menggandeng tangannya jangan sampai terlepas, menemani Joongie kemana Joongie mau dan jangan lepaskan pandangan matamu darinya, mengerti?"

"_Arraso _Umma, yah Joongie ganti bajumu kita pergi sekarang"

"Hum? Tapi Joongie belum makan"

"Kita makan diluar"

"_Jinjjaaaa_, Yunnie mau mentraktir Joongie?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Yaiiiiyyy, _chakkaman _Joongie ganti baju dulu"

Dengan semangat 45(?) Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Yunnie, _kajja kajja _Joongie sudah siap" Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan cepat, bajunya kini sudah berganti dengan jeans berwarna biru gelap lengkap dengan _t-shirt_ pink V-_Neckn_ya yang dipadu cardigan bernada sama.

"Aigoooo anak Umma manis sekali"

Jaejoong terkikik dan wajahnya merona, cantik sekali.

"Umma, kami berangkat"

"Ne, hati-hati jaga Joongie awas kalau sampai hilang lagi, gandeng tangannya Yunho~ya"

Yunho menggandeng lengan mungil Jaejoong yang terasa pas di tangan besarnya, ia memakaikan _safetybelt_ saat mereka tiba di mobil.

Selama diperjalanan Yunho mendengarkan Jaejoong bernyanyi, lelaki tampan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat tingkah si cantik Kim.

_**Jinagabeorin eorin shijeoren pungseoneul tago**_

_**Naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotjji**_.

"Kau suka lagu itu?"

"Uhm! Joongie sering mendengarkan lagu ini di radio dan tivi"

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah-"

Yunho memutar CD player yang ada didalam mobil, dan mengalunlah lagu balloon milik boyband ternama sejagad raya, DBSK!

"Omo, Yunnie punya cd lagu ini?"

"Ini punya Changmin, dia sering mendengarkan album ini"

"Whoaaaaaa, waktu Joongie pergi ke pasar sama suster Sungmin Joongie minta dibelikan tapi kata suster Sungmin kaset cd-nya terlalu mahal jadi Joongie tidak jadi dibelikan hehe" kekehnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, rasa iba saat Jaejoong menceritakan kisah hidupnya membuat hati Yunho merasa tidak tega.

"Kalau begitu cd ini untuk Joongie saja"

"Eh? _Aniyo_ cd ini terlalu mahal, dan lagi ini punya Minnie nanti Minnie marah sama Joongie"

"_Gwaenchana, _Minnie tidak akan marah kalau itu untuk Joongie"

"Eung benarkah?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang 100% imut.

Yunho hanya sanggup mengangguk, saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu ingin rasanya ia mencubiti gemas pipi _chubby _yang putih dan merona itu.

"Hihihi _gomawo _Yunnie"

30 Menit kemudian YUNJAE tiba di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di _Seoul_.

Masih dengan tangan Yunho yang memegang erat tangan Jaejoong, membuat _namja _cantik itu merasa nyaman dan aman.

"Whoaaaaa besar sekali"

"Ini _Lotte Mart_ Joongie, hampir semua orang Korea belanja kesini, Umma dan Minnie juga sering kesini"

"Y-Yunnie, ramai sekali" Jaejoong mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa mereka semua tidak akan menyakiti Joongie, ada aku"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

Mereka berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan, mungkin orang-orang berpikiran bahwa pasangan itu sedang berkencan. Jaejoong terlihat senang sekali, terbukti ia sering tertawa dan berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Omo, boneka gajah itu besar sekali"

Si cantik Kim begitu takjub saat melihat sebuah boneka gajah berwarna biru yang dipajang di etalase toko mainan dan boneka.

"Kau suka?"

"Uhm! Boneka Gajah yang besaaaaaaarrr" matanya berbinar lucu.

"_Kajja_" Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam toko dan mengambil boneka Gajah yang berukuran hampir setengah badan Yunho.

"Ini ambilah"

"Eoh? Ini untuk Joongie?"

"Yap, kau suka kan?"

"_Keunde _ini pasti mahal, Joongie tidak punya uang Yunnieya"

"Aish ini aku belikan untukmu"

"_MWOOO? Jinjjaaaa_?"

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk, _namja _tampan itu suka dengan reaksi terkejut Jaejoong, wajahnya yang polos benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Yunnieya, _gamsahamnida _Yunnie sudah membelikan banyak barang untuk Joongie hari ini"

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Eh? Memaafkan apa?"

"Aku telah membentakmu waktu itu, _mian_ aku lelah sekali sampai memarahimu seperti itu"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Itu salah Joongie bukan salah Yunnie, Joongie nakal"

"Kau tidak nakal, hanya sedikit tidak menurut"

"_Mianhe_" ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Yunho tersenyum, dia mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

"_Kajja _kita bayar bonekanya"

"Uhm!"

Jaejoong terlihat senang dengan bonekanya yang baru, ia bahkan ingin membawanya begitu saja tanpa dibungkus.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mengitari _Mall_, sesekali Jaejoong berhenti karena mengagumi sesuatu, tak sedikit yang memandang mereka sebagai pasangan yang menarik, yang satu tampan dan satu lagi begitu cantik, tidak tahu saja mereka kalau Jaejoong itu _namja_.

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, Jaejoong merengek lapar karena ia memang menunda makannya. Yunho mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran Jepang.

"_Kka_, Joongie mau makan apa?"

"Eung ini apa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk gambar makanan yang ada di menu.

"Itu Katsudon, Joongie mau?"

"Enak tidak?"

"Sangat enak"

"Uhm! Joongie mau Kasutdon"

"Katsudon Jaejoongie"

"Ah iya Katsuuudon, benarkan?" ucapnya dengan logat yang terdengar lucu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat sikap lucu Jaejoong.

Setelah memesan beberapa menu tak lama hidangan-pun tersedia. Jaejoong memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan sesekali Yunho akan membersihkan nasi yang tercecer di mulut Jaejoong.

Sudah terbiasa eoh?

Selesai makan, Yunho lalu mengajak Jaejoong ke _Lotte Theme Park, _tempat dimana begitu banyak permainan, surga bagi siapapun yang ingin melepas kepenatan.

"Omo omo, Yunnie itu apa? Kenapa kereta itu bisa berjalan diatas? Apa tidak jatuh?"

"Itu namanya _Roller Coaster_, Joongie mau coba?"

"_Ani_ Joongie takut jatuh, mengerikan"

Jaejoong yang memang belum pernah kemana-pun karena sejak ia masuk panti ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat ramai selain pasar, itulah kenapa Jaejoong begitu kagum dan dengan cerewetnya bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yunnniieeee kenapa benda itu bolak balik begitu? Apa tidak pusing?"

"Itu namanya Tornado Joongie"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa semua permainan yang ada disini menyeramkan? Joongie yang melihatnya saja sudah ketakutan, apa mereka tidak takut?"

"Mereka sudah terbiasa Joongie, _kajja _kita naik komidi putar saja"

"Hum? Yang seperti baling-baling itu?"

"Hum, ayo"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke arena komidi putar.

Mereka hanya berdua disana, Jaejoong begitu antusias melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, sedang si _namja _Jung begitu antusias melihat pemandangan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Tak sadar Yunho menarik senyumnya.

"Eh? Yunnie kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Kau sangat manis sekali hari ini Joongie"

Yap, wajah merona itu-pun datang.

"Yunnie juga tampan" ucapnya sambil tertunduk malu.

"Benarkah? Setampan apa aku?"

"Eung, setampan pangeran di negeri dongeng"

"Hummm, menurutmu pangeran di negeri dongeng itu tampan-nya seperti apa?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Seperti Uknow DBSK! Yunnie seperti Uknow"

"Eiiii aku jauh lebih tampan darinya"

"Tapi Uknow juga tampan"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau pilih aku atau Uknow"

Jaejoong kembali dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Uknow"

"Yah!"

Jaejoong terkikik, sudah bisa menggoda seorang Jung eoh?

Lama mereka bermain di _theme park_, membuat keduanya pulang cukup larut.

Jaejoong senang sekali, bahkan inilah hari yang paling menyenangkan untuknya, Yunho-pun begitu, dia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan _namja _Kim itu.

"Ummaaaaa Joongie pulaaaang"

"Joongie sudah pulang sayang, Omo bawa apa itu?"

"Ini boneka dari Yunnie Umma, tadi Yunnie yang belikan, Yunnie juga mengajak Joongie makan, masuk kedalam lemari naik turun-"

"Lift Joongie, namanya lift" sahut Yunho.

"Ah ne Lift, terus Joongie naik tangga berjalan"

"Eskalator" ucap Yunho lagi

"Iya itu Eskalator"

"Terus Yunnie juga memberikan Joongie cd lagu kesukaan Joongie, DBKS"

"DBSK Joongie, aish Joongie mau_ leader_ mereka yang kata Joongie tampan itu marah karena Joongie salah menyebut nama grup mereka?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan yang benar"

"Eung D-B-S-K, benarkan Yunnie?"

"Nah begitu, Ah Umma ini aku bawakan Camilan"

"Camilan? Aku mau hyuuuuuuunggg"

Changmin yang rupanya sudah pulang langsung menuju kakaknya begitu mendengar kata 'ajaib' itu.

"Omo, ini _Chiffone Cheese Cake Rum_ dari Toho Cafe?" tanya Changmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, favoritmu kan?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA _gomawo_ _hyung_, _hyung_ memang _hyung_ paling keren tampan dan gagah sejagad raya!"

Yunho mendecih, adiknya ini pintar bicara _aniya?_

"Ya ya mau kau bawa kemana kuenya?"

"Ke dapur"

"Aish jangan kau habiskan semua, Umma Appa dan Joongie juga mau dan sisakan juga untuk-ku"

"Tidak janji mhuahahahaaa"

"-_-"

"Ah Joongie sayang kau lelah eoh?" tanya Jung Umma kali ini.

"Uhm! Joongie cape, tapi Joongie senang, semuanya karena Yunnie _gomawo _Yunnieya"

"Hm, kau istirahatlah" ucap Yunho

"Neeee, Umma Joongie istirahat dulu ne? Eoh Appa mana Umma?"

"Appamu sedang ke kantor sebentar"

"Appa ke kantor hari sabtu begini?" tanya Yunho.

"Hum, katanya ada berkas yang tertinggal"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Umma Joongie istirahat dulu ne, daah Yunnie"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, ia juga mengajak boneka gajah yang baru dibelikan Yunho. Suasana hatinya benar-benar senang hari ini.

***NEXT DAY***

**TING TONG**

"Minnie tolong buka pintunya" teriak Umma Jung dari dapur.

"Ne Umma"

**KLIK!**

"Kau? Mau apa?"

"_Anyeong_ Changmin~ah apa kabar?" ternyata Jessica yang datang.

"Hm, ada apa?"

Changmin memang sedikit cuek pada kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Yunho Oppa ada?"

"Tidak ada"

"Ah begitu"

"Hm"

"Minnie~ah siapa yang datang? Eoh, Jessie? Aish kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk? Masuklah Jess"

"Ne _Ahjuma anyeong, _lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabar _ahjumma_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri? Lama tidak main kesini, sibuk eoh?"

"Nde, jadwalku sedikit padat akhir-akhir ini _ahjuma _jadi tidak sempat mampir"

"Ah begitu, _kka ahjumma _buatkan minum dulu ne kau pasti haus kan?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot _ahjumma_"

"Aish kau ini seperti ke siapa saja, tunggu sebentar ne _ahjumma _buatkan minuman segar untukmu"

"Ne, _Ahjumma gamsahamnida_"

Changmin terus menatap Jessica, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?"

"_A_pa tidak boleh? Ini kan mataku"

Jessica mendelikan matanya, sejak ia berpacaran dengan Yunho, adik bungsu Jung ini memang selalu bersikap acuh dan menampakan ketidaksukaannya.

"Sicca ini minumlah dulu, _ahjumma_ sengaja buatkan Jus Lemon diluar panas sekali _aniya_?"

"Hum, panasnya cukup menyengat _ahjumma, gomawo_"

Umma Jung menaruh beberapa kue juga disana.

"Ah ne, _ahjumma_ Yunho _eoddie_?" tanya Jessica sambil menaruh gelas yang isinya hampir setengah.

"Yunho sedang pergi bersama Joongie, katanya Yunho ingin mengajak Joongie melihat-lihat binatang peliharaan, ah kau sudah mengenal Joongie kami Jess?"

"Sudah _ahjumma_, aku mendengarnya dari Yuchun"

"Hum, Joongie kami sangat lucu sekali, _ahjumma _harap kau bisa akrab dengannya"

Jessica tersenyum kaku, bagaimana bisa akrab kalau pertama bertemu saja mereka sudah saling bertengkar.

"Jess, _ahjumma _tinggal dulu ne _ahjumma _sedang membuat kue di dapur"

"Omo, _ahjumma _senang membuat kue sekarang?"

"Hehe neeee entahlah akhir-akhir ini rasanya menyenangkan sekali membuat kue, _kka ahjumma _tinggal ne, kau santailah sebentar"

"Neeee, _gomawo ahjumma_"

"Sudah kubilang kan _hyung_ tidak ada, ck tidak percaya sekali" sahut Changmin sepeninggalan Ummanya.

"Ne ne aku percaya, ah iya _hyung_-mu itu terlihat akrab sekali dengan anak adopsi itu"

"Anak adopsi? YA! Dia punya nama, namanya Jaejoong"

"Oh yeah siapapun namanya"

"_Wae_? Kau tidak menyukainya? Awas saja kalau kau berani menyakitinya lagi, kaki Joongie sampai bengkak gara-gara kau menabraknya waktu itu"

"Ck, soal itu aku tidak sengaja"

"Nde dan kau tidak meminta maaf padanya"

"I-Itu"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja _hyung-_ku tidak ada jadi jangan menunggunya disini"

Jessica mendelikan matanya, si bungsu Jung ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Arraso, _kalau begitu aku-"

"Ummaaaaaa Joongie pulang, Umma lihat Joongie bawa kucing baru dibelikan Yunnie, Omo _noona _jahat?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Jessica berada didalam rumahnya, dibelakangnya Yunho mengekor.

"Joongie kau sudah pulang sayang? Aigooo kucing ini lucu sekali, baru dibelikan Yunnie eoh?"

"Nde Umma"

"Jess, kau disini?" tanya Yunho.

"Hum, Oppa darimana? Kenapa ponselmu mati?"

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel, sedang di charge"

"Joongie, ini Jessica dia kekasihnya Yunnie" ucap Jung Umma.

"Ke-kekasih Yunnie? Kekasih itu apa Umma?" tanyanya polos.

"Eung, kekasih itu...orang yang saling menyayangi Joongie"

"Orang yang saling menyayangi? Kalau begitu Joongie juga kekasih Yunnie? Kan Joongie sayang Yunnie, terus Joongie juga kekasihnya Minnie?"

"Eeh? Eung i-itu" Jung Umma melirik Yunho, mencoba meminta bantuannya.

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, lebih baik kau beri makan kucing itu Joongie"

"Uhm! Yunnie, Joongie sudah memberinya nama, Jiji _eotte_?"

"Jijji? Hum cukup bagus"

"Hehehe Jijji~ah, _anyeoonngg_ ah Yunnie pakaikan kalungnya"

"Kalung? Ah kalungnya tertinggal di mobil, biar aku ambil"

Yunho berlari menuju mobilnya, kesempatan itu dipakai Jessica untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Jaejoong meski sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena _namja _cantik itu merebut perhatian Yunho.

"_Anyeong_ Joongie~ah, kau masih mengingatku?"

"Tentu, _noona _yang menabrak Joongie sampai kaki Joongie bengkak"

"Eeh?" Jessica melirik kaku ke Jung Umma dan Changmin, senyumnya terkesan memaksakan diri.

"I-Itu aku tidak sengaja Joongie~ah, _mianhe _ne"

"Hum, _gwaenchana _kaki Joongie sudah tidak sakit"

"J_eongmal mianhe _Joongie~ah"

"Neeeeee"

Jessica tersenyum, ia mengelus Jijji yang berada di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aigooo lucu sekali, Jijjiya _anyeong _Jessica _imnida"_

"_Noona _mau gendong?"

"Eeehh?"

Jessica sebenarnya tidak takut kucing, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan bulu hewan yang menempel di baju mahalnya.

"B-Boleh"

Jaejoong memberikan kucing kecil berbulu abu itu pada si _blondie_, dan ia menggendongnya takut.

"Omo omo, kyaaaaaaaa" pekik Jessica tiba-tiba.

"_Wae? _Aigooo Jijjiya kenapa mengencingi Jessie _noona_" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil Jijji dalam gendongan Jessica.

Changmin dan Jung Umma terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Jessica, wajahnya nampak kesal bercampur sedih.

"Aish, kau sengaja mengencingi bajuku eoh? Apa kau tahu baju ini kubeli langsung dari Perancis dengan harga yang tidak murah karena di design dengan sangat terbatas"

"_Noona_ _mianhe_ pasti Jijji tidak sengaja"

Jessica mem_poutkan _bibirnya.

"Tidak sengaja apanya" ucapnya kesal.

Belum selesai rasa kesalnya reda, Jijji yang masih dalam gendongan Jaejoong tiba-tiba melompat dan langsung mengacak rambut Jessica.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA SINGKIRKAN KUCING INI DARIKU KYAAAAAAAAA"

Jessica yang nampak ketakukan terlihat menarik Jijji dan melemparnya dan bahkan ia menginjak buntut si kucing.

"Kucing gila! Kenapa kau mencakarku eoh?!"

"_Noona_, jangan sakiti Jijji"

Jaejoong yang tidak tega melihat binatang peliharaannya 'disiksa' secara tidak sengaja, langsung mendorong tubuh Jessica ke daerah pohon kaktus dan hal itu membuat lengan dan pipi gadis _blondie _itu terluka terkena duri.

"YAH! KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU!"

Jessica terbangun dan langsung mendorong Jaejoong hingga terjatuh.

"Joongie!" ucap Jung Umma dan Changmin bersamaan

"JESSICA! Beraninya kau mendorong Joongie" desis Yunho yang baru saja tiba dilokasi(?).

"Dia yang mendorongku Yunho~ah, kau tidak lihat tanganku terluka dan kucing sialan itu mengacak rambutku, cakarnya mengenai kulit kepalaku"

"Joongie, bangun sayang _gwaenchana_?" tanya Jung Umma cemas.

"Hiksss _appo_, Jijjiya" Jaejoong mengambil Jijji yang tak jauh darisana dan memeluk kucing itu.

"Kau, lebih baik kau pulang saja Jess"

"Oppa _keunde_-"

"Jess kumohon pulanglah, keadaan semakin kacau kalau kau ada disini"

"Tapi itu bukan salahku, kucing dan _namja _itu yang menyerangku duluan"

"Sicca, lebih baik kau pulang dulu ne maafkan Joongie kami dia tidak sengaja berbuat seperti itu padamu" ucap Jung Umma lembut.

Jessica mendengus kesal, sekarang semua orang menyerangnya dan Jaejoonglah yang dibela.

"_Arra, _aku pulang dulu permisi"

Jessica berlalu begitu saja, rambutnya acak-acakan, lengannya terluka dan lagi tubuhnya bau gara-gara Jijji mengencinginya. Sungguh ini adalah hari yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Yah, kau tidak apa-apa? Berhentilah menangis"

"Hiksss Jijji di injak Jessie _noona _hiksss pasti sakit _aniya?"_ tanya-nya pada sang kucing.

Yunho melirik lengan Jaejoong tepatnya di siku, ia melihat ada darah disana.

"Min ambilkan alkohol di lemari"

"Ne _hyung_"

"Umma akan mengambil kotak P3K"

Yunho mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong yang terduduk di rumput.

"Lenganmu terluka, ku obati dulu"

"Jijji juga pasti terluka Yunnieya"

"Kita bawa Jijji ke dokter hewan besok, sekarang kemarikan tanganmu"

"_Hyung_, ini alkoholnya"

Yunho menarik lembut lengan Jaejoong, dan meniupnya pelan.

Kemudian ia menuangkan alcohol pada siku Jaejoong yang terluka.

"Ah _appo"_

"Perih sedikit" Yunho kembali meniup-niupkan siku Jaejoong.

Mata indah itu bergerak pelan melihat sikap lembut Yunho, hatinya terasa hangat dengan perhatian yang _namja _tampan itu berikan, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"_Gomawo _Yunnie~ah"

"Hum, kau harus lebih hati-hati kau sering sekali terluka"

"Hihihi, Joongie memang sering terjatuh saat di panti dulu, suster Luna bahkan sering memarahi Joongie karena menghabiskan obat merah untuk mengobati Joongie"

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu, apa kau mau tubuhmu jelek karena dipenuhi luka?"

"Huh? _Aniyo, _luka itu nantinya akan hilang sendiri Yunnieya"

"Aish kau ini cerewet sekali, kubilang kau jangan terluka lagi ya jangan terluka lagi, mau menurut tidak?"

"_Arraseo" _jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Ah ah perih Yunnie"

"Sedikit lagi"

Mereka berdua nampak asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tanpa sadar ada Changmin yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti, serta Jung Umma yang mengintip dari balik pintu, memandang YUNJAE dengan perasaan yang sedikit khawatir.

"Tatapan mata itu" ucap Jung Umma pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie tunggu disini sebentar ne? Aku mau mengembalikan buku dulu ke perpustakaan"

"Uhm!" angguk Jaejoong "Tapi Yunnie jangan lama, kita harus kedokter untuk memeriksa Jijji"

"_Arraso_"

YUNJAE saat ini sedang berada di kampus Yunho, meski tidak ada jadwal kuliah Yunho harus mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Jaejoong dengan setia menunggu didalam mobil bersama kucing kesayangannya.

**SEMENTARA ITU…..**

"Dasar Jung _pabo_! Kenapa kau me_Reject_ telponku huh?"

Jessica yang saat ini berada di kampus Yunho bermaksud untuk menemui kekasihnya, Karena sejak kemarin Yunho tidak membalas telepon maupun sms darinya.

"Eoh? Itukan mobil Yunho Oppa"

Jessica mendekati mobil Yunho dan melihat bahwa Jaejoong berada didalamnya, kekesalannya semakin bertambah melihat _namja _cantik itu disana.

"Anak itu lagi!"

Ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong namun di otaknya terbesit satu ide untuk menjahili Jaejoong, kembali ia menghampiri mobil Yunho.

Jessica mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Yunho.

"_Anyeong _Joongie~ah" sapa gadis _blondie _itu ramah.

"Jessie _noona_? _Noona _kenapa ada disini? Mau menyakiti Jijji lagi ya?"

"Huh? _Aniyoo_ _noona_ kesini hanya ingin memberitahu Joongie kalau Joongie dipanggil Yunnie, dia menunggu disana"

"Eh? Benarkah? _Keunde _Yunnie menyuruh Joongie menunggu disini"

"Aaahh begitu, ya sudah terserah Joongie, kalau Joongie tega melihat Yunnie menunggu disana sendirian"

"Sendirian?"

Jessica mengangguk.

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"_Arraso, _Joongie mau menemui Yunnie, Yunnie menunggu dimana _noona?"_

'_Gothca! Kena juga kau Kim Jaejoong'_ seringainya dalam hati.

"_Kajja, noona _antar"

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, Jessica segera menggandeng Jaejoong kesebuah kelas laboratorium uji coba kimia yang letaknya cukup jauh dari parkiran, Jijji masih dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Nah Joongie tunggu disini ne? _Noona _akan panggilkan Yunnie"

"Eung, jangan lama-lama _noona_, tempatnya seram sekali Joongie takut"

"_Arraso¸_tunggu disini ne anak manis"

**CKLEK**

Jessica menutup pintu lalu menguncinya dari luar. Ia menyeringai senang.

**BRUG BRUG BRUG**

"_Noona_, kenapa pintunya ditutup _noona"_

"Omo, tidak bisa dibuka, _noona _buka pintunya Joongie mau keluar _noona, _hiksss Jijjiya pintunya tidak bisa dibuka _eotte?_"

"Huh _pabo_! Mau mengerjai seorang Jessica Jung eoh? Haha rasakan kau Kim!"

**BRUG BRUG BRUG**

Jaejoong kembali menggedor pintu itu cukup keras, namun karena ruang laboratorium terletak di lantai paling atas dan paling pojok, ditambah tidak ada siapapun disana membuat Jaejoong hanya berteriak di keheningan ruangan.

"_Noonaaaaaa _buka pintunyaaaaa, hikshiks Yuuniiiiee hikssshiksss"

"Jijjiya" Jaejoong memeluk kucingnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Saking ketakutan, Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa ia menyenggol tabung reaksi dan membuatnya mengeluarkan percikan api.

_Namja _cantik itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat gemericik api yang berada di sudut ruangan, ia takut api bahkan sangat takut, api mengingatkan dirinya pada tragedi kematian orang tuanya.

"A-Api, i-itu t-terbakar hiksss U-Umma Appa hiksss J-Joongie takut hiksss Yunnieya"

Tak perlu menunggu lama percikan api yang berasal dari tabung reaksi itu langsung membakar sebagian ruangan yang berisi kertas, kardus dan tabung reaksi kimia lainnya.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, napasnya tak beraturan.

Jijji seolah memanggil Jaejoong, namun _namja _cantik itu tak menoleh kearah kucing kecilnya, sekelebat memori tentang Umma dan Appanya saat berusaha menyelamatkan Jaejoong terbuka kembali, membuat dada Jaejoong terasa sesak, hingga akhirnya tak kuat, Jaejoong pingsan.

"_Gomawo_" ucap Yunho sesudah mengembalikan buku itu ke perpustakaan.

"Yo Yunho~ah, kau disini eoh?"

"Hum, aku mengembalikan buku perpus kau ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Yes, baru saja selesai"

**BRUK!**

"Ah _mianhe_"

"Eoh? Junsu, kau Junsu kan?"

"Eh? Kau...Yuchun?"

"_Anyeong_, sepertinya kita berjodoh"

Junsu si _namja _imut itu mengerungkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yuchun yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu bersemangat.

"Meminjam buku, di perpustakaan DONGBANG buku yang kucari tidak ada"

"Aaahh benarkah? Buku apa yang kau cari? Kubantu carikan ne"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

Saat sedang asik melihat YOOSU mengobrol, mendadak ada sesuatu yang menyenggol kaki Yunho.

"Jijji? Jijji~ah kenapa kau kesini? Mana Joongie?" tanya Yunho sambil menggendong Jijji, namun kucing itu kembali meloncat dan berlari menjauhi Yunho.

"YA! Jijjiya kau mau kemana?"

"Sepertinya dia ingin kau mengikutinya?" saran namja berwajah imut itu.

"Begitukah?" tanya Yunho.

"Kita ikut saja"

Junsu mulai mengikuti Jijji, dia juga memiliki banyak kucing dirumahnya karena itulah dia sedikit tahu mengenai perilaku kucing. Ia merasa bahwa kucing itu ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada Yunho.

Yunho, Yuchun dan Junsu tiba dilantai dimana ruang laboratorium itu berada.

"Omo, ruang lab kenapa? Jijjiya kenapa kau kesana? Jijji!" teriak Yunho saat melihat kucing itu masuk dari celah jendela kecil.

"Yun, ada apa ini kenapa laboratorium terbakar?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Yunho terbatuk pelan karena mulai mendekati ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan asap mengepul serta kobaran api didalamnya, melalui celah kecil itu Yunho mencoba mengintip mencari Jijji, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Jaejoong terbaring disana.

"JAEJOONG?!"

"Jaejoong? Joongie ada didalam?" pekik Yuchun.

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?! JOONGIE JOONGIE~AH, Chun bantu aku buka pintunya! _PPALI!_"

Yunho berusaha memecahkan kaca itu dengan tangannya disampingnya Yoochun juga ikut membantu, namun karena tebalnya kaca ditambah asap yang mengepul membuat mereka kesulitan.

Junsu yang terlihat ketakutan juga ikut membantu, ia mencoba membuka pintu namun tidak bisa. Matanya berkeliling mencari benda yang bisa menghancurkan pintu kayu itu.

"Ini, pakai ini dan dobrak pintunya!"

Junsu mengambil tabung pemadam kebakaran dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

Dipukul-pukulnya tabung besi itu kemudian Yunho menendang pintu lab sekuat tenaga, sehingga membuat pintu tersebut terbuka dan sedikit hancur.

"JOONGIE! Joongie uhukhukk" Yunho tidak bisa masuk, asapnya terlalu pekat.

"Yun kau harus cepat, ini laboratorium masih ada bahan kimia di dalamnya aku takut kalau tempat ini akan meledak" ucap Yuchun panik.

"Minggir" Junsu membawa tabung pemadam kebakaran yang tadi dipakai Yunho untuk mendobrak pintu, ia menyemprotkan isinya agar memudahkan Yunho untuk masuk,

"_Ppali_ masuklah!" teriak Junsu

Yunho menerjang api dan asap, mencari sosok Jaejoong yang entah dimana, pandangan matanya terbatas dan perih sekali. Saat menemukan Jaejoong ia langsung menggendong _namja _cantik itu.

"Joongie! Joongie bertahanlah aku mohon Joongie bangunlah"

Yunho membawa keluar tubuh lemah Jaejoong lalu menidurkannya di lantai jauh dari lab. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan membantu memadamkan api.

"Joongie Joongie bangunlah aku mohon"

"Y-Yun" Yuchun menatap Yunho horor "T-Tidak ada denyut nadinya"

"_M-mwo_? KIM JAEJOONG BANGUN!"

**TBC**

**Mind to review? ^^**

**GJ yak GJ? Aaaahh mian kl semakin GJ :((( #mojok**

**btw yg pny rekomen ff YooSu/ChangKyu yg oke boleh dong minta linknya ke twitter aq : irisajung, coz susah bgt nemu ff mereka yg ampe bener2 feelnya dpt hehe, or kl mau tuker2n ff boleh tinggal krm link aja neee, sankyuuuu#kecupmanja**


	3. Chapter 3

** LOVIN' YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Sankyu ya reviewnya atas ff ini :) smg membuat saia menjadi author yg lbh baik #sundulsayang. Hepi reading readers, enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

"Yunho..."

"Umma?"

Yunho berdiri saat melihat Umma-nya datang dengan tergesa-gesa, terlihat raut wajah _yeoja _cantik itu sangat khawatir. Tae Hee datang bersama si bungsu Jung.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Joongie sudah ada di lab saat aku menemukannya, sekarang dokter sedang memeriksa Joongie di dalam." Wajah tampan itu terlihat pucat karena cemas.

Jung Umma semakin terlihat sedih, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Padahal baru tadi pagi Jaejoong baik-baik saja, ia bahkan terlihat gembira saat Jung Umma membuatkannya sandwich daging.

Wanita bernama lengkap Kim Tae Hee itu terduduk lemas di kursi RS, Changmin menahan tubuh Umma-nya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Umma tenanglah, _uri _Joongie akan baik-baik saja" ucap Changmin sambil menenangkan ibunya.

"Hiksss Joongie, Joongie Umma"

"Hyung, bagaimana hyung bisa menemukan Joongie?"

"Jijji, dia tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku dan membawaku ke lab saat itu lab sudah dalam keadaan terbakar"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

Ada yang si jenius itu pikirkan.

"Appa _eoddie_?"

"Appa sudah berangkat ke Jepang siang tadi _hyung_, Appa juga cemas saat diberitahu keadaan Joongie _keunde _rapat pemegang saham tidak bisa ditinggal, kemungkinan Appa akan pulang cepat setelah kerjaan di Jepang selesai"

Yunho mengangguk.

Keluarga Jung duduk di bangku di depan Unit Gawat Darurat tempat dimana _namja _cantik itu sedang ditangani.

Mereka semua menunggu dengan cemas, berharap Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Yuchun dan Junsu juga berada disana namun mereka duduk agak jauh dari Yunho dan keluarganya.

"Minumlah" ucap Junsu sambil menyodorkan segelas _coffee _pada Yuchun.

"_Gomawo_"

"Cepat diminum kalau tidak nanti _coffee_-nya dingin tidak enak"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Joongie"

"Aku juga"

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada didalam sana? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Junsu diam, dia hanya mendengarkan _namja _Park itu bicara.

"Dan, dan bagaimana lab itu bisa terbakar? Aish"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencemaskan Joongie"

"Tentu saja, aku menyayangi Joongie seperti adik-ku sendiri"

Seutas senyum kecil terhias di bibir Junsu.

Entahlah, dia hanya merasa lega.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja, aku terkejut saat nadinya sempat menghilang tadi"

"Joongie akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin dia _namja_ yang kuat"

Yuchun menunduk, dia memandangi _coffee _yang diberikan Junsu.

"Ah aku harus pulang, _mianhe _Umma-ku sedang sakit dirumah dan tidak ada yang menjaganya"

"Hum, nanti akan ku kabari soal Joongie"

"_Arraso_, aku pulang ne salam untuk Yunho_"_

"Ne, Su _gomawo_ kau sudah membantu kami"

"Eukyangkyang _gwaenchana"_

Yuchun terpana.

Ini baru kali pertama ia melihat Junsu tertawa.

Manis.

"Su kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah rumahku jauh dari sini, aku bisa naik taksi"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati"

"Hum, _anyeong_"

"Ah Su, eung itu b-boleh minta nomer ponselmu?" Yuchun menahan malunya, ia salah tingkah dengan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

_Namja _manis itu terkekeh lucu.

"Ini, kau tulis saja nomor-mu nanti aku yang akan menghubungimu"

Yuchun tersenyum lebar.

Senang eoh?

***SATU JAM KEMUDIAN***

Lampu merah UGD berganti hijau, pertanda bahwa pemeriksaan telah berakhir. Dokter bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu keluar sambil melepas kacamatanya, tertulis dokter Kangin di _nametag _jas dokternya.

Yunho, Jung Umma, Changmin dan Yuchun langsung berhambur mendekati dokter tampan itu.

"_Uisa _bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Pasien masih belum sadar, dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap, kami sudah menyedot sebagian asap yang memenuhi paru-parunya dan mengobati luka dibelakang lehernya, sepertinya ia terbentur sesuatu sebelum pingsan"

Jung Umma hanya bisa menangis mendengar keadaan putera cantiknya.

"Ah sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apakah pasien punya traumatik terhadap sesuatu?"

"Nde Joongie memang sangat takut dengan api, dulu dia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk yang berhubungan dengan api" jelas Jung Umma sambil terisak.

"Pantas kondisinya kurang stabil, kemungkinan besar akibat traumatik yang pasien alami, dia sempat mengalami kejang dan kematian sementara, sepertinya apa yang pernah pasien alami dulu cukup tragis sehingga membuat seluruh organ tubuhnya berhenti"

"Tapi Joongie tidak apa-apa kan _uisanim_?" tanya Yunho kali ini.

Dokter tampan itu menghela napas, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku dokternya.

"Kami sudah mengobati luka fisiknya _hajiman _yang mampu mengobati luka jiwanya adalah keluarganya, saya sarankan untuk membawa pasien ke Psikiater"

"Tapi Joongie tidak gila" sela Changmin.

"Psikiater bukan hanya untuk orang-orang yang mengidap stress berlebih, tapi mereka juga mampu mengikis trauma bahkan yang berat sekalipun"

Jung Umma, Yunho dan Changmin saling berpandangan, sedikit shock dengan apa yang barusan katakan. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa trauma yang dialami _namja _cantik itu cukup berat bahkan bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

"_Uisa_ boleh kami melihat Joongie?"

"Silahkan Nyonya Jung, tapi saya sarankan jangan menunjukan emosi sedih yang berlebih, ditakutkan hal itu mempengaruhi kondisi kejiwaan-nya"

"Ne, _gamsahamnida uisanim_"

Jung Umma membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong, ia menyeka air matanya terlebih dahulu, ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Jaejoong. Changmin yang akan masuk mengikuti Umma-nya melirik kearah Yunho yang hanya berdiri diam.

"_Hyung_? _Hyung _tidak masuk?"

"Kau duluan saja"

Changmin mengerti, dia menepuk punda Yunho dan menyusul Umma-nya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Yuchun.

"Aku-aku merasa bersalah padanya"

"Hei, ini kecelakaan jangan menyalahkan dirimu _buddy_"

"Tapi tetap saja aku-"

"Yunho dengar, semua ini bukan salahmu ok, tidak ada yang tahu kalau akan terjadi hal buruk seperti ini. Sekarang kita masuk, aku yakin saat ini yang paling dibutuhkan Joongie adalah kau"

Yunho diam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Sudah jangan melamun lagi, _kajja_ kita masuk"

Yuchun memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

_Namja _cantik itu sedang tertidur pulas seperti bayi, pakaian Rumah Sakit membalut tubuh mungilnya, mulut kecilnya tertutup masker oksigen serta jarum infus di tangan-nya yang kecil, sungguh Yunho merasa sedih melihat Jaejoong yang biasanya selalu ceria, kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Yunho hanya berdiri diam, dilihatnya sang Umma memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu, Yunho yakin Umma-nya itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Joongie _chagi_, ini Umma sayang...Apa Joongie tidak ingin melihat Umma?"

Tak ada reaksi, Jaejoong masih diam.

"Joongie hikss Umma-"

"Umma kumohon jangan menangis" ucap Changmin mencoba menenangkan Umma-nya, meski ia juga tak kalah khawatir.

"Yunho _eotte_? _Uri _Joongie-"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Umma"

Yunho beringsut mendekati Tae Hee dan memegang pundaknya, matanya tidak berhenti memandang wajah cantik alami itu meski terlihat pucat, Jaejoong nampak tengah tertidur lelap.

"Yuchun _hyung_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan bisa ikut aku keluar?" bisik si bungsu Jung.

Wajah Yuchun menunjukan raut keheranan, namun ia tak banyak bertanya dan segera mengikuti Changmin keluar kamar UGD Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Min?"

"_Hyung_, bisakah _hyung _menceritakan dari awal bagaimana Joongie bisa ada di lab yang terbakar itu?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish sudahlah _hyung _ceritakan padaku, dari awal sampai akhir yang jelas"

Park Yuchun mulai menceritakan setiap detail kejadian.

Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Yunho sampai dibawanya Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit.

"Hmmmm begitu"

_Namja Cassanova _itu mengangkat alisnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Changmin.

"Kau kenapa?"

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung _tidak merasa ada yang ganjil? Pertama, kenapa Joongie bisa ada disana? Kedua, buat apa Joongie berada di lab di kampus Yunho _hyung_? Ketiga, kudengar Joongie harusnya berada di dalam mobil Yunho _hyung _tapi dia malah keluar mobil dan terjebak di lab kimia yang terbakar, _jinjja_ ini sangat mengganggu-ku _hyung_!"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa ada yang ingin mencelakai Joongie"

"_M-mwo?_"

"Semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal _hyung_, kejadian ini bukan hanya kecelakaan tapi kemungkinan ada rekayasa"

"Apa menurutmu ada yang tidak menyukai Joongie?"

"Mungkin, semuanya menjadi mungkin selama pelakunya belum tertangkap"

"Aish kalau memang benar begitu, siapa yang tega membenci Joongie sampai Joongie hampir kehilangan nyawanya!"

Keduanya diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencoba menerka-nerka sang pelaku.

"_Chakkaman!_ Kalau tidak salah, aish _pabo!_"

"_Wae_? _Wae hyung_?"

"Pintu lab itu terkunci dari luar Changminah! Aish berarti kau benar, ada yang ingin melukai _uri _Joongie"

"Benar kan dugaanku"

"Ck, siapa orang jahat yang tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Joongie? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku akan membuka teka-teki ini" ucapnya dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan.

***NEXT DAY***

***OTHER PLACE***

"_M-Mwo_? K-Kebakaran?"

Jessica melempar Koran pagi yang ia beli hari ini, _shock_, kesal dan takut bercampur memenuhi dadanya yang berdegup kencang sejak ia membaca Koran pagi itu.

Well, ia memang tidak menyukai Jaejoong, tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatnya terluka, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Jaejoong karena _namja _cantik itu selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Yunho ketimbang dirinya.

"Aish _eottoke_~" rengeknya dan menelungkupkan diri di sofa.

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

Setelah hampir 2 hari Jaejoong dinyatakan tak sadarkan diri, kini _namja_ berwajah porselen itu mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda 'kehidupan', bola matanya terlihat bergerak kesana kemari dari kedua matanya yang tertutup, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat kemarin saat pertama kali dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Ia juga sudah dipindah ke kamar rawat.

"Yu-Yunnieh~" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Yunho yang tertidur terkejut saat Jaejoong memanggil namanya.

"J-Joongie? Joongie kau sudah sadar? Benarkah?"

"Yunnieh~"

"Aku disini Joongie aku disini" Yunho menggenggam tangan kecil itu erat.

"Joongie haus" sahut Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Dengan cepat Yunho berdiri menuju nakas yang terdapat disebelah ranjang Jaejoong dan mengambil segelas air.

Perlahan, Yunho mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dan meminumkan air dengan sabar agar tidak mengenai pakaian _namja _cantik itu. Setelah selesai, Yunho mengelap pinggiran bibir Jaejoong yang basah dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau tunggu disini aku akan panggilkan dokter"

"_Kajima, _j-jangan pergi Yunnie Joongie takut"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie, aku hanya akan memanggil dokter"

Air mata Jaejoong perlahan menetes, bahunya bergetar. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedang merasa ketakutan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil dokter dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di samping si cantik Kim.

"Joongie, _mianhe_"

"_Gwaenchana_, bukan salah Yunnie, Joongie _nappeun _dan tidak menurut perkataan Yunnie, uhukk uhukk"

"Joongie~ah sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara dulu ne"

**CKLEK**

Mata _yeoja _cantik itu membesar saat melihat Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya.

"OMO, J-Joongie? Joongie kau-kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Umma~"

"Umma jaga Joongie, aku akan panggil dokter Kangin"

Jung Umma mendekati Jaejoong, ia mengelus wajah Jaejoong sayang.

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum lemah.

Tak lama tiba, dengan segera ia memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Hmmmm kondisi pasien mulai stabil, hanya butuh istirahat dan masa pemulihan"

"B-benarkah _uisa_?"

"Hum keadaannya semakin membaik Nyonya Jung, _Jja anyeong _cantik bagaimana tidurmu hum? Nyenyak" tanya ramah.

"_Uisa, _Joongie _namja_ dan Joongie keren" protes Jaejoong masih dengan suara lemahnya.

"Neee keren dan cantik, jangan lupa diminum obatnya juga harus makan yang banyak biar cepat pulang, Joongie mau cepat keluar dari Rumah Sakit _aniya_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu Joongie harus mau makan yang banyak, minum obat dan vitamin, setuju?"

"Ne _uisa_"

"_Good boy_" tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Akan ada resep obat dan vitamin yang harus ditebus sebelum makan, resepnya bisa diambil diruangan saya" lanjut dokter berwajah tampan itu.

"Ne _uisa_ nanti akan saya ambil resepnya"

"Baiklah saya masih ada pasien yang harus diperiksa, saya pamit dulu, Joongie~ah jangan lupa obatnya diminum ne?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

Dokter Kangin keluar di ikuti Jung Umma yang ingin mengambil resep. Yunho menemani Jaejoong, ia menawarkan beberapa buah dan beberapa kue yang ada di nakas.

**CKLEK**

"_Hyuuuung _Umma menelponku katanya Joongie sudah sadar, benarkah?"

Changmin yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar rawat Jaejoong. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam SMA beserta tas cangklong kesayangannya.

"Minnie~"

"OMO, Joongie? Joongie~aaaaaaahh kau sudah sadar eoh? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Joongie lemas, _keunde _kata Kangin _uisa _Joongie akan cepat pulang kalau Joongie banyak makan, iya kan Yunnie?"

Yunho membenarkan.

"Kondisinya sudah semakin membaik"

"_Jinjjayo_? Kalau begitu Joongie harus makan yang banyak dan minum obat, biar nanti kita bisa main ular tangga lagi dirumah"

"Huh? _Shiruh_ Joongie selalu kalah dari Minnie"

"Ahahaha _aniyo, _nanti pasti Joongie menang"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah iya Joongie ini teman sekolahku, namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Anyeong_ Jaejoongie, _nae _Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_" _namja_ manis plus tampan berkulit vampir itu tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah Jaejoong

"_Anyeong_ Yunho _hyung"_ lanjutnya lagi saat melihat Yunho.

"_Anyeong_ Kyu, kemana saja huh? Lama tidak kerumah"

"Hehehe aku sibuk _hyung_"

"Neee sibuk dengan _starcraft"_

"Ck, diam kau tiang"

"Vampir kurus"

Ish,

Selalu saja begitu, kadang akur kadang bertengkar.

Tapi sangat manis _aniya?_

Hehehe.

"_Anyeong _Kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut Jaejoong memanggilnya begitu.

Terdengar manis.

Suasana kamar rawat Jaejoong mendadak ramai, ChangKyu yang tidak berhenti bertengkar membuat Jaejoong terkekeh lucu. Jung Umma juga sudah menebus obat dan meminumkannya pada putera cantiknya itu.

Jika ada yang menanyakan Jung Appa, maka kepala keluarga Jung itu masih berada di Jepang karena pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Pembukaan pabrik baru dan rapat pemegang saham disana sangat menyita perhatian tenaga dan pikirannya. Meski begitu, Jung Appa terus menelpon istri dan kedua anaknya untuk mengetahui perkembangan Jaejoong.

Setelah meminum obat dan vitamin kemudian makan, Jaejoong kembali tertidur pulas. Yunho dan Jung Umma menemani Jaejoong sedang ChangKyu kini nampak tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan _tiramisu_ di café Rumah Sakit.

"Kyu _eotte_?"

"Hmmmm, Sepertinya Joongie memang ingin melupakan kejadian itu, _keunde _sorot ketakutan itu masih ada" jawab Kyu yang kini membuka _netbook_nya.

Changmin sudah menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aish kalau dia lupa bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa orang yang ingin mencelakainya!"

"Itu keinginan Joongie tidak bisa kau paksakan, kau dengar sendiri kan tadi penjelasan Yunho _hyung_? Kalau Joongie dipaksa mengingat kejadian di lab waktu itu, kesehatannya akan memburuk"

"Ck, tetap saja aku penasaran, aku takut nanti orang itu akan datang lagi untuk menyakiti Joongie"

"Aigoooo perhatian sekali eoh?"

Changmin menatap Kyu malas.

"Yah, apa benar tidak ada cara lain supaya Joongie mau mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau ini pemaksa sekali! Sebenarnya ada tapi aku tidak begitu yakin dan ini terlalu berbahaya Jung Changmin, aku tidak berani"

"Benarkah? Cara apa itu? Katakan padaku"

"Reka ulang kejadian, meski yeah kemungkinan terburuknya Joongie akan kembali _shock_"

"Begitukah?"

"Aku tidak yakin Min, aku takut ini akan mengganggu psikisnya, kau mau Joongie tidak sadarkan diri lagi?"

Changmin kembali menatap sahabatnya.

Dia menghela napas dan bersender pada bangkunya.

"Lalu bagaimana Kyu? Kalau begini kita tidak akan menemukan pelakunya"

"Ish, dasar tidak bisa sabar! Kita tunggu saja perkembangannya"

_Namja _Jung itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Ia kembali mengambil gelas tehnya dan menyeruputnya pelan, mata kecilnya melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak sibuk dengan _notebook_nya.

Siapa Cho Kyuhyun? Dia adalah sahabat si bungsu Jung. _Namja _berwajah tampan sekaligus manis ini memiliki kepintaran yang setara dengan Changmin. Selain pintar dalam pelajaran, Kyu juga pintar dalam bermain game.

Appanya seorang Psikolog ternama yang bekerja untuk Intelegen Kepolisian Korea, sedang ibunya seorang Psikiater terkenal dan sudah membuka sebuah Rumah Sakit di Nohwon.

Kyuhyun mewarisi darah orang tuanya yang pintar serta mampu menilai dan menganalisa sifat seseorang, karena itu Changmin meminta bantuan Kyu untuk membongkar teka-teki kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita minta ijin Kangin _Uisa_?"

"Aigoooo _uri_ Jung Changmin benar-benar penasaran rupanya, yah kau ingin menjadi detektif eoh?"

"Hum tentu saja! Aku ingin menjadi detektif, seorang intel seperti Appamu Kyu, keren sekali _aniya?_" kekehnya bangga.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"_Wae_? Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius, ah sudahlah jadi bagaimana? Apa bisa kita menjalankan saranmu tadi secepatnya?"

"Terlalu beresiko Jung, sudah kita tunggu saja beberapa hari sampai kondisi Joongie benar-benar pulih, lalu kita minta pendapat Yunho _hyung_ dan Jung ahjumma, bersabarlah sedikit"

"Eung kau benar juga Kyu, ya sudahlah kita tunggu sampai kondisinya pulih" Changmin nampak merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Btw apa kau sedang mencurigai seseorang sampai terburu-buru begitu ingin menemukan pelakunya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, aku mencurigai satu nama"

"_Nuguya?"_

"Jung Jessica"

**_LOVING YOU_**

"Aku masuk tidak ya? Nanti kalau dia mengingatku bagaimana? Ah tapi Yuchun bilang dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian itu"

Jessica bergumam sendiri, dirinya kini sudah berada didepan kamar rawat Jaejoong, ditangannya terdapat keranjang buah yang dibentuk sangat indah. Gadis itu memberanikan diri ke Rumah Sakit, bagaimana-pun ia juga merasa khawatir.

Pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong ia buka, dengan langkah perlahan Jessica memasuki kamar yang begitu sepi. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang tertidur pulas, mata kecilnya menangkap Yunho yang duduk disamping ranjang dan terus memperhatikan _namja _cantik itu terlelap. Jessica merasa cemburu, ia memang kekasih Yunho tapi dia tidak pernah melihat Yunho memandang dirinya seperti saat Yunho memandang Jaejoong.

"Jessie?"

"Ah _anyeong_ Oppa"

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Yuchun yang memberitahuku"

"Aaah begitu"

Jessica mendekati nakas disamping ranjang dan menaruh keranjang buah yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana kabar Joongie?"

"Ia mengalami _shock _dan sempat tidak sadarkan diri"

Hati Jessica entah kenapa berdenyut tidak nyaman.

Sungguh ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"J-Jung ahjumma dimana?" tanyanya untuk mengurangi ketidaknyamanan hatinya.

"Umma pulang kerumah mengambil baju-baju Joongie"

"Aaah"

Hening.

"Kau, pulang syuting atau?"

"Aku baru pulang kuliah"

Yunho mengangguk.

Keadaan kembali hening.

"O-Oppa"

"Hum?"

"A-apa Joongie baik-baik saja? Kondisinya bagaimana?"

_Yeoja _cantik itu memberanikan diri bertanya pada Yunho.

"Joongie sempat koma tapi sekarang kondisinya mulai membaik, hanya saja dia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan kejadian waktu itu, dia hanya terus merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku khawatir _keunde_ dia tidak ingat apapun"

"B-Benarkah?"

"Hum, aku heran kenapa Joongie bisa ada di lab, dan lagi lab itu terbakar"

Jantung Jessica berdetak tak nyaman.

"Kudengar pihak universitas sudah memanggil polisi untuk menyelidiki kejadian ini, aku hampir gila saat tahu Jaejoong ada didalam untung saja ada Jijji"

Gadis _blondie _itu mengepalkan tangannya cemas.

Cemas kalau sampai Yunho tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Jess, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?"

"_A-ani,_ aku hanya terlalu lelah jadwalku padat sekali akhir-akhir ini"

"Istirahatlah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan nanti kau bisa sakit"

Hati Jessica terenyuh mendengar nada perhatian Yunho.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengatakan hal yang begitu tulus padanya.

Sebenarnya meski mereka berpacaran, sikap Yunho terkesan dingin pada Jessica.

Well, mereka berpacaran pun itu karena Jessica yang memintanya.

Keluarga gadis cantik itu adalah sahabat Appanya.

Jadi Yunho menerima perasaan Jessica hanya sekedar menghormati sang Appa.

Jessica memandang sendu kearah Jaejoong.

Haruskah ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?

Dengan resiko ia akan kehilangan Yunho?

Setelah hampir 30 menit berada di kamar rawat Jaejoong, Jessica pamit. Yunho mengantarnya sampai ke lift.

**TRING**

"Aku pulang dulu Oppa, sampaikan salamku untuk Joongie kalau dia sudah bangun nanti"

"Hum, hati-hati dijalan _gomawo _sudah menjenguknya"

Jessica tersenyum dan masuk kedalam lift.

Tak berapa lama pintu lift itu terbuka lagi, Jessica yang sudah berada di lantai dasar keluar dan berpapasan dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Uh, ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku habis menjenguk Joongie, apa tidak boleh?"

"Ck tumben, bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jessica diam.

Pertama, ia malas meladeni adik kekasihnya itu.

Kedua, perkataan Changmin barusan sedikit menohok ulu hatinya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Jung _noona?_"

Jessica mendongak.

Ia berpikir apakah Changmin tahu?

Ah tapi tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang melihatnya saat kejadian itu terjadi.

"A-aku harus pulang aku ada syuting, permisi"

Gadis cantik itu melangkah cepat menjauhi ChangKyu.

"Aku yakin ada yang dia sembunyikan" ucap Changmin yakin.

"Eoh? Tapi yang aku lihat dia sepertinya tulus"

"Yah, jangan terkecoh dia itu aktris jadi dia pandai berakting!"

"Tapi barusan itu wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan wajah cemas Min"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Aish begitu saja marah, sudahlah kita lihat Joongie apa dia sudah bangun, dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu Jung, kau menyeramkan"

"Huh? Aku ini tampan, menyeramkan darimana"

"Dari atas sampai bawah wajahmu menyeramkan Jung"

"Meski aku menyeramkan tapi kau menyukaiku kan?" goda si bungsu Jung.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ah sudahlah, aku mau menengok Joongie"

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun mengaku saja, Minho sudah membocorkan rahasiamu, Kyu tunggu aku"

"Berisik!"

**_LOVING YOU_**

Hampir seminggu Jaejoong dirawat dan sekarang akhirnya _namja _kelewat cantik itu diperbolehkan pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, dipangkuannya duduk kucing kecil yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, Yuchun kebagian tugas untuk menyetir, Changmin duduk dikursi depan sedang Yunho bersama Jaejoong duduk dikursi belakang. Jung Umma tidak ikut karena ia sibuk memasak makanan favorit puteranya dan bersiap menyambut Jaejoong dirumah.

"_Jja _kita sudah sampai"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Joongie rindu rumah~"

"Yah yah jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu, ingat kata dokter kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah"

"Hehehe Joongie senang sekali akhirnya bisa pulang kerumah, Joongie bosan di Rumah Sakit! Makanannya tidak enak" pout Jaejoong.

"Uhm! Kau benar Joongie makanan di Rumah Sakit hambar tidak ada rasanya" sela Changmin.

Pria cantik itu mengangguk cepat.

"_Kajja_ kita masuk, Umma dan Appa pasti sudah menunggu" ucap Yunho.

"Eeh? Appa sudah pulang?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum entah kenapa bibirnya juga tak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum.

"_Jinjja_? _Kajja_ Yun, Joongie ingin bertemu Appa" Jaejoong menarik Yunho masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Hyung_ angkat kopernya neeee" sahut Changmin cuek lalu mengikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk.

"EOH? YA! CHANGMIN MAX CHANGMIN! Aish tidak sopan!"

"Ummaaaaaa Appaaaaaa"

"Joongie?"

Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Jung Appa, dieratkannya pelukan Jaejoong tanda bahwa ia sangat merindukan Appanya.

"Aigoooo Appa tidak percaya anak Appa sakit, seceria ini bagaimana bisa sakit eoh?"

"Joongie kangen Appa" ucap Jaejoong yang masih belum melepas memeluk Appanya.

"_Jinjja? _Appa juga rindu sekali dengan Joongie, _Jja _lihat Appa membawa sesuatu untuk putera Appa yang paling manis"

Jung Appa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna merah.

"Eoh? Ini Apa Appa?"

"Buka saja"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka kotak itu, ia terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kalung berbandul gajah mungil, hewan kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaaaaaa _yeppotta_, Appa_ gomawoyo_"

"Joongie suka?"

"_Neomu neomu neomu joahe_"

"Hahaha sukurlah, appa sengaja buatkan itu untuk Joongie karena kata Minnie Joongie sangat suka gajah"

Jaejoong terkekeh senang, ia sekali lagi memeluk Appa angkatnya itu.

"Whoaaa Joongie dapat hadiah dari Appa neee?" tanya Jung Umma yang masih menggunakan appronnya nampak keluar dari dapur.

"Umma~" Jaejoong kini menghambur memeluk Jung Umma.

"Aigoooo, anak Umma ceria sekali, bagaimana kabar Joongie hari ini?"

"Joongie sehat Umma, Joongie sudah tidak sakit lagi"

"Aish jangan terlalu gembira begitu, Joongie kan masih harus banyak istirahat, ah Umma juga punya hadiah buat Joongie"

Jung Umma membawa Jaejoong menuju ruang makan, di meja makan itu penuh dengan berbagai masakan kesukaan Jaejoong, mulai dari _Samgyupsal, Kimchi Jjigae, Salmon Sushi, Kue Beras pedas, Pie Apple, cake Banana, Nok Du Jur Eo, Dwae Ji An Sim, Tot Kalbi, dan Vanilla Ice Cream_, semuanya adalah makanan favorit seorang Kim Jaejoong**.**

Jaejoong terdiam takjub dibuatnya, mulutnya membuka lebar, air liurnya seolah menetes, tak sabar ia menarik kursi meja makan dan membuka piringnya.

"Umma Umma makan Joongie mau makan, Joongie lapar"

Jung Umma tersenyum sambil mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong.

Usahanya untuk membuat Jaejoong tersenyum berhasil, meski ia harus rela berlelah-lelah di dapur.

Jung Umma memanggil semua keluarga dan Yuchun untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kyaaaaaaa aku lapar sekali, Yunho _hyuuuuung_ bisa kau dekatkan _Tot Kalbi_ itu padaku? _Ppaliwa_" sahut Changmin yang kini sudah duduk disamping Jaejoong, wajah manisna berubah 'sangar' saat menatap semua hidangan yang tersaji.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana? Minggir itu tempatku"

"Ish duduk dimana saja sama kan _hyung"_

"Tidak sama Jung, _kka _pindah"

"Aish _childist_" dengan terpaksa Changmin mengangkat pantatnya dan pindah ketempat duduk di sebelah Yuchun.

Yuchun terkekeh.

Well, _namja Cassanova_ itu sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan posesif Yunho.

Begitu meriah acara makan bersama, tawa canda memenuhi seluruh ruang makan. Yunho sepertinya sudah terbiasa membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada dimulut atau baju Jaejoong, semua yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum melihat begitu besarnya perhatian yang diberikan Yunho.

Gembira, itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini, bisa dibilang peristiwa yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya itu sudah ia lupakan, dia benar-benar sudah melupakan semuanya, bukan keinginannya, melainkan otaknya yang mengunci otomatis kejadian buruk itu. sama seperti ketika otaknya mengunci memori Jaejoong saat api melalap kedua orang tuanya.

Pasca Jaejoong keluar dari Rumah Sakit aktifitas keluarga Jung kembali seperti biasa, Yunho masih dengan kuliahnya, Changmin bersekolah, Jung Appa bekerja dan Jung Umma mengurus rumah tangga, _Home Schooling_ Jaejoong juga masih berlanjut.

Ruangan yang kini menjadi 'sekolah' pribadi Jaejoong penuh dengan gambaran pria kelewat cantik itu. Jung Umma juga menambahkan wallpaper berwarna merah coklat agar lebih indah, serta terdapat _whiteboard_.

"Joongie kenapa langitnya berwarna hitam?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong asyik mewarnai.

"Huh? Ini kan sudah malam _saenim_" jawab Jaejoong polos, Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hmmmm begitu ya? Bagaimana kalau Joongie pakai warna abu-abu? Jadi tidak terlalu gelap"

Jaejoong yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat kini menundukan wajahnya.

"_W-Waeo_ Joongie, ada apa hum?"

"Joongie salah ne _saenim_? Warnanya harusnya abu-abu bukan hitam?"

"Eh? _Aniyo_, Joongie tidak salah _kka _Joongie mau pakai warna hitam hum?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, mulutnya mengerucut membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pakai warna hitam ne?"

"_Jeongmal? _Joongie boleh pakai warna hitam?"

"Hum tentu, _kka _lanjutkan menggambarnya"

"Hehehe ne _saenim gomawo,_ Choi _saenim_ yang terbaik!"

"Umma aku pulang"

"Eoh? Kau sudah pulang Yun? Tumben pulang cepat?"

"Tidak ada jadwal lagi Umma, Joongie mana?"

"Sedang belajar, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum lapar Umma, aku ingin melihat Joongie"

Yunho menaruh tas kuliahnya kemudian beranjak menuju ruang 'sekolah' Jaejoong, ia mengintip dari jendela dan dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang asik menggambar.

"Choi _saenim _lihat Joongie sudah selesai, _eotte?_"

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

Pasalnya ia mendapati buku gambar besar Jaejoong itu hanya berwarna hitam, tidak ada gambar apapun disana.

"Eung Joongie rumah gunung dan pohonnya mana?"

"Huh? Ada disitu _saenim keunde _itu kan sudah malam jadi gelap"

Pfft.

Bermaksud menggambar keadaan suasana dimalam hari _namja _cantik itu malah mewarnai semua kertas dengan crayon hitam.

"A-ah begitu" senyumnya kikuk.

"Uhm! Jadi berapa bintang yang Joongie dapat hari ini _saenim_?"

"Bintang ya? Euuung untuk hari ini _saenim_ beri satu ne?"

"Huh? Hanya satu? _Waeeee_ gambar Joongie jelek ne _saenim_?" ujarnya sedih.

"Gambar Joongie bagus sangat bagus, _hajiman_ kalau semuanya berwarna hitam seperti ini bagaimana _saenim _bisa lihat gambaran Joongie"

Jaejoong masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"_Kka _ini bintangnya, gambaran Joongie selanjutnya harus siang hari yang cerah neee?" Siwon mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong, di ikuti anggukan semangat dari Jaejoong, meski ia masih kesal karena hanya mendapat satu bintang hari ini.

"Aish! Kenapa dia harus menyentuh rambutnya? Ya Kim Jaejoong, jangan tersenyum seperti itu untuk guru kelebihan otot sepertinya, ck!" gumam Yunho pelan.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan membuat origami ne? Kemarin kita membuat origami gajah dan beruang, sekarang Joongie mau membuat origami apa?"

"Kodoooook, ajari Joongie membuat origami kodok ne _saenim_"

"_Arraso_ sekarang kita akan belajar membuat origami katak"

"Kodok"

"Iyaaa katak itu kodok Joongie"

"Ooooo"

"Nah, Joongie mau pakai kertas warna apa?"

"Euuunngg merah!"

"Merah? Kenapa tidak hijau? Katak kan warnanya hijau"

"_Aniyo _Joongie lebih suka warna merah daripada hijau!"

"Ok, kalau begitu ini kertas merah untuk Joongie dan yang hijau untuk _saenim_, pertama-tama-"

Yunho masih 'menguntit' Jaejoong yang nampak asik belajar.

Ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan guru privat _namja _cantik itu.

Cemburu eoh?

"Ehem"

"Omo! Umma mengagetkan saja" Yunho terkejut ketika Jung Umma sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan membawa nampan berisi _Ginger cookies_ kesukaan Jaejoong dan dua gelas Jus Jeruk.

"Suruh siapa mengintip? Awas Umma mau memberikan ini untuk Joongie dan Choi _saenim_"

"Umma~" Yunho menarik lengan baju Jung Umma dan merajuk.

"Omo omo Jung Yunho kau kenapa huh? Kenapa jadi manja begini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja dengan Umma-ku sendiri? Changmin saja boleh"

"Ck, kau lupa umurmu Yun? 22 tahun! Dan harusnya kau sudah pantas untuk menikah, Umma kan sudah kepingin menimang cucu"

"_Ish _Umma cerewet! Yah Umma, bisakah Umma mengganti guru privat Joongie? Yang sudah lebih tua lebih bagus lebih berpengalaman"

"Huh? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengganti guru Joongie" tanya Jung Umma curiga.

"A-Aniya i-itu hanya saja Choi _saenim _nampak kurang berpengalaman menjadi guru, lebih baik cari yang sudah tua saja Umma"

"Ish kau jangan aneh-aneh Yun, Choi _saenim _itu guru privat terbaik se-Korea selatan, di usianya yang masih muda dia sudah meraih gelar S2nya dan sekarang dia sedang melanjutkan program doktor, kau tahu dia juga seorang dosen di Universitas _Seoul_, dan lagi dia itu anak temannya Umma"

Yunho merengut tidak suka sang Umma lebih membela guru tampan itu.

"Sudah Umma mau memberikan kue ini minggir Jung Yunho" Jung Umma mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya kemudian melangkah masuk.

"Eiiii" protes si tampan Jung.

"Joongie sayaaanng lihat Umma bawa apa?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa _ginger cookies_!"

"Ah Choi _saenim _istirahat sebentar, ini ada kue dan minuman segar silahkan di cicipi, kue ini buatan saya sendiri" ujar Jung Umma sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nde Jung ahjumma_ gomawo" _Siwon mengambil satu kue dan mengigitnya.

"_Eotte? _Enak tidak _saenim?_"

"Hm, enak sekali anda pintar memasak ahjumma"

"Ahahaha tidak juga, _kka _habiskan neee"

"Semua masakan Umma Joongie memang enak _saenim"_

"Joongie~ah" Yunho memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Yunnieeee"

_Namja _cantik itu berdiri dan langsung memeluk Yunho.

"Yunnie sudah pulang?"

"Kalau aku ada disini tentu aku sudah pulang"

Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho gemas melihatnya, ingin rasanya ia mencubiti pipi gembul itu sekarang juga.

Mencubiti dengan bibir lebih tepatnya.

"Kau sedang belajar apa eoh?"

"Joongie sedang membuat origami kodok"

Yunho memperhatikan kertas warna yang berantakan disana sini.

"Yunnie mau coba membuat origami kodok? Joongie ajarkan neee?"

Jaejoong memberikan kertas berwarna merah dan mengajarkan si tampan Jung. Namun karena memang Yunho tidak berbakat dalam seni melipat kertas, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal dibuatnya, beberapa kali Yunho salah melipat atau bahkan membuat kertasnya sobek.

"Aaaaaaaa bukan begitu Yunnie! Ish daritadi Yunnie salah terus"

"Aish ini sudah benar Joongie apanya yang salah?"

"Lipatannya tidak begini Yunnie ini kurang rapih, Uh Yunnie menghabiskan kertas warna Joongie saja! Lihat kertas merahnya hanya tinggal satu"

"Salah sendiri, kenapa Joongie memberikan aku kertas berwarna merah terus"

"Tapi Joongie kan suka warna merah!"

"_Arraso arraso _nanti kita beli lagi yang banyak, _kajja _ajarkan aku lagi"

"_Shiruh _Joongie capek, Yunnie tidak bisa membuat origami! Joongie mau ke kamar mandi dulu, Yunnie diam ne jangan mengambil kertas warna Joongie lagi, nanti kertas warna Joongie habis"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi, dan sekarang hanya tinggal Yunho dan Siwon yang berada diruangan tersebut, Jung Umma sudah keluar sejak mengantarkan kue dan minuman.

"Aigooo Joongie itu anak yang sangat manis ne" ucap Siwon.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Aaahh sungguh menggemaskan, aku sangat menyukainya"

Sekarang mata musang itu berganti melebar.

"Senang sekali kalau anak-ku nanti akan manis dan lucu seperti Joongie"

Mata itu kembali menyipit ditambah keningnya yang berkerut bingung.

"A-anak?"

"Hum anak, istriku sedang hamil lima bulan dan aku harap anaku akan lahir dengan cantik seperti Joongie"

Oow.

Sepertinya ada yang sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak eoh?

Yunho berdehem pelan.

"Joongie dataaang, Huh? Yunnie tidak memakai kertas warna Joongie kan?" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Yunho menggeleng ia tersenyum lembut.

Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan _namja _cantiknya untuk kembali belajar.

"Umma"

"Hum?"

"Aku rasa Joongie tidak membutuhkan guru baru, biar saja Choi _saenim_ yang menjadi guru privat Joongie" ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Huh? Memangya siapa yang mau mengganti guru Joongie?"

**TBC**

**Miaaaann kl semakin GJ. Part ini manis2 dulu, chap depan jg manis, chap depannya manis lagi hehe, yg manis2 aja deh ye ffnya, konfliknya jg yg sederhana2 sajaaa. Buat yg nanya karakter Jessica disini, dia kg jahat cmn BT aja ama Jeje.**

**Sankyunaaaa #loveusign**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVIN' YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Mian untuk apdet yg seabad *bow* sankyu telah menunggu *bowlagi* sankyu jg udh review di chap kemaren, it mean alot for me ^^ . Hepi reading readers #kecupmanja**

**.**

**.**

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, Oktober berganti November, musim dingin tiba menandakan akan memasuki natal dan _winter_. Tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi di keluarga Jung. Jung Appa masih sibuk dikantornya, Jung Umma tetap menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus keluarga, Yunho sedang mempersiapkan skripsi karena sebentar lagi ia akan segera lulus, Changmin juga masih berkutat dengan makanan, kue, kulkas, game dan Kyuhyun(?).

"Sudah hampir sebulan, kita juga masih belum punya petunjuk"

Ucap si tampan Changmin sambil memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, ini sudah waktunya jam pulang sekolah.

"Tidak adanya saksi saat kejadian cukup memperumit keadaan, ah bagaimana keadaan Joongie apa kondisinya sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah ceria seperti biasa, kau mau melihatnya?"

"_Jeongmal? _Aaaahh aku merindukan Joongie"

"Nde, dia juga beberapa kali menanyakan _'Changminnie, Kyuhyunnie kapan kesini? Joongie rindu'_ " ucap Changmin menirukan gaya bicara Jaejoong.

"Ya ya berhenti melakukan itu, kau tidak imut sama sekali Jung"

"Hahaha aku memang tidak imut tapi aku tampan"

"Neee tampan jika dilihat dari _Namsan Tower_"

"Eiiii, kau masih mau tidak mengaku kalau aku tampan eoh? Lalu yang kau katakan pada Minho apa?"

"Apa? Apa yang sudah aku katakan pada si muka kodok itu? Aku tidak ingat"

"Ya! _GaemGyu_, kau tidak mau mengaku? YA! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

Dua sahabat dekat itu saling bekejaran di koridor sekolah, tak lupa dengan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Neee _chakkamanyo_"

**CKLEK**

"_Anyeong _Joongie"

"Huh? _Noona _jahat?"

"Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Joongie sudah sembuh, Noona mau masuk?"

"Hm, bolehkah?"

"Tentu masuk saja" Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Jessica bisa masuk kedalam.

"Noona mencari Yunnie? Yunnie sedang mandi karena baru pulang latihan basket"

"_Aniyo_, noona ingin bertemu Joongie, lihat noona bawakan ini untuk Joongie"

Gadis cantik _blondie _itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"OMO! Gajaaaaaaaaahhhh"

Mata indah itu berbinar senang saat Jessica mengeluarkan boneka gajah kecil berwarna merah.

"_Eotte _Joongie suka? Kudengar dari Yuchun kau sangat suka gajah _aniya_?"

"Uhm! Joongie cinta gajah"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini untuk Joongie"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Hum, ambilah"

"Hehehe _gomawo _noona"

Haah tawa itu.

Entah kenapa Jessica menyukai tawa renyah itu.

"Jess?" Yunho terlihat turun dari tangga.

"Yunnie! Noona memberikan Joongie gajah merah! Lihaaaaatt"

Yunho mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jaejoong.

_Namja _tampan itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas saat si cantik Kim memamerkan koleksi gajah terbarunya dengan cara yang begitu lucu.

"_Gomawo _hadiahnya Jess"

"_Gwaenchana _Oppa aku senang kalau Joongie menerimanya"

"Kau baru pulang syuting? Tunggu kuambilkan minum"

"Tidak usah Oppa, aku hanya sebentar karena masih harus syuting lagi"

"Benarkah? Kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini eoh?"

"Hum, aku sedang syuting drama terbaru Oppa doakan neee"

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Oppa ahjumma _eoddi?_"

"Umma sedang keluar, katanya mau membeli buah _keunde _sudah hampir tiga jam belum pulang juga"

Jessica terkekeh.

"Kebiasaan perempuan Oppa"

"Haaaah kau benar, pasti saat pulang nanti Umma membawa barang yang bukan hanya buah"

"Dan aku yakin didalamnya ada banyak sekali camilan untuk Changmin"

Yunho dan Jessica tertawa.

Sudah lama juga mereka tidak berbicara santai seperti sekarang.

Hal itu membuat _namja _cantik kita mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Ia sedikit kesal karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah Jaejoongie, kenapa kau diam?" tanya si _blondie _menyadari raut kesal Jaejoong.

"Uh, Joongie tidak mengerti yang Yunnie dan _noona _bicarakan jadi Joongie diam"

**CKLEK**

"Ummaaaaa anak ter-tampan-mu pulaaaaaanngg"

"Minnieeee"

"_Anyeong _Joongie, huh? Kau lagi? Untuk apa ada disini?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk pada Jessica.

"Jung Changmin"

Yunho berkata sedikit tegas.

Changmin hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kyunie? Kyaaaaaaa Kyuhyunieeeee"

"Joongie~aaaahhh"

Kedua _uke_ itu saling berpelukan.

"Joongie kangen Kyu"

"Hum, aku juga"

"Yah, Joongie kenapa hanya Kyu yang dipeluk?"

Si cantik Kim melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melirik kearah Changmin.

Ia tersenyum dan kini gantian memeluk _namja _tiang itu.

Jaejoong juga menarik Kyuhyun agar mereka saling berpelukan bersama.

"Hehehe kalau begini kan semuanya kebagian pelukan Joongie"

JaeChangKyu asik berpelukan.

Tidak menyadari ada yang sedang menatap iritasi disana.

"Ehem, Jung Changmin Cho Kyuhyun kalian bukan _telletubies _bersaudara kan? Kalau bukan cepat sudahi acara BER-PELUKAN-NYA!"

ChangKyu melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho bingung.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, jangan sembarangan memeluk orang lain"

"_Waeo? _Joongie kan sayang Minnie dan Kyunie, Yunnie mau Joongie peluk juga?"

Oow.

Yunho gugup seketika.

"_A-aniyo_, kalau sayang kan tidak harus peluk-peluk"

"Ish, terlihat sekali" bisik Changmin

"Sangat jelas" jawab Kyuhyun

"Hmmmm~" ChangKyu mengangguk bersamaan.

Yunho menyipitkan pandangannya pada duo _evil._

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"_Opsoyo_" jawab ChangKyu kompak.

Yunho mendecih, ia tahu pasti kedua _dongsaeng_ setan itu sedang berfikir yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Buru-buru sekali? Kau tidak mau makan siang dulu?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ani _Oppa aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting"

"Ah _arraso_, di tempat syuting kau jangan lupa makan siang_"_

"Ne Oppa" wajah cantik itu tersenyum.

"Noona nanti kalau kesini lagi kita main bersama ne"

"Tentu, kita akan menghias rumah boneka gajah bersama _eotte_?"

"Uhm! Noona janji neeeeeee"

"Ndeee"

"_Pinky Promise_?"

"Eeh?"

Jessica menatap Jaejoong bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jaejoong.

"_Pinky Promise"_

Perasaan bersalah Jessica masih menguar di dadanya setiap kali ia melihat senyum indah Jaejoong. Ada sedikit rasa lega si cantik Kim tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian hari itu. Karena percaya atau tidak, Jessica ingin menebus kesalahannya.

**.**

**.**

***NEXT DAY***

"Hyung, Apa hyung sudah menemukan Universitas yang bagus untuk-ku di Jepang? Ingat hyung, aku tidak mau kampus yang jarak antara kantin dan kelasnya jauh, aku juga tidak mau kampus yang hanya memiliki satu kantin"

"-_- kau ini mau kuliah atau makan huh? Apa kantin menjadi tolak ukurmu memilih Universitas?"

"Tentu! Aku ini sudah jenius hyung, jadi masuk kampus manapun tidak masalah tapi kampus yang memiliki kantin dengan menu makanan ter-lezat, terenak dan ter-bersih kan jarang"

Yunho menatap malas adik bungsunya.

Ia kembali menatap _Apple _tabletnya.

Dua bulan lagi Changmin akan lulus sekolah, dan ia memilih Jepang untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya.

"Universitas Tokyo _eotte_?"

"Hummm kudengar jurusan Astronomy yang terbaik disana, tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan planet bintang dan segala macam benda langit, aku lebih suka Dorayaki yang terkenal dari kantin mereka, yang lain hyung"

Yunho melanjutkan pencarian.

Mengacuhkan si bungsu yang sedang asik mencomot donat miliknya.

Jaejoong? Si cantik itu sedang belanja dengan Jung Umma.

"Universitas Kyoto?"

"Eiiii, aku mau menjadi mahasiswa hyung bukan biksu, kuil disana banyak sekali, yang lain"

Yunho mulai menghela napas jengah.

Adiknya yang satu ini sungguh menyebalkan _aniya?_

"Universitas Osaka? Kau bisa mengambil jurusan Hukum atau Kedokteran disana, kedua jurusan itu yang terbaik dan banyak peminatnya"

Changmin nampak berpikir.

"Oke, simpan dulu Universitas Osaka nanti akan kucari informasi mengenai kantin yang mereka miliki, lanjut"

Yunho kembali mengetikan jari lentiknya di _keyboard touch screen_ mahalnya.

Menyambangi website-website Universitas terbaik di Jepang.

"Universitas Keio? Perdana Menteri Jepang yang sekarang alumni Universitas itu jadi tidak perlu diragukan lagi kualitas pendidikannya"

"Aish _shiruh_, kau tahu _hyung_ kampus itu hanya memiliki satu kantin dan lagi jaraknya jauuuuh sekali! Lewat lewat"

"YAH JUNG CHANGMIN"

"_Wae_? Hyung mau protes? AKu bilang Umma kalu hyung tidak ma-"

"Ya ya, siapa yang protes? Ck, kita lanjutkan"

Changmin terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

Sebenarnya Yunho malas harus membantu adiknya yang banyak sekali mau-nya itu.

Tapi demi Audi A6 miliknya yang diancam akan disita Jung Umma jika ia tidak membantu Changmin, maka ia memilih untuk mengikuti permainan sang adik.

_60 Menit kemudian._

"Dengar Max Changmin, aku masih harus mengerjakan skripsi-ku bukan hanya membantumu mencarikan tempat kuliah! Dari puluhan Universitas yang ku tawarkan kau hanya baru memilih tiga, itupun karena makanan dikantinnya enak! Ini yang terakhir _ARRASO"_

"Yeeeeee"

"Universitas Tsukuba?"

"Tsukuba? Hummm kudengar jurusan Arsitekturnya yang terbaik se-Jepang, _hajiman _Universitas Tsukuba juga Universitas ter-luas di Jepang, aigoooo aku yakin kantinnya juga tidak dekat"

"-_- Jadi bagaimana?"

Changmin menghela napasnya.

Ia melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya sambil bersandar di sofa.

"Haaah kalau begitu nanti akan kupikirkan lagi hyung. Osaka, Tohoku dan Hokaido. Hummm sebenarnya aku lebih suka Tohoku, itu terdengar seperti Tohoshinki"

"Yaish tadi kau memilih kampus karena makanannya sekarang karena boyband favoritmu itu huh?"

"Eiiii Tohoshinki bukan boyband biasa hyung, mereka itu dewa~"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

Entah apa yang Umma-nya inginkan sewaktu hamil sang adik.

Akhirnya selama lebih dari dua jam, Yunho hanya berkutat dengan tabletnya.

Membantu Changmin menemukan Universitas yang tepat.

Meski terkadang, ia ingin menjambak rambut sang adik karena membuatnya kesal.

Jung Changmin benar-benar manusia titisan setan.

***NEXT DAY***

Hari ini hari minggu.

Jung Appa membawa keluarganya berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan.

Sudah lama juga mereka tidak berlibur bersama.

"Kyaaaaaaaa dingin sekaliiii, Minnie Minnie lihat mulut Joongie berasap, hah hah"

_Seoul _memasuki _winter_.

Membuat suhu udara semakin mendingin.

"Neee dan dingin membuatku lapar"

"Eoh? Bukannya Minnie sudah makan dirumah"

"Itu kan dirumah disini belum, lagipula ini karena faktor udara bukan karena perutku"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menggumam 'O'

Mungkin dia lupa kalau adik tirinya itu memiliki napsu makan yang kurang normal.

"Joongie, kenapa tidak memakai syal?" tanya Yunho.

"Huh? Omo! Joongie lupa, syalnya ada di mobil, _chakkaman _Joongie am-"

"Aish tidak usah, ini pakai saja punyaku"

Yunho mengalungkan syal merah miliknya ke leher putih Jaejoong.

Membuat si pemilik wajah putih pucat itu merona.

Dan membuat Jung Appa, Jung Umma dan Jung Changmin hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada" jawab ketiga Jung itu kompak, dan memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Umma! Aku mau sosis bakar _barbeque, _belikan aku 5 porsi Umma"

"Ya ya ya Changmin~ah kau sudah makan banyak dirumah, beli 2 saja"

"_Mwo? _Dua? Itu hanya sampai tenggorokan-ku Umma, tidak mengenyangkan"

"Sosis itu berukuran jumbo Umma makan satu saja tidak habis"

"Itu kan Umma, ya sudah kalau Umma tidak mau membelikan Appa saja neeeee" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

Jung Ji Hoon sang kepala keluarga tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

"_Arraso_, _kajja_"

"Yaaiiiyyy Appa yang terbaik, Umma pelit"

"Aish yah Jung Changmin!"

Jung Umma Jung Appa dan Changmin sudah berjalan mendahului YUNJAE.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

Jaejoong masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Ia masih saja diam, sejak Yunho mengalungkan syal merah padanya.

"YAH! Kenapa kau juga tidak memakai sarung tangan?!" pekik Yunho saat tahu si cantik Kim tidak memakai sarung tangan di udara yang begitu dingin.

"I-Itu"

"Yaish"

Si tampan Jung mencopot kedua sarung tangannya dan memakaikan-nya ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Yunnie tidak memakai syal, sarung tangan Yunnie juga dipakai Joongie, Yunnie nanti kedinginan"

"Jaketku sudah tebal"

"Tetap saja dingin"

"Kau lebih penting, kau kan sering sekali sakit"

"Tapi nanti Yunnie juga bisa sakit"

"Kau cerewet sekali, sudah kita jalan lagi"

"_Shiruh_"

Jaejoong mencopot sarung tangan yang berada di sebelah kanan.

Kemudian ia memakaikannya ke tangan kanan Yunho.

Setelah itu ia menggamit tangan Yunho yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan.

Dan memasukan kedua tangan berbeda warna itu kedalam saku jaket Yunho.

"Y-Ya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Begini lebih baik _aniya_? Tangan Yunnie tidak kedinginan hihihi"

Well.

Wajah _tan _itu kini nampak bersemu.

Bagaimana tidak jika tangannya dan tangan Jaejoong saling menggengam didalam saku jaket miliknya.

"_Kajja kajja _kita susul Umma dan Appa"

Jaejoong berjalan agak kencang.

Membuat Yunho sedikit tertarik.

Kegiatan jalan-jalan keluarga Jung sangat menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong.

Sejak mereka tiba, Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"Yunnieeeee, itu apa?"

"Permen kapas"

"Huh? Permen kapas?"

"Hum, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Enak?"

"Rasanya manis seperti permen"

"_Jinjja_? Joongie mau coba Joongie mau coba"

Yunho membelikan satu buah permen kapas berukuran besar untuk Jaejoong.

"Whoaaaaaaaa _mashita!_"

"Joongie, kau beli permen kapas? Hyung aku mau belikan juga"

"Ambilah"

"Yahooooo hyung yang terbaik! Ahjussi aku ambil 5"

"Yah satu saja cukup"

"_Shiruuh _aku mau lima"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

Apa adiknya ini tidak pernah merasa kenyang?

Setelah membeli banyak permen kapas.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berkeliling.

Kali ini Yunho harus rela tangannya ditarik-tarik kedua adiknya memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual pernak pernik.

Ia merasa seperti seorang bapak yang mengajak kedua anak lelakinya bermain. 

"Whoaaaa bagus sekali"

"Joongie gelang yang ini bagus ne?"

"Hum, tapi Joongie suka yang ini"

"Ah kau benar, hyung belikan kami gelang ini"

"Kau punya uang jajan sendiri Jung Changmin"

"Tidak bawa dompet, ayolah hyung gelang ini bagus sekali aku akan beli dua yang satu untuk Kyunie"

"Yah! Aish Umma dan Appa _eoddie_ eoh?"

"Sedang kencan, sudah sebaiknya jangan ganggu mereka, hyung belikan neeee"

"Ck, _arra arra_"

"Yaiiiyyy hyung yang terbaik"

"Joongie kau mau juga?" tanya Yunho.

"_Aniya_, Joongie tidak mau beli" 

Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat barang.

Jaejoong dikagetkan dengan sapaan seseorang disampingnya.

"Euung _mian _tapi apa kau Kim Jaejoong?"

"Huh? Ne _nuguya_?"

"Ah jadi kau benar Kim Jaejoong, yah kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Yihan, Jin Yihan"

"Eoh? Yihan hyung? Omo _jeongmal_?"

"Aigoooo kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku Joongie~ah"

"Hihihi _mian _hyung, ah hyung kenapa ada disini? Bukannya hyung sedang kuliah di Jepang?"

"Aku sedang libur natal, jadi pulang ke Korea"

"Omo _jinjjaaaa_?"

"Hm, sudah lama tidak melihatmu kau semakin cantik joongie~ah"

"Aish Joongie tampan hyung!"

"Ahahaha _arra arra"_

Yunho yang tidak mengerti dengan sosok _namja-_sok-kenal-dengan-Jaejoong- itu hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi keduanya tajam.

Entahlah.

Dia hanya tidak suka Jaejoong terlalu akrab dengan orang lain.

"Ah Yihan hyung, ini Yunnie dan yang ini Minnie"

"Yunnie? Minnie?"

"Uhm! Yunnie ini Yihan hyung, teman Joongie waktu di panti. Dulu Yihan hyung sering datang ke panti membawa banyak sekali makanan untuk Joongie dan teman-teman hehehe"

Ah, begitu.

Jadi _namja _ini salah satu penyumbang di Panti Asuhan tempat Jaejoong pernah tinggal.

"_Anyeong_, Jin Yihan _imnida_"

"Yunho, Jung Yunho"

"Hyung, sekarang Joongie sudah tidak tinggal di panti lagi setelah panti di tutup"

"_Jeongmal? _Jadi _St. Cassiopeia _sudah ditutup?"

"Hum, ada ahjussi jahat yang mau membeli panti jadi Joongie dan teman-teman berpisah" ucapnya sedih.

Yihan mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Bermaksud untuk menghibur.

Tapi hal itu justru membuat mata seorang Jung iritasi.

"Sekarang Joongie tinggal bersama Umma Appa Jung, sama Yunnie dan Minnie juga"

"Aaah jadi kau diadopsi mereka?"

"Huh? Adopsi?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Hum, adopsi itu kau tinggal bersama keluarga barumu"

"Ooooo"

"_Kka _apa mereka semua baik padamu?"

"Yah yah apa maksud pertanyaan anda Jin Yihan~shi? Keluargaku semuanya menyayangi Jaejoong!" kesal Changmin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah"

"Hum, Umma Appa Jung Minnie dan Yunnie sangat baik sama Joongie, Joongie sayang mereka semua hihihi"

"Neee aku senang kalau kau juga senang Joongie, ah bagaimana kalau kau mampir kerumahku? Tidak jauh darisini"

"Kerumah Yihan hyung?"

"Hum, disana ada _pudding _cake kau suka dengan _pudding cake _buatan Ummaku kan Joongie?"

"_JINJJAAA_? Uhm Joongie ma-"

"_Kajja _kita pulang"

Yunho mendadak menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar.

Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keakraban Jaejoong dan Yihan.

"Eh? Tapi tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi Kim Jaejoong! Kau mau Umma mengkhawatirkanmu karena kita sudah terlalu lama keluar, _kajja_"

"Y-Yunnie tangan Joongie, Yihan hyung sampai jumpa nanti"

"Neee bye Joongie"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Tidak tahu saja dia ada yang sedang menahan emosinya.

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya keluarga Jung sudah tiba di kediaman mereka.

Yunho memilih kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jung Umma bingung.

Jung Umma dan Jung Appa memasuki kamar mereka.

Memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah seharian berjalan-jalan.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho sedih.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Yihan, Yunho bersikap acuh padanya.

"Joongie istirahat ne"

"Nde, Minnie~ah apa Joongie _nappeun_?"

"Huh? _Ani_, kenapa?"

"Yunnie marah sama Joongie"

Changmin terkekeh.

Dia sangat tahu kenapa kakaknya itu bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang tidurlah sudah malam"

"_Arraso, jalja _Minnie"

"_Jalja _Joongie"

**.**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu.

Dan dua hari juga Yunho masih bersikap dingin terhadap Jaejoong.

Hal itu jelas membuat Jung-Kim-Jaejoong sedih.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti 'kesalahannya'.

**TING TONG**

"Joongie sayang tolong buka pintunya"

"Ne Umma"

**CKLEK**

"Omo, Yihan hyung?!"

"_Anyeong _Jaejoongie"

"Hyung! Bagaimana hyung tahu rumah Joongie?"

"Ahahaha keluarga Jung yang memiliki dua anak bernama Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin di Seoul bahkan mungkin di dunia ini hanya ada satu, Jung Ji Hoon. Mudah sekali menemukan rumah ini Joongie, keluarga Jung adalah keluarga terpandang"

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Hum, hahaha wajah terkejutmu lucu sekali"

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Joongie, siapa yang datang sayang?"

"Ah Umma, ini teman Joongie"

"Teman? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri.

_Namja _yang bisa dibilang tampan itu mengobrol santai dengan Jaejoong diruang tamu.

Dulu.

Keluarga Jin, adalah salah satu pendonor di Panti.

Karena itu Yihan dan Jaejoong bisa berteman baik.

**CKLEK**

"Aku pulang"

"Yunnie! Yunnie sudah pulang?"

Yunho yang baru saja pulang kuliah melihat Jaejoong dan _namja _bernama Yihan.

Serta eadaannya yang sedang lelah membuat _mood_nya sedikit memburuk.

"Yunho, kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan?"

"Hum sudah, Minnie mana?"

"Seperti biasa dirumah Kyu"

Yunho menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Jaejoong mengekor dibelakangnya.

Si tampan Jung berbalik dan menatap malas.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ani_"

Ia menghela napasnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku Joongie, aku lelah sekali hari ini"

Raut wajah cantik itu nampak sedih.

Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho masih marah padanya.

"_Arraso_, Yunnie istirahat saja ne"

Yunho kembali berjalan menapaki tangga.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

"Joongie?"

"Umma, Yunnie masih marah sama Joongie"

"Tidak sayang, Yunnie hanya lelah"

"Joongie _nappeun_! Selalu membuat Yunnie marah"

"_Ani, _Joongie anak Umma yang paling manis. Yunnie yang _nappeun_, biar nanti Umma marahi Yunnie"

"Eh? _Andwe_, Umma jangan marahi Yunnie"

"Aigoooo Joongie selalu membelanya, ya sudah sekarang Joongie kembali keruang tamu, teman Joongie sendirian disana"

"Uhm!"

Jaejoong melangkah kembali keruang tamu.

"Haaah ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Jung Umma. 

Tiga jam kemudian Yihan sudah pulang.

Dan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya berguling-guling diatas kasurnya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho tidak marah lagi.

Tentu ia tidak mau berlama-lama 'marahan' dengan Yunho.

Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ia-pun keluar dari kamarnya mencari si sulung Jung.

Dan ia mendapati Yunho yang sedang duduk di taman belakang.

"Y-Yunnie~ah"

Yunho menoleh.

Cukup terkejut melihat Jaejoong berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Masuklah, udaranya dingin"

"Y-Yunnie masih marah sama Joongie ne?"

"Marah? Padamu? Untuk apa"

"Lalu kenapa Yunnie mendiamkan Joongie? Yunnie pasti marah!"

"_Ani_"

"Bohong! Yunnie pasti marah sama Joongie, iya kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"_Molla_, Joongie sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Yunnie marah sama Joongie"

Yunho menghela napasnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong mungkin benar.

Kenapa dia bisa marah pada si cantik Kim?

"Aku tidak marah padamu, _mian_"

Jaejoong diam.

Ia masih memandang Yunho yang sejak tadi pemilik wajah kecil itu berbicara sama sekali tidak menatap padanya.

"Uh, Yunnie masih marah, Joongie _nappeun _ne? _Mianhe _Yunnie~ya"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

Memainkan kedua jari lentiknya.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Siapa yang tega dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

Tingkah Jaejoong seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta maaf pada ibunya.

"Haaahh kemarilah, sudah jangan bersedih kau jelek sekali dengan wajah seperti itu"

_Namja _cantik itu mendongakan kepalanya.

Berjalan pelahan mendekati Yunho.

Dan dengan cepat memeluk si tampan Jung dari samping.

"_Mian _Yunnie~ya _jeongmal mianhe_, Joongie _nappeun_!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil.

Dielusnya tangan kecil yang melingkar di pundaknya itu.

"Kau tidak nakal Joongie, aku-aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat dengan _namja _itu"

"Hum? Maksud Yunnie Yihan hyung? Ish, Yihan hyung itu teman Joongie sewaktu di panti Yunnie"

"Tapi kau terlihat akrab sekali"

"Yihan hyung sangat baik dan juga tampan, Joongie dulu memanggilnya hyung tampan"

"Oh benarkah?"

"_Keunde _Yunnie jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh lebih tampan hehehe"

Yunho terkekeh.

Ia melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan mengapit kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu terlalu akrab dengan _namja _lain. Kau miliku Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya merespon mengedipkan mata.

"Aku menyayangimu Joongie, sangat"

"Uhm! Joongie juga"

"_Jeongmal_? Apa kau mengerti arti rasa sayangku?"

"Euung?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

Masih dengan kedua tangan besar Yunho yang mengapit pipinya.

"Aku harap kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti"

**CHUP**

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir merah Jaejoong.

Dan kembali ke kamar.

Meninggalkan si cantik Kim yang nampak terkejut.

Tubuhnya menegang.

Matanya berkedip cepat.

Darahnya berdesir hangat.

Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Y-Yunnie" ucapnya sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya ia menemukan sang adik yang tengah tersenyum tidak jelas padanya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Masih jam 9 hyung"

"Umma Appa _eoddie_?"

"Di kamar"

Yunho mengangguk.

Dia berjalan melewati Changmin menuju dapur.

Diambilnya segelas air putih dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Sang adik mengekor di belakang.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hum? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang hyung lakukan tadi dengan Joongie?"

Yunho mendelik

"Kau mengintip?"

"Tidak sengaja"

Yunho menaruh gelasnya di meja makan.

Menatap adik semata wayang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku menyayanginya"

"Aku juga"

"Tapi rasaku berbeda"

"Seperti rasaku pada Kyu?"

"Ck, aku bukan menyayangi Jaejoong sebagai sahabat Changmin"

"Aku juga menyayangi Kyu bukan sebagai sahabat"

Yunho memicingkan matanya.

"Kau, kau menyukai Kyu?"

"_Wae_? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Lakukan sesukamu"

Keduanya diam sejenak.

"Hyung, katakan padaku benar kau menyukai Joongie?"

"Entahlah Min, aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri"

"Lalu apa alasan hyung selama dua hari ini mendiamkan Joongie? Apa hyung marah padanya karena Joongie bertemu dengan Yihan hyung?"

"A-aku tidak marah"

"Oh yeah hyung tidak marah hanya cemburu"

"Yah! Aku tidak cemburu"

"Ck, tidak mau mengaku"

Yunho menatap sang adik gelisah.

Changmin memang sangat tahu watak kakaknya.

Dan itu tidak bisa membuat Yunho berbohong sedikitpun di depan Changmin.

"Aku hanya tidak suka bukan cemburu!"

"Sama saja hyung, saranku kalau memang hyung benar menyukai Joongie katakan saja padanya"

"Dia belum mengerti hal seperti itu Minnie~ah"

"Sabar hyung, aku yakin suatu saat Joongie akan mengerti"

"Eiii kau cerewet sekali, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyu?"

"Akan kukatakan setelah lulus nanti, sekarang kami disibukan dengan ujian akhir hyung, aku tidak mau membebani pikirannya"

"Yeah kau memang beban untuk Kyu Jung Changmin"

"Huh? Maksud hyung?"

"Makanmu banyak, badanmu tinggi, berat badanmu juga naik, sudah pasti kau akan membebani Kyu"

"YAH HYUNG!"

"Hahahaha"

***NEXT NEXT DAY***

"Yunnieeeee antarkan Joongie ke dokter hewan, Hiro harus di vaksin Yunnie~ya"

"Aish Kim Jaejoong, kau tidak lihat aku? Aku sedang mengerjakan skripsi, nanti saja tunggu Umma atau Minnie pulang"

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Ia kesal karena Yunho tidak mau mengantarnya ke dokter hewan.

Hiro, anjing yang baru saja dibelikan Jung Appa harus di vaksin agar terbebas dari penyakit.

"Yunnie~ah" rajuknya.

Yunho diam.

"Yunnie~"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ish Yunnie menyebalkan!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ne?"

"Permisi tuan muda Jaejoong, ada tamu untuk anda"

"Huh? Tamu? Untuk Joongie?"

"Ne, Jin Yihan~shi menunggu anda di ruang tamu"

"Yihan hyung? A_rraso_, nanti Joongie kebawah _gomawo _Kang ahjussi"

"Ne saya permisi"

Dengan semangat Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga.

Di iringi lirikan tidak suka Yunho.

'_Laki-laki itu lagi? Mau apa dia kesini?'_

Setidaknya begitulah pikiran si tampan Jung kita.

30 Menit berlalu.

Dan sepertinya _namja _Jin itu belum pulang.

Karena Jaejoong belum kembali ke kamarnya.

Jujur saja hal itu membuat Yunho tidak nyaman.

Ia bahkan sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

Karena lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya, yunho memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Saat ia menuruni tangga, Jaejoong justru nampak berlari kecil menaiki tangga dengan semangat.

Tapi si cantik Kim itu seolah tidak mempedulikan _namja _Jung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho kesal saat Jaejoong seolah tak melihatnya.

"Hum? Joongie mau pergi sama Yihan hyung"

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke dokter hewan"

Mata sipit Yunho melebar.

Pergi dengan Yihan?

_Namja _sok kegantengan itu?

_Hell no!_

"Tidak boleh! Nanti saja tunggu Umma atau Minnie"

"Eh? Kalo nunggu Umma sama Minnie lama Yunnie~ya, nanti dokternya keburu tutup"

"Kalau begitu besok saja"

"Besok minggu, dokternya tutup"

Aish.

Jaejoong ini cerewet sekali _aniya_?

"P-Pokoknya tidak boleh, perginya senin saja nanti kuantar"

"Ish Yunnie _keunde_-"

"Yunho~shi anda tenang saja, saya akan menjaga Joongie" ujar Yihan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari YunJae.

Yunho semakin tidak suka melihat _sok pahlwan _Yihan.

Ia mendengus dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu Kim Jaejoong"

"Yunnie, Yunnie~ya"

Akhirnya dengan sedikit pengertian dari Yihan bahwa Yunho tidak marah padanya. Jaejoong membawa Hiro ke dokter hewan untuk di vaksinasi.

Setelah membawa Hiro ke dokter hewan, Jaejoong ingin segera pulang tapi Yihan membawa Jaejoong untuk makan siang bersama.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kalau makan dulu? Nanti Yunnie khawatir, Joongie kan janjinya cuman ke dokter hewan saja hyung"

"_Gwaenchana _Joongie, nanti biar hyung yang bilang sama Yunho kalau kita makan dulu, _eotte_?"

"Yunnie takut Joongie marah"

Melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang bersedih membuat Yihan tidak tega.

Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Tenanglah dia tidak akan marah padamu, kalau dia marah Joongie bisa kabur kerumah hyung"

"Eoh? Kabur? _Shiruh¸_ Joongie suka tinggal dirumah Yunnie, ada Umma Appa Minnie"

"Benarkah? Dulu Joongie pernah janji kalau Joongie akan tinggal bersama hyung?"

Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir.

"Huuumm _jeongmal_? Joongie tidak ingat"

"Ish pikun"

"Joongie lupa hyung _jinjja"_

"Begitukah? Jangan-jangan Joongie juga lupa tentang janji kita tiga tahun lalu?"

Mata indah itu berkedip.

Menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingat apapun.

"Janji apa hyung?"

"Aish sudah hyung duga pasti Joongie lupa, janji bahwa kalau Joongie sudah besar Joongie akan menikah dengan hyung"

"_Mwooo_? _Jeongmal_? Joongie pernah berjanji seperti itu?"

Yihan mengangguk.

Jaejoong menunduk.

Ia meninggalkan sumpitnya diatas piring.

"Eh?_Waeo_?"

"J-Joongie tidak ingat janji itu"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, yang penting kan sekarang Joongie sudah tahu"

Wajah pualam itu masih tertunduk.

"Joongie _wae geure_?"

"J-Joongie tidak mau menikah dengan Yihan hyung"

"Hum?"

"Joongie menyukai Yunnie"

Kali ini wajah Yihan yang nampak menegang.

Suka? Suka seperti apakah yang Jaejoong rasakan untuk Yunho.

"Ahahaha i-itu tentu saja harus Joongie, Joongie harus menyukai Yunho kan Joongie adiknya Yunho _aniya_?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yihan.

"Joongie menyukai Yunho, _neomu neomu joa_"

Wajah Yihan kembali serius.

Ia memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan membuat _namja _cantik itu tersentak.

"H-Hyung"

"Joongie, aku serius. Kau tidak tahu khawatirnya aku saat aku harus pergi ke Jepang? Aku selalu merindukanmu Joongie, dan saat bertemu lagi denganmu kemarin aku senang sangat senang"

Jaejoong hanya diam.

Mencoba mencerna kalimat _namja _bermarga Jin di depannya ini.

"Joongie, aku menyukaimu aku menyayangimu ikutlah denganku ke Jepang Joongie _jebbal_"

"J-Jepang? Tap-"

"Kim Jaejoong"

Si cantik itu menoleh cepat saat ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara _bass _itu.

"Yu-Yunnie?"

Mata kecil Yunho menajam saat melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong yang diapit tangan Yihan.

"Mengantar Hiro vaksinasi ke dokter eoh?"

"N-Ne tadi Joongie habis mengantar Hiro ke dokter, lalu Yihan hyung mengajak Joongie makan"

"Aaah begitukah?"

"Oppa kau ini kemana aku men- eoh? Joongie?"

"Jessie nuna?"

Jessica menatap Jaejoong bingung.

Ia berpikir, kenapa _namja _cantik itu bersama _namja _lain?

Siapa dia.

Jaejoong-pun sama.

Ia menatap Yunho dan Jessica.

Ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat melihat _yeoja blondie _itu bersama Yunnie-nya.

"O-Oppa kita du-"

"Kita pulang"

Yunho melangkah keluar dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Y-Yunnie _chakkaman_"

Jaejoong mengekor dibelakangnya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Yihan.

Tidak lupa juga ia membawa keranjang Hiro.

"Joongie kau mau kemana?"

"_M-mian _Yihan hyung, Joongie mau mengejar Yunnie"

"Tap-"

Terlambat.

Jaejoong sudah memilih pergi bersama Yunho.

Yihan melirik Jessica bingung.

Dan gadis cantik itu hanya menggedikan bahunya, lalu pergi darisana.

"Yunnie~ah Yunnie _chakkaman_"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menyusul Yunho keluar restoran.

Ia kerepotan karena membawa keranjang Hiro yang cukup besar.

Jaejoong bahkan sempat terjatuh, dan tidak menyadari kunci keranjang Hiro terlepas.

"Hiks _appo_"

_Namja _cantik itu terduduk di tanah.

Ia membersihkan lututnya yang kotor.

Matanya melebar saat melihat Hiro berlari keluar dari kandang.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan mengejar Hiro.

"Hiro, Hiro~ya Hiro"

Yunho yang mendengar suara Jaejoong memanggil Hiro langsung berbalik.

Ia melihat anjing kecil lucu itu berlari menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, tangkap Hiro Yunniee, Hiro~ya _chakkamaaaan"_

Hiro menyebrang jalan.

Jaejoong mengejar dari belakang.

Ia tidak tahu ada mobil dari samping dengan kecepatan cukup cepat mengampirinya.

"Joongie!" pekik Yunho

_[ Adegan berikut adalah scene yang diambil dari In Heaven JYJ. Scene saat Junsu menyelamatkan Ji Hyo ]_

**CKIITT!**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

Menjadikan dirinya tameng pelindung bagi Jaejoong.

Keduanya berhasil selamat.

Mobil tersebut berhenti di waktu yang tepat.

Ia gunakan tubuhnya agar Jaejoong tidak jatuh menimpa aspal yang keras.

Dan itu mengakibatkan kepalanya membentur aspal trotoar.

**DUGH!**

"Ah"

"Yunnie? Y-Yunnie?"

Jaejoong yang menindih tubuh Yunho terkejut saat melihat kening si tampang Jung bersimbah darah.

"OPPA? Yunho Oppa"

Jessica dan Yihan yang memang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian langsung menghampiri Yunho yang tergeletak pingsan.

Orang-orang berkerumun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Yunnie, Yunnie~yah bangun Yunnieee" panggil Jaejoong cemas.

"Oppa, Yunho Oppa, Joongie apa yang terjadi huh?"

"Hikss Y-Yunnie hiksss"

"Aku akan panggil ambulance"

"Hikss Yunnie, Yunnie~ah bangun hikss"

"Yah Kim Jaejoong, apa kau tidak melihat jalan saat menyebrang eoh?"

"Hikkss nuna hiksss"

"_Paboya?!_"

"Jess sudahlah ini semua kecelakaan, aku sudah memanggil ambulance"

"Hikss ini salah Joongie salah Joongie, Yunnie jadi begini karena Joongie hikss, Yunnie _mian _hikss"

Jaejoong terus menangis.

Dirinya sangat merasa bersalah sekarang.

Harusnya ia menuruti kata Yunho.

Harusnya ia segera pulang setelah membawa Hiro ke dokter.

Dan harusnya ia tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke dokter hari ini.

Sungguh ia menyesal. 

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

Yunho langsung dibawa ke UGD saat ambulance tiba di RS.

Jessica menghubungi Jung Umma, Changmin, Jung Appa, Kyuhyun, Yuchun.

Ia begitu panik hingga menelpon semua orang.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang dipastikan menggunakan _high heels._

Serta langkah-langkah yang mulai terdengar jelas lainnya.

"Mana Yunho?"

"Nuna apa yang terjadi?"

"Jess kenapa ini?"

Umma Appa Jung, Changmin, Yuchun memberondong Jessica dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Jung Umma sangat amat _shock._

Ia bahkan tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan _yeoja blondie _itu.

Yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana keadaan anak sulungnya.

Jaejoong?

Dia berdiri sambil memandangi pintu UGD dengan wajah pucat dan mata sembab yang memerah.

Hampir 60 menit Yunho berada dalam ruang UGD.

Lampu berganti hijau tanda bahwa pasien selesai ditangani.

Dokter Kangta yang khusus menangani pembedahan keluar dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"_Uisa_ _uisa _bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Keadaannya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan, tapi kami akan melakukan c_itiscan _setelah pasien sadar untuk mengetahui keadaan otaknya, kami sudah menjahit kepalanya yang robek di bagian belakang dan beberapa luka di pelipis"

"Tapi hyung akan baik-baik saja kan _uisa?"_

"Itu dia saya belum bisa memastikannya sampai pasien sadar, sekarang pasien sedang dibawa ke kamar rawat kalian bisa melihatnya disana, kalau pasien sudah sadar mohon hubungi suster, agar bisa diperiksa untuk mengetahui keadaan kepala bagian dalamnya"

"Kita ke kamar rawat sekarang, _uisanim gamsahamnida_" ucap Jung Appa.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, kalau begitu permisi"

Seluruh keluarga sudah berada di kamar rawat Yunho sekarang.

Terdengar tangisan pilu dari Jung Umma.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka anak sulungnya akan terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Bukan hanya Jung Umma saja yang cemas.

Jung Appa, Changmin, Yuchun, Jessica, bahkan Yihan yang juga ikut mengantar ke RS juga cemas.

Tapi Yihan lebih mencemaskan Jaejoong sekarang.

Mata itu.

Mata yang selalu bening kini meredup.

Ia yakin Jaejoong sedang menyalahkan dirinya sekarang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Eungh"

Yunho mengeluh.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut.

"Yunho, Yunho kau sudah bangun sayang? Yunho ini Umma"

"Hyung! Hyung _gwaenchana_?"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, mengeliminir cahaya yang masuk.

Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sekali.

"U-Umma kepalaku argh"

"Panggil suster!" titah Jung Appa.

Secepat kilat Yuchun keluar kamar untuk memanggil suster.

"Hyung"

"Sayang mana yang sakit hum? Yunho~ya" Jung Umma kembali terisak.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Umma, argh _appo_! I-ini sakit sekali"

"Hyung bertahanlah"

"Arrgghh Changmin~ah ini sakit!"

Yunho semakin memberontak.

Kepalanya benar-benar seperti ditimpa palu besar.

"Y-Yunnie?"

Jaejoong perlahan mendekati ranjang Yunho.

"Yunnie hiksss _appo? _Hiksss _mian _Yunnie hiksss _mian_"

"Kau, argh-"

"Yunnie maafkan Joongie hiksss maaf Yunnie~ya"

Jaejoong semakin menangis histeris.

Ia tidak tega melihat Yunho begitu tersiksa.

"Kau! P-Pergi"

"Yunnie hiksss Yunnie mau marah sama Joongie? Marah saja, pukul Joongie, Joongie _nappeun!_ Hikss selalu membuat Yunnie marah"

"Joongie tenanglah" ucap Jessica.

"P-Pergi, k-kau pergi! Aku, aku tidak mengenalmu, kau siapa argh jangan menyentuhku! Umma kepalaku sakit sekali aaarrgghhh"

"Hikkss Y-Yunnie, ini Joongie hikss"

"ARGH! UMMA APPA YUCHUN JESSICA CHANGMIN USIR DIA DARISINI! SIAPA ORANG ITU AARRGHHH HAH…HAH…HAH"

Dan pandangan Yunho mengabur seketika.

Ia pingsan.

Kalimat terakhir Yunho membuat semua orang yang berada disana, dipenuhi pertanyaan besar.

Yunho tidak mengingat Jaejoong?

**TBC**

**Maaf kl kurang memuaskan *bow***

**Untuk chap depan sudah selesai tinggal publish, tapi nunggu review dulu hohoho.**

**muah #kecup2**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang, ada musibah di keluarga author maaf yaaaa. Sankyu yg udah ngirim PM nanya2 tentang kelanjutan ff ini :D tenang author tidak akan membuatnya terbengkalai dan pasti akan menamatkan ff ini. Sankyu juga buat reviewers2 keren yg selalu memberikan masukan, kritikan atau cuman sekedar coment. Meaning a lot for me*bow* Heppi reading readers #kecupmanja**

**.**

**.**

Seakan ada batu besar yang menindih dadanya, napas Jaejoong tiba-tiba terasa berat, mata besar dan bening miliknya sama sekali tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Tak berapa lama, Yuchun kembali bersama dokter Kangta. Dokter tampan itu dengan sigap langsung memeriksa keadaan Yunho yang pingsan. Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres, ia langsung menyuruh kedua perawat yang berada disampingnya untuk membawa Yunho ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"_U-uisa _apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho?" tanya Jung Umma cemas.

"Maaf saya belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan pasien, saya akan membawanya ke ruang _scanning_ untuk diperiksa, permisi"

Jung Umma kembali menangis. Tubuhnya melemas seketika, ia akan jatuh jika tidak dipegangi Jessica.

"Ahjumma tenanglah, Oppa akan baik-baik saja"

"Sicca~ah Yunho hiksss _uri _Yunho"

"Umma tenanglah, hyung akan baik-baik saja"

Jung Appa memeluk tubuh bergetar istrinya.

Ia tentu sangat cemas dengan keadaan Yunho.

Tapi sosoknya sebagai kepala keluarga haruslah bersikap tegar.

Saat ini yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah berdoa dan menunggu hasil _scanning _dokter.

20 menit kemudian.

Yunho telah kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Ia nampak tertidur lelap dengan gurat letih tergores di wajah tampannya. Perban di kepalanya juga masih berada disana.

"_Uisa _bagaimana keadaan Yunho?"

"_Retrograde Amnesia_, pasien mengalami _retrograde amnesia _atau lupa ingatan sementara, adanya penumpukan darah yang membeku disekitar otak pasien akibat benturan yang cukup keras. Tidak terlalu berbahaya dan bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi"

"A-amnesia? Puteraku am-amnesia?"

"Nde Tuan Jung, Yunho mengalami amnesia sementara"

"_Keunde_, hyung mengingat kami semua tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingat Joongie?"

"Kemungkinan sebelum ingatannya terganggu, yang ada di pikiran pasien hanya orang itu, pasien bisa lupa akan kejadian sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan, bahkan mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan orang-orang yang berada di tempat kejadian kecelakaan"

"Jadi Yunho tidak akan bisa mengingat Joongie?" tanya Yuchun kali ini.

"Untuk sementara iya"

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti istilah-istilah dokter hanya diam. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari dokter Kangta. Ia hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Yunho, tidak mengenalnya. Dan hatinya berdenyut tak nyaman.

"L-Lalu bagaimana dengan terapi _uisa_? Kira-kira apa terapi bisa membuatnya cepat ingat kembali?" tanya Jung Appa.

"Tergantung kondisi pasien, jika ia memiliki motivasi untuk mengingat kembali maka bisa saja ingatannya akan kembali dengan cepat"

"Kira-kira berapa lama _uisa_?" tanya Umma Jung kali ini.

"Yang tercepat sekitar 3 hari tapi yang terlama bisa sampai puluhan tahun"

"_M-mwo_? Puluhan tahun?"

Semua yang berada disana cukup _shock _mendengar kabar Yunho amnesia.

Mereka bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi pada Yunho?

Musibah ini terlalu cepat dan menganggetkan.

"_U-Uisanim _j-jadi Yunnie tidak akan mengenal Joongie lagi?"

"Untuk sementara ini tidak, bersabarlah. Kau harus membantunya untuk bisa mengingatmu lagi, berusahalah"

"Uhm! Joongie mau Yunnie ingat lagi sama Joongie"

Dokter dengan lesung pipi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, jika ada perkembangan yang _signifikan _beritahu suster"

"_Gamsahamnida uisa_"

Jung Appa sambil menjabat tangan dokter Kangta.

Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada dokter tampan itu.

Jung Umma tak berhenti memegang tangan putera sulungnya.

Wajah cantiknya sembab karena air mata.

Begitu-pun dengan Changmin, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan kakak satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Semuanya berdoa, semoga Yunho akan baik-baik saja.

Dan keadaan akan kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir 5 hari Yunho dirawat, kini ia sudah kembali kerumah.

Yunho bersikap seperti biasa, ia mengenal semua pelayan yang ada dirumah.

Tapi Yunho tetap belum mengingat _namja _cantik itu.

Selama di Rumah Sakit, Jaejoong selalu berada di sisi Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho kesal karena baginya Jaejoong sangat mengganggu dan berisik.

"Aku lelah"

"Istirahatlah sayang, Umma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Yunnie, Joongie bantu berjalan ne"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri" ucapnya ketus.

"_Keunde-_"

"Kau ini idiot huh? Tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan?"

Oh tidak.

Perkataan Yunho barusan benar-benar membuat wajah berseri itu mendadak suram.

Belum pernah _namja _Jung sekasar itu padanya.

"_M-Mian _Yunnie"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tajam.

Ia mendengus dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Jung Umma melihat raut wajah cantik itu tertunduk sedih.

Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan mengusap punggungnya penuh kasih.

Kalau saja Yunho tidak sedang sakit, ia pasti akan memarahinya.

"Joongie~ah _Gwaenchana_?"

"Uhm! _Gwaenchana _Umma" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum lembut "Ah Changminnie, sini Joongie bantu"

_Namja _cantik itu berlari kearah Changmin saat dilihatnya Changmin kesulitan membawa koper yang berisi baju-baju Yunho selama di RS.

"Joongie kau bawa ini ke ruang cuci baju ne, aku akan mengambil bantal dan selimut di mobil"

"Ndeeee"

Setelah membantu si bungsu Jung. Jaejoong membantu Jung Umma memasak di dapur. Hatinya begitu mencemaskan Yunho. Ingin rasanya ia menemui si tampan Jung itu sekarang juga, tapi ia tahu Yunho tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya.

Makan malam pun tiba, Jaejoong menata piring kemudian memanggil Jung Appa dan Changmin tak lupa ia pun memanggil Yunho. Seperti masih kesal dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak menjawab saat Jaejoong masuk ke kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk makan, ia berjalan melewati Jaejoong dan mengacuhkan _namja _cantik itu begitu saja.

Keluarga Jung telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Jung Umma memasak makanan favorit Yunho, _Nasi Kimchi with Bulgogi Sauce Cream. _Yunho terlihat sangat senang, segera saja ia menarik kursinya dan mulai menyiduk nasi, Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya membantu mengambilkan nasi untuk Yunho namun Yunho menepisnya, kembali Jaejoong tertunduk sedih.

"_Anyeoonngg_"

"Sicca?"

"Ah _mianhe_ ahjumma tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar jadi aku langsung masuk saja"

"_Gwaenchana _sayang, kau ini seperti kerumah siapa saja ayo masuk duduklah, kita makan bersama"

Jessica menaruh keranjang buah yang ia bawa untuk Yunho.

"Hi Oppa"

"Hi Jess, kau tidak mengantarku pulang tadi, sibuk eoh?"

"Ahahaha _mianhe _Oppa syuting-ku tidak bisa ditinggal, _eotte_? Sudah merasa baikan kembali kerumah?"

"Yeah begitulah, rumah akan terasa nyaman jika-"

Yunho menggantung kalimatnya.

Tatapan tidak suka ia arahkan pada Jaejoong yang nampak duduk disampingnya.

Gadis _blondie _itu mengerti maksud Yunho.

Ia tahu bahwa semenjak Yunho hilang ingatan, Yunho nampak tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang berada disisinya.

"Omo, ahjumma kau memasak _Jjampyong? _Whoaaaaaa perutku jadi lapar" ucap Jessica mengalihkan suasana.

"Hum, makanan kesukaanmu eoh? Kka makanlah yang banyak ne, kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini"

"Hehehe ndeee aku akan makan lahap hari ini"

"Jess duduklah disini" titah Yunho.

"_Wae_? Aku sudah nyaman disini Oppa"

"_Ani _aku mau kau yang duduk disampingku"

"Aish Oppa jangan begitu, duduk dimana saja kan sama"

"_Shiruh_, yah kau pindah kesana" ucapnya pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie mau duduk disini"

"Tidak bisa, kau pindah duduk disamping Changmin saja tempat ini untuk Jessie"

"Oppa sudahlah tidak apa-apa"

"_Andwe! _Aku ingin kau duduk disini biar dia yang pergi, napsu makan-ku berkurang jika berada disampingnya, kau pindah _ppali!_"

"Yunho~ya jangan begitu bicaralah baik-baik, Joongie sayang bisakah kau pindah dan duduk disamping Minnie?"

Jaejoong menatap manik Jung Umma, lalu ia mengangguk.

Perasaannya saat ini kecewa bercampur sedih.

Yunho-nya sudah berubah.

Dulu _namja _Jung itu pasti akan memposisikan diri duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Bahkan bisa sampai berebut dengan sang adik.

Tapi sekarang? Jaejoong bahkan harus menjaga jarak untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong menggeser kursinya dan pindah kesamping Changmin. Si tampan yang biasa disapa Max itu nampak tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Nah nona cantik silahkan duduk"

Yunho menarik kursi yang tadi di duduki Jaejoong agar semakin dekat padanya. Jessica terlihat kikuk, ia merasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong karena sudah mengambil 'tempatnya'.

"Joongie lihat! Ada makanan kesukaanmu _Tak dori_ haaah ini pasti lezat sekali"

Ucap Changmin mencoba menghibur Jaejoong yang sedaritadi sama sekali tidak menunjukan minatnya pada makanan.

"Joongie sayang, makan yang banyak ne? Mana piring Joongie sini Umma ambilkan nasi dan ayamnya"

Jung Umma mengambil piring Jaejoong dan menyiduk nasi beserta _Ttak dori_, ayam bumbu merah pedas kesukaan si cantik Kim.

"Jess, kau mau makan apa? Sini kuambilkan" tanya Yunho semangat.

"_Aniya_ Oppa biar aku ambil sendiri saja"

"Aish tidak apa-apa sini piring-mu, kau harus makan yang banyak biar tubuhmu tidak terlalu kurus"

Kalau boleh jujur.

Jessica merasa senang ketika Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya pada Jaejoong.

Sesekali ekor mata gadis _blondie _itu menangkap wajah Jaejoong yang bersedih.

Suasana makan keluarga Jung sedikit sunyi dari biasanya, hanya terdengar denting beradu-nya sendok garpu diatas piring.

Sesekali Yunho menawari Jessica menu lain atau sekedar menambahkan minuman ke gelas gadis bermarga sama dengannya itu.

Demi apa Jaejoong sesak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, karena biasanya ia yang diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu.

Mendadak Jaejoong tersedak dengan makanan yang masih penuh dari mulutnya.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa menikmati makan malam hari ini.

"Uhukuhuk-"

"Joongie minum air ini"

Tapi sesaat setelah ia meminum air yang diberikan Changmin, Jaejoong yang masih belum 'sembuh' dari acara tersedaknya mengeluarkan semua makanan-nya dan tepat mengenai wajah Yunho yang duduk di depannya.

"YAH!"

"O-Omo, _mianhe _Yunnie Joongie tidak sengaja"

Jaejong segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju kursi Yunho, ia bersihkan sisa-sisa nasi yang ada di wajah dan tubuh Yunho, sambil terus mulutnya bergumam kata maaf.

"Berhenti"

"Yunnie _mianhe, mianheo_, Joongie tidak sengaja, _mianhe _Yunnie"

"Berhenti"

"Hikshikss Yunnie _mianhe, mianheo_ Yunnie~ah-"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Wajah Yunho mengeras, ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kerah baju Jaejoong kasar.

"Oppa"

"Yunho" ucap Jung Umma.

"_Idiot_!" Yunho melepas baju Jaejoong kasar membuat _namja _mungil itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Yunho kau keterlaluan!"

"Tapi itu jorok Appa! Semua makanannya mengenai wajahku!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Jaejoong!"

"_Yeobo _sudahlah, Joongie _chagy_ kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Jung Umma menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk pundaknya.

"_G-gwaenchana _Umma hikss" isakan itu kembali lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

**SRAK**

Terdengar suara kursi yang ditarik.

"Hyung"

"Ap-"

**BUAGH!**

Tubuh kekar itu terhuyung kebelakang.

Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya sendiri yang melayangkan bogem mentah kearahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"Aku sudah cukup sabar melihatmu menyakiti Joongie hyung! Kupikir setelah kembali kerumah kau bisa lebih menghargai _uri _Joongie, tapi justru kau semakin menjadi!"

"Hah, jadi kau memukul kakakmu sendiri hanya demi bocah _idiot _itu?"

"JOONGIE TIDAK IDIOT!"

"YUNHO CHANGMIN DUDUK!" titah Jung Appa.

Suasana semakin kacau.

Jung Umma bahkan menangis dalam diam, tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa keluarganya akan seperti ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jung Yunho sang juara Hapkido untuk membalas pukulan Changmin. Dia bangkit dan menarik kerah Changmin kasar, dengan wajah yang memerah penuh amarah Yuho terlihat sangat amat menakutkan.

"Kau berani padaku Jung Changmin?" desisnya di depan wajah sang adik.

"Aku tidak akan diam jika ada yang menyakiti Joongie, termasuk jika itu kau hyung"

Tanpa memandang status keluarga, Yunho mengepal tangannya dan memukul perut si bungsu. Changmin terdorong ke-belakang dan meringis. Emosi keduanya sudah tidak terbendung, acara makan keluarga berubah menjadi 'arena tanding' antar dua keluarga Jung. Jung Appa sudah mencoba melerai namun keduanya tetap pada ke-egoisan masing-masing.

"Yunho Changmin hentikan! _Yeobo _hentikan mereka hiksss"

"Y-Yunnie sudah hiksss jangan pukuli Minnie"

"Oppa, cukup Oppa hentikan!"

Seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

Yunho yang berada diatas Changmin terus memukuli sang adik.

Entah kenapa dia begitu emosi saat ini.

"Kau berani memukul hyung-mu sendiri hanya karena anak idiot itu, baik akan kuberi kau pelajaran Jung Changmin!"

"STOP MEMANGGILNYA ANAK IDIOT! Kim Jaejoong tidak idiot! Justru kau yang idiot! Bodoh keras kepala brengsek!"

"_Mwoya?_"

Yunho mendesis marah.

Ia layangkan pukulannya ke pipi Changmin.

Namun sebelum tangannya sampai, tiba-tiba ia meringis kesakitan.

Seperti ada yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Yunnie berhenti! Yunnie tidak boleh memukuli Minnie lagi! Lepas, lepas!"

Jaejoong menarik-narik rambut Yunho brutal, membuat si empunya kepala berteriak kesakitan.

"YAH! BERHENTI, SAKIT! YAH"

Yunho yang sedang 'disiksa' Jaejoong tanpa ampun mendorong tubuh mungil itu kasar hingga mundur kebelakang, kepala _namja _cantik itu bahkan terantuk kaki-kaki meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu yang cukup tebal.

"Ah"

"Joongie!"

"Hikss hiksss sakit Umma, hikss"

"HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Changmin, ia mendorong tubuh Yunho yang berada di atasnya dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Joongie kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hikss _gwaenchana_ Minnie _eotte_? _Appo?_"

"Aku tidak apa-apa meski ah-ah cukup sakit, jangan dipegang yang itu Joongie hsssshh"

"Hiksss Minnie~ah hueeeee HUEEEEEEEE"

Jung Umma membantu Jaejoong dan Changmin menuju ruang tamu agar bisa mengobati luka kedua puteranya. Sedang Yunho dibawa Jessica ke halaman belakang juga untuk diobati setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jung Appa.

"Oppa, kau keterlalulan"

"Argh! Dasar menyebalkan anak idiot itu, benar-benar menyusahkan!" geram Yunho sambil menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Oppa~ya berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu, dia itu punya nama"

"Kau ini kenapa sangat membelanya sih?"

"Oppa kau tidak mengerti, sebelumnya Oppa sangat menyu-"

Jessica menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Sebelumnya aku kenapa?"

"Se-sebelumnya Oppa mencin- ah sudahlah, luka Oppa harus diobati dulu"

Jung Umma mengobati kedua puteranya di ruang tamu.

"AW! Umma _appo _pelan-pelan ssshhh" ringis Changmin.

"_Pabo! _Kau ini sudah tahu kalau hyung-mu itu juara Hapkido sejak SMP masih saja berani memukulnya, aish Jung Changmin kepalamu jangan banyak bergerak Umma jadi susah mengobatinya!"

"Ck, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho hyung bersikap kasar pada Joongie seperti itu Umma, hyung sudah keterlaluan!"

"Ne tapi kau tidak perlu memukulnya seperti itu, kau tahu kan Yunho sedang sakit"

"Ish tetap saja tidak bisa dibiarkan"

"Minnie~ah _mianhe _gara-gara Joongie, Minnie jadi terluka"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ini Joongie, keningmu bagaimana? Lebam begitu"

"Joongie tidak apa-apa"

Changmin tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

'_Aku akan melindungimu Joongie, tenanglah'_

Ucap _namja _tiang itu dalam hati.

"AH AH UMMA SAKIT!"

"Cerewet, sudah diam kau mau lukanya cepat sembuh tidak?"

"Iya tapi pelan-pelan Ummaaa~"

"Aigooo kau ini, lihat Joongie bahkan tidak mengeluh sama sekali"

Si bungsu Jung mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu Yunho masih juga belum menandakan bahwa ia mengingat Jaejoong. Ia justru semakin dekat dengan Jessica.

Jung Appa dan Jung Umma selalu mengontrol kesehatan Yunho baik itu terapi maupun dokter, namun tetap Yunho tidak menunjukan perubahan apapun, dia masih belum mengingat Jaejoong.

Perlakuan kasar Yunho pada Jaejoong pun semakin bertambah, terkadang Yunho mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Jaejoong menangis, atau sikap dingin Yunho yang seringkali membuat Jaejoong bersedih.

Namun _namja _cantik itu kembali ceria saat Changmin, Yoochun, Kyuhyun bahkan Junsu yang sekarang semakin dekat dengannya, selalu berada disampingnya.

Seperti hari ini, Jaejoong diajak YooSuMinKyu ke taman bermain, melupakan sejenak beban di hatinya.

"Joongie _kajja_ kita naik yang itu!" ajak Kyu semangat.

"Eh? Apa tidak berbahaya Kyunie? Itu tinggi sekali"

"Tenang saja itu aman_ kka_, Min kau ikut tidak?"

"_Andwe andwe _aku disini saja"

"Kau takut eoh?" godanya sambil menyeringai.

"_ A-Ani _aku hanya sedang tidak ingin naik, kau saja dengan Joongie"

"Yuchun~ah aku juga mau naik itu!"

"Jetcoster? Memang kau berani?"

"Ish muka mesum jangan remehkan aku. Sejak SMP aku sudah terbiasa naik yang seperti itu,_ kajja_ kita naik"

"_Arraso _Joongie Kyu _kajja_"

"Yahoooo _lets gooo_" pekik Kyu senang.

"Minnie benar tidak mau naik?"

"Hum pergilah"

"_Arra, _bye Minnie"

"Hei kami pergi dulu ne"

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Hampir seharian Jaejoong bermain di taman hiburan, raut wajahnya sudah kembali ceria, dilupakannya sejenak masalahnya dengan Yunho, hari itu Jaejoong bergembira dan tertawa.

Malam semakin larut, Yuchun mengantarkan Changmin dan Jaejoong kerumah Jung lalu mengantar Kyu pulang setelahnya baru ia mengantar Junsu.

"Yuchun~ah aku berhenti di halte itu saja"

"_W_ae? Rumahmu di _Incheon _kan masih cukup jauh darisini" Jawab Yuchun yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku bisa naik taksi"

"Aish kau ini, aku antar pulang saja ini sudah malam"

"_Keunde_-"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah Su"

Junsu diam.

Ia memandang Yuchun sejenak.

Meski jahil dan sedikit _player_, tapi _namja _di sisinya itu cukup tampan juga.

Lihatlah gaya rambutnya yang seperti jamur, mengingatkan Junsu pada Micky DBSK era Saipan.

Juga _adams apple_nya yang terlihat menonjol.

Dan bibir tebalnya yang-

Ah mendadak wajah _namja chubee _itu merona.

"Yah kenapa kau diam?"

"_A-ani_"

Yuchun terkekeh.

Junsu sangat menarik _aniya_?

"Kau tahu Su, aku punya sebuah julukan untukmu"

"Jangan lagi bilang aku pantat bebek tuan Park"

"Ahahaha _ani ani _tentu saja bukan, kau mau tahu apa julukan-ku padamu?"

"Apa?"

"_Guardian Angel_"

"Hum? Maksudmu malaikat penjaga?"

"Yap, kau malaikat Su, kau selalu ada dimana Joongie sangat membutuhkanmu, kau bahkan muncul saat aku membutuhkan seorang teman"

"Hehe itu hanya kebetulan saja"

"Kebetulan? Aku pikir tidak, kau tahu di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, semuanya sudah diatur Tuhan dan aku yakin pertemuan-mu dengan Joongie adalah peraturan Tuhan agar kau bertemu dengan-ku"

Junsu kembali diam.

Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Kalimat Yuchun barusan mendebarkan hatinya.

"Aku senang saat dekat denganmu"

Junsu memainkan kedua tangannya diatas paha.

Sungguh ia gugup sekarang.

"Aku senang saat melihatmu tertawa"

Salivanya terasa berat ditelan.

"Aku juga senang mendengar suara tawa-mu yang menurutku sangat lucu dan unik"

Mendadak suasana sedikit panas di dalam mobil ber-AC itu.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu Su, apa bo-"

"Turunkan aku disana Yuchun~ah"

Mendadak Junsu membuka suara.

Sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Yuchun dengar.

"Eh tapi"

"Turunkan aku!"

Yuchun melihat Junsu sejenak.

Ia lalu meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti di sebuah halte.

Pintu mobil Yuchun hampir dibuka Junsu sebelum _namja _penyuka sandal jepit itu menahan tangan-nya.

"Su tunggu"

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan Yuchun~shi"

"Eh? Aku tidak-"

"Kau sama saja seperti mereka, berpura-pura baik padaku, menjadi teman lalu menyatakan suka padaku, lalu kau akan mengajaku ke tempat tidur, begitu?"

"Su aku-"

"Maaf, meski aku bukan orang kaya seperti mu tapi aku masih punya harga diri Park~shi, terima kasih sudah mengajaku jalan-jalan hari ini, permisi"

**CKLEK**

**BRUK**

"Su, Junsu Junsu~ya"

Yuchun hanya memanggil Junsu tanpa berniat mengejarnya.

Ia tidak ingin _namja _manis itu takut padanya.

"Bagaimana aku harus meyakinkanmu Su?"

_Porsche_ hitam Yuchun menghilang menembus malam.

Menyisakan _namja _tampan yang tengah menyetir dengan beribu pertanyaan di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie lihat Joongie dapat nilai 100 dari Choi _saenim_, kata Choi _saenim_ Joongie sudah pintar berhitung sekarang"

"Hum" jawab Yunho malas yang masih tetap menatap layar tabletnya.

"Yunniiieee lihat dulu hasil berhitung Joongie, semuanya benar Joongie mendapat nilai sempurna Yunnie"

Yunho menoleh.

Menatap _doe _indah itu tajam.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Kepalaku sakit mendengar ocehan-mu"

Wajah ceria itu berganti sendu.

"_M-mianhe_ Yunnie, Joongie cuman-"

"Argh menyebalkan!"

Yunho beranjak dari sofanya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih termenung sedih.

"Joooonggie, aku boleh lihat?"

Tanya Changmin menghampiri _namja _cantik itu.

Ia sempat mengintip apa yang Yunho lakukan barusan.

Mencoba menghibur Jaejoong dari ulah kakaknya tadi.

"Whoaaa, kau mendapat nilai sempurna Joongie? Ini bagus sekali, kau sudah banyak kemajuan Joongie~~ah"

"_Jeongmal? _Joongie sudah pintar ne?"

"Neee kau memang pintar Jaejoongie" ucap si jangkung sambil mengacak surai hitam Jaejoong gemas.

JaeMin nampak sibuk tertawa bersama di ruang keluarga.

Membuat Yunho sedikit terganggu.

Ia memilih teras depan untuk 'mengasingkan' diri.

Jika kalian bertanya apa Yunho membenci Jaejoong?

Jawabannya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Entahlah dia tidak membenci Jaejoong, hanya saja ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran _namja _Kim itu.

Dia selalu merasa di ikuti oleh Jaejoong, Yunho tidak menyukai semua yang ada di diri _namja _cantik yang menurutnya aneh.

Saat sedang asik bermain dengan tabletnya, Yunho melihat _Porsche _hitam metalik masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Dilihatnya sepasang wanita dan pria separuh baya turun dari mobil mewah itu menghampiri Yunho.

"_Anyeong haseyo_, _mianhe _apa benar ini rumah Jung Ji Hoon?"

"Ne, _nuguseo?_"

"Ah perkenalkan saya Jin Akanishi dan ini istri saya Lee Yeon Hee, kami orang tua dari Jin Yihan"

Yunho mengerungkan alisnya bingung.

Ia seperti pernah mengenal nama itu.

"Ne ada perlu apa?"

"Maaf anda?" tanya _yeoja _cantik itu.

"Yunho, aku Jung Yunho anak dari Jung Ji Hoon"

"Omo jadi anda yang bernama Jung Yunho? Bagaimana kabar anda? Saya dengar dari anak saya anda sedang sakit"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Ah syukurlah"

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kalian kesini?"

"Ah begini, kami ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, apa benar dia tinggal disini?"

"Maksud anda Kim Jaejoong?"

"Nde, apa kami boleh bertemu dengannya? Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu dengan Joongie"

"Silahkan masuk, dia ada di dalam"

Yunho membawa pasangan berbeda kewarganegaraan itu masuk.

"Umma Appa ada tamu"

"_Nugu_?"

"_Molla_, mereka bilang orang tua dari Jin Yihan"

"Yihan? Ah Umma ingat, dia _namja _temannya Joongie itu kan?"

"Hm mungkin"

"Ada perlu apa orang tuanya kesini?"

"Mereka ingin bertemu anak itu Appa"

"Anak itu?"

"Jaejoong"

Jung Umma mendelik.

Sungguh ia tidak suka panggilan Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

"Anak itu punya nama Yunho, dan namanya Kim Jaejoong"

"Ne ne ne" jawab Yunho malas.

Selain melupakan Jaejoong.

Sifat Yunho juga berubah drastis.

Jung Umma bahkan harus mengusap dada tiap melihat kelakuan putera bungsu-nya itu.

Ji Hoon dan Tae Hee menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut keluarga dari Yihan.

Setelah saling mengakrabkan diri dan keluarga Jin mengutarakan keinginan mereka untuk bertemu Jaejoong. Jung Umma segera memanggil putera cantiknya yang nampak asik bergelung dengan hewan peliharaannya di taman belakang.

Jaejoong terkejut senang melihat pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Sudah lama tidak bertemu membuat Jaejoong rindu pada orang tua sahabatnya itu.

"Omo Lee ahjumma"

"Joongie? Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong menghampiri Yeon Hee, ibu dari Yihan dan memeluknya.

"Ahjuma, ahjumma kemana saja? Joongie rindu"

"Aigoooo Joongie kecil ahjumma masih manja eoh? _Mianhe _ne ahjumma dan ahjussi baru sempat menjenguk Joongie karena kami baru tiba dari Jepang seminggu yang lalu"

"Nde, saat ahjussi ke panti mereka bilang sudah ditutup dan akan dibangun villa, saat itu kami bingung harus mencari Joongie dimana, tapi untung saja Yihan bertemu dengan Joongie di _Hyundai _waktu itu"

"Joongie sayang bagaimana kabarmu hum? Ahjumma rindu sekali"

"Hikss Joongie juga rindu ahjumma"

"Hei kenapa menangis eoh? _Kka _jangan menangis, anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis"

"Hiksss hiksss"

Jaejoong masih terus terisak.

Ia memang rindu pada pasangan suami istri itu, karena selama Jaejoong di panti keduanya selalu menjenguk Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan sudah menganggap mereka sudah seperti orang tuanya.

Ji Hoon dan Tae Hee meninggalkan Jaejoong dan keluarga Jin untuk saling melepas rindu. Sesekali Tae Hee melirik keakraban mereka, ada rasa khawatir dan cemas saat melihat Jaejoong bersama keluarga Jin.

Tak jauh darisana.

Changmin juga melihat Jaejoong begitu bahagia dengan pasangan suami-istri yang masih nampak muda itu. Sama seperti Umma-nya, ia juga memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman saat melihat Jaejoong bersama orang tua Yihan.

"Yah, sedang apa kau disini?" tegur Yunho.

"Hyung sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku mau ambil minum, minggir"

Changmin menggeser tubuhnya agar kakaknya itu bisa masuk ke dapur.

"Ish dasar tukang intip, tidak sopan Min~ah"

"Hyung, aku tidak menyukai keluarga Jin, mereka seperti akan mengambil Joongie"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus, kalau anak itu pergi hidupku bisa tenang"

"YAH HYUNG!"

"_Wae?_"

"Aish, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar! Lihat saja nanti kalau ingatan hyung sudah kembali dan ternyata Joongie benar pergi dengan mereka, hyung jangan mencari Joongie dan mengharap dia kembali"

"_Mwo _merindukan anak itu? N_ever _Jung Changmin"

"Baik, pegang janji hyung. Ingat hyung, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan saat itu tiba aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan penyesalan dari mulut hyung"

Ucap Changmin panjang lebar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Si tampan Jung hanya menggedikan bahunya malas menanggapi sang adik.

Tapi tak berapa lama, ia merasa dadanya berdenyut tak nyaman.

Entahlah, perkataan Changmin barusan sedikit mengganggunya.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kedatangan Akanishi dan Yeon Hee, membuat Jaejoong terus menempel pada keluarga yang sekarang menetap di Jepang itu. Tak lupa juga sang anak, Jin Yihan yang terlihat semakin intens berkunjung.

Begitupun Jessica dan Yunho.

Keduanya semakin dekat saja.

Meski sekarang, Yunho-lah yang mendekati Jessica.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho.

Keduanya berada di halaman belakang sekarang.

"_Aniya _Oppa hanya sedikit sejuk"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan jaket"

"Tidak perlu Oppa"

"Ck jangan membantah, wajahmu sudah pucat begitu. Tunggu disini"

Yunho berlalu ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Jessica seorang diri di taman belakang.

Udara di bulan November memang susah di kompromi, padahal _yeoja _cantik itu sudah mengenakan baju tebal dipadu dengan _long blazer._

"Minnie~ah, Changminnie _eoddieso_?"

"Jaejoongie"

"Jessie noona? _Anyeong_"

"_Anyeong_, kau sedang apa hum?"

"Bermain petak umpet, noona lihat Minnie?"

"_Ani, _sejak pertama datang noona belum melihatnya"

"Ah begitu, _arra_ Joongie cari Minnie dulu neeee bye noona"

Saat akan mencari Changmin, pandangan mata Jaejoong melihat bando berbentuk mahkota berwarna pink di rambut Jessica. Kedua bola matanya berkedip lucu.

"Whoaaaa _yeppo, _noona bando-nya beli dimana?"

"Eeh? Ah ini, aku beli di Paris saat pemotretan disana, _wae _baguskah?"

"Uhm! Bagus sekali noona"

Jessica terkekeh.

Ia mencopot bando-nya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"_Kka _Joongie mau coba?"

"Eoh? Bolehkah"

"Tentu, Joongie pasti akan terlihat manis memakai bando ini. Sini noona pakaikan"

Jessica merapihkan rambut Jaejoong yang memang sedikit lebih panjang dari _namja _umumnya. Ia lalu memakaikan bando mahkota itu dan menatap Jaejoong takjub.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa begitu cantik dengan bando yang seharusnya dipakai wanita? Jessica bahkan mengakui bahwa kecantikan _namja _Kim itu melebihi _yeoja_ manapun. Pantas dulu Yunho begitu tergila-gila.

"Jja selesai, kyaaaaa cocok sekali untukmu Joongie, _yeppo_"

"Ish Joongie keren noona"

"Ahahaha kau ini tidak mau mengakui dirimu cantik eoh? _Arraso _baiklah Joongie keren sekarang kau bergaya seperti foto model, aku akan mengambil gambarmu"

"Eeh? Tapi Joongie bukan foto model noona"

"Aish pura-pura saja, _kka hana dul set _bergaya Joongie seperti ini"

Jessica mencontohkan gaya bak super model pada Jaejoong.

Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar menggemaskan dengan bando mahkota itu.

"Seperti ini noona?"

"Ndee begitu, aku foto yaaa"

Jika ada yang bertanya ada apa dengan Jessica yang mendadak baik?

Ok, dia merasa bersalah karena hampir menghilangkan nyawa _namja _cantik itu.

Namun setelah lama mengenal Jaejoong dia kini menyayangi Jaejoong seperti adiknya sendiri, rasa bersalah itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Ia berharap permasalahan kemarin tidak lagi di ungkap dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, karena sungguh ia sudah menerima Jaejoong sekarang.

Dan kalaupun Yunho meninggalkannya demi Jaejoong, ia rela.

Bukan karena rasa bersalahnya, melainkan rasa sayangnya pada _namja _Kim itu.

"Noona sudah ne, Joongie capek"

"Hihihi neeee, nanti fotonya noona cetak ok?"

"Uhm! _Gomawo _noona sudah memijamkan bando-nya" sahut Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"Kau suka bando ini Joongie?"

"Euunngg neee"

"Kalau begitu bando ini untuk Joongie saja"

"Eeeh? _andwe andwe_ tidak boleh noona, bando ini terlalu bagus, Joongie tidak bisa menerimanya"

"_Waeeee?_ Joongie kan suka bando ini, dan lagi Joongie lebih pantas memakai ini daripada aku, anggap saja hadiah"

"Hadiah lagi? Noona sudah banyak memberikan hadiah buat Joongie"

Jessica tersenyum lembut.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah pertemanan, bagaimana? Joongie mau berteman dengan noona?"

"Uhm! Tentu saja! Ehehe teman Joongie banyak sekarang, _gomawo _noonaaaa" pekiknya senang sambil memeluk _yeoja blondie _itu.

"Ne jadi Joongie mau menerima bando ini kan?"

"Euuunngg itu-"

"Mau kaaaann?"

"Hum, Joongie mau _gomawo _ne noona"

Gadis cantik itu tertawa senang.

Ia kembali merapihkan rambut Jaejoong dan menyiapkan ponselnya untuk kembali memotret si cantik Kim.

"Kalau begitu kita foto lagi, sekarang Joongie bergaya ne"

"Aish lagi noona?"

"Ndeeee _kajja kajja_, pose yang imut Joongie"

"Begini?"

"Kyaaaaaaa Joongie cantik! Ne ne begitu"

Dalam sekejap suasana -memotret-Jaejoong- menjadi meriah.

Keduanya tertawa bersama, terlihat benar seperti kakak perempuan dan adik perempuannya yang lucu dan cantik.

"Ehem-"

Deheman Yunho menginterupsi acara porter-memotret-Jaejoong.

"Ah Oppa, kau sudah kembali" ucap Jessica sedikit tidak rela kegiatannya bersama Jaejoong diganggu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Jess pakai ini" sahut Yunho sambil mengalungkan jaket itu di pundak si _blondie_.

Jessica melirik Jaejoong yang terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho.

Tentu hal itu membuat Jessica tidak nyaman.

"Ah _gomawo _Oppa, _keunde _aku tidak merasa kedinginan, sepertinya Joongie lebih membutuhkannya, lihat saja wajahnya memerah begitu"

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jessica.

Ia menatap acuh Jaejoong yang memang benar wajahnya memerah karena dingin.

"Joongie, ini pakai jaketnya kau hanya memakai kaos saja pasti dingin _aniya_?" Jessica mengalungkan jaket tebal milik Yunho di pundak Jaejoong.

"Yah Sicca, kenapa kau memberikan jaket itu padanya? Aku membawakannya untukmu"

"Oppa tidak apa-apa Joongie lebih membutuhkannya"

"Tapi kau kan juga kedingingan! Yah berikan jaket itu dan, astaga apa yang kau pakai? Kenapa kau memakai bando Jessica?"

"Eung i-itu"

"Lepas jaketnya dan kembalikan bando Sicca, _ppali!_"

"T-Tapi bando-nya sudah diberikan untuk Joongie"

"_M-mwo? _Diberikan? Ya Tuhan Kim Jaejoong, kau itu laki-laki! Dan kau tidak malu memakai bando wanita huh?"

"Oppa sudah jangan memarahi Joongie, aku yang memberikannya lagipula _uri _Joongie sangat manis memakai bando itu"

"Tidak bisa! Bukankah kau juga suka bando itu? Kau bilang bando itu salah satu barang kesayanganmu, kau bahkan berebut dengan anak kecil di Paris hanya untuk mendapatkan bando itu"

Jessica tertegun.

Yunho mengingat ceritanya tentang bando itu?

Hatinya mendadak hangat.

Bukankah dulu Yunho sangat tidak peduli padanya?

Tapi sekarang Yunho justru ingat setiap detail perkataannya.

"Aish lepaskan bando itu bodoh!"

"_Shiruh! _Joongie suka bando ini, dan lagi noona sudah memberikannya untuk Joongie"

"Oppa sudah-"

"Jess kau diamlah, YAH! Lepaskan bando itu aish kau ini _pabo _atau apa? Tidak mengerti ucapanku eoh?"

"Hiksss ini bando Joongie sekarang hiksss"

"Aish _jinjja! _Kau keras kepala Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho menarik paksa bando mahkota Jessica dari rambut Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepas"

"_Shiruh, _ini bando Joongie ini punya Joongie! Yunnie jahat hiksss"

"Lepaskan idiot!"

"Oppa sudahlah berikan saja untuk Joongie"

Jessica mencoba menenangkan Yunho, tapi keningnya justru terkena sikut Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menahan bando itu dikepalanya. Membuat gadis cantik itu tersungkur ke belakang.

"Ah"

Yunho yang melihat Jessica terjatuh membuatnya semakin emosi.

"YAH KENAPA KAU MENDORONG SICCA!"

"N-noona noona tidak apa-apa? _Mianhe_ J-Joongie tidak sengaja"

"Jess _gwaenchana_?"

"Ne Oppa a-aku tidak apa-apa hanya ah sedikit pusing"

"Semua ini salah-mu anak idiot!"

"Oppa cukup! Berhenti menyalahkan Joongie, semua ini salahku karena tidak hati-hati dan lagi aku tidak apa-apa" kesal Jessica.

Dengan mata yang sudah sembab, Jaejoong mencopot bando mahkota Jessica dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Jessie noona, bando-nya Joongie kembalikan. Benar kata Yunnie, Joongie _namja _jadi Joongie tidak boleh memakainya, _mianhe _noona sudah membuat noona terluka"

Jaejoong membungkuk masuk kedalam rumah sambil tertunduk sedih air matanya seolah tidak bisa dihentikan. Sejak kedatangannya kerumah Jung, Yunho memang sedikit cuek tapi tidak pernah sekalipun _namja _tampan itu berlaku kasar padanya seperti hari ini.

Sampai kapankah ini akan berakhir?

Sanggupkah ia terus menerus digempur perlakuan kasar Yunho?

Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Yunho bisa kembali seperti Yunho yang ia kenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi, seperti biasa kesibukan dirumah keluaga Jung seperti tidak pernah usai. Jaejoong tengah mempersiapkan buku-buku sekolahnya, ia masih tetap menjalani _home schooling _dirumah.

Changmin bersiap untuk ujian kelulusannya

"Umma Min berangkat, doakan neee"

"Hum, anak Umma pasti bisa _fighting!_"

"_Fighting! _Appa ingat janji Appa neee, kalau aku berhasil mendapat peringakat satu di ujian kelulusan Appa akan membelikanku _X-Box One_"

"_Arraso, _berjuanglah anak Appa jenius _aniya?"_

"Hehehe tentu, siap-siap saja uang Appa berkurang. Joongie aku pergi neee" kekehnya.

"Uhm! Bye Minnie fighting neee"

"Neeeee"

Selesai sarapan Yunho memilih masuk keruang kerja Jung Appa untuk berkonsentrasi pada skripsinya yang memasuki bab akhir.

"Umma Joongie memandikan Jijji dulu ne, nanti kalau Choi _saenim _sudah datang beritahu Joongie"

"_Arraso baby_" ucap Tae Hee sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby _Jaejoong.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Hari semakin siang, Jaejoong sudah berada didalam kelasnya.

Jung Umma yang nampak asik menata tanaman menatap sebuah mobil yang ia sudah kenal memasuki halaman rumahnya.

_Porsche _hitam metalik milik keluarga Jin.

Wanita yang sudah berumur namun masih terlihat cantik itu nampak keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Tae Hee yang langsung datang menyambutnya.

"_Anyeong _Nyonya Jung"

"_Anyeong _Nyonya Jin, kau sendiri? Dimana Akanishi~sama?"

"Ah dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, anda tahu bagaimana laki-laki? Tidak pernah berhenti bekerja meski sedang libur sekalipun"

"Ahahaha ne ne anda benar Nyonya Jin"

"Ah apakah anda sedang berkebun? Pantas saja tanaman-tanaman ini begitu cantik anda begitu rajin merawatnya Nyonya Jung"

Keduanya saling berbincang dalam keakaraban.

Kedua _yeoja _cantik itu kini duduk di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga milik Tae Hee.

Menyesapi teh di pagi menuju siang hari.

"Nyonya Jung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda"

"Hm? Mengenai apa Nyonya Jin?" ucapnya sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Ini mengenai Joongie"

Kalimat dari istri Jin Akanishi itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada piring kecil dari cangkir teh miliknya. Perasaannya mulai tak nyaman sekarang.

"Nyonya Jung, anda mungkin sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoongie sangat dekat dengan keluarga kami"

Tae Hee diam, ia mencerna semua perkataan Yeon Hee.

"Ia juga sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri, Yihan bahkan pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Joongie dan- yah kami tidak pernah keberatan tentang hal itu"

Nyonya Jung yang cantik itu semakin gelisah sekarang.

"Nyonga Jung, mohon maafkan perkataanku jika ini membuat anda tidak merasa nyaman _keunde _aku-aku ingin mengadopsi Joongie dan membawanya ke Jepang bersama kami"

Yeon Hee menatap lekat mata Tae Hee yang kini memancarkan kesedihan.

"Kami tahu bahwa keluarga anda sangat menyayangi Joongie, kami sangat berterima kasih anda sudah merawat Joongie begitu baik dan menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Jung, tapi-"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan puteraku, Jaejoong anaku, dia bukan lagi anak dari panti asuhan dia adik dari Yunho dan kakak bagi Changmin, jadi sepertinya aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan posisi Kim Jaejoong dirumah ini"

"Nyonya Jung aku-"

"_Mianhe _Nyonya Jin, tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankan Jaejoong meski anda memaksa atau bahkan membawa masalah ini ke ranah hukum, Jaejoong adalah anaku dan aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Nyonya Jung mohon jangan salah sangka padaku, aku sangat menyayanginya bahkan sejak dulu aku sudah ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak"

"Lalu kenapa tidak anda lakukan? Mengambil sesuatu milik orang lain yang sudah dirawat, dijaga dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, apakah anda tidak merasa bahwa itu sangat keterlaluan?"

Yeon Hee menatap Tae Hee.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan istri dari Jung Ji Hoon itu.

Ia hanya mengutarakan niatnya untuk membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang bersamanya.

Menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Jika anda menyayangi Joongie kami silahkan berkunjunglah kesini sesering yang anda inginkan tapi saya tidak akan membiarkan anda membawanya, maaf saya masih banyak kerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan, permisi"

Tae Hee berdiri meninggalkan Yeon Hee yang juga berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk pada Nyonya besar Jung itu. Ia tidak ingin hubungan dengan keluarga Jung menjadi rusak karena niatnya barusan, tapi sungguh ia benar-benar ingin membawa Jaejoong bersamanya.

Saat kedua wanita cantik itu berbincang, mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Putera pertama Jung berada tak jauh darisana, mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap perkataan detil yang terucap dari bibir keduanya.

Tak lama ia menyeringai.

Sebuah seringaian yang sulit untuk dimengerti maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Yunnie makan malam sudah siap"

**CKLEK**

"Aku sibuk, bisa kau bawakan makan malamnya ke kamarku?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Yunnie mau makan di kamar?"

"Hum, aku masih harus mengerjakan skripsi"

_Namja _cantik itu mengangguk.

"_Arraso_, Joongie akan bawakan makan malam Yunnie _chakkaman_"

Ia berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

Hatinya merasa gembira, ini pertama kalinya Yunho tidak berkata kasar sejak namja Jung itu kehilangan ingatan akan dirinya.

"Umma, Yunnie bilang mau makan dikamar"

"Eoh? _Waeo_? Apa Yunnie sakit?"

"_Ani_, Yunnie mau mengerjakan se-sekrip-sepriksi-se-"

"Skirpsi sayang"

"Ah nde itu hehehe"

"_Arraso, _Joongie bawakan makan malam Yunnie ke kamar ne"

"Uhm! Joongie yang bawa Umma"

Jung Umma mengambil piring, menuangkan nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk beserta segelas air putih untuk Yunho. Dan Jaejoong membawa nampannya dengan hati-hati. Senyum seakan tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Yunnie ini makan malamnya" ucap Jaejoong dari luar kamar Yunho.

**CKLEK**

Si tampan Jung membuka pintunya lebar agar memudahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

**SRAK**

Jaejoong menaruh nampan itu di nakas samping ranjang Yunho.

Ia berniat untuk kembali keruang makan, tapi Yunho menahan lengannya.

_Doe _indah itu menatap kebawah dimana tangan besar Yunho bertengger di lengan mungilnya.

"Eh?"

"Temani aku makan"

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya.

Menatap wajah kecil Yunho yang nampak serius.

"T-Tapi"

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku makan?"

"_A-ani _tapi nanti Yunnie tidak bisa makan kalau ada Joongie disini"

"Aku masih harus mengetik sisa skripsi-ku tapi aku juga lapar, bisa kau suapi aku?"

"Eeh?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah"

"_ANI_ J-Joongie mau"

Bibir kecil itu terangakat keatas.

Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sudah lama tidak Jaejoong lihat.

Hatinya kembali berdebar hangat, sebuah perasaan yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak ia rasakan.

Yunho duduk di meja belajarnya dan kembali berkutat pada laptop.

Dan Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho memegang sebuah piring.

Ia bersiap untuk menyuapi putera pertama keluarga Jung itu.

"Aku tidak suka wortel, singkirkan itu"

"Tapi wortel bagus untuk mata Yunnie"

"Ck, kubilang tidak suka ya tidak suka"

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Arraso"_

Jaejoong begitu telaten menyuapi Yunho.

Hatinya senang bukan main melihat sikap lembut Yunho yang ia pikir telah kembali. Padahal ia juga merasa lapar, tapi ini kesempatan langka yang tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja kan?

Hingga tak terasa semua makanan di piring itu habis.

"Yunnie mau tambah?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang"

"Nde kalau begitu Joongie bawa piring ini keluar dulu"

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi tapi Yunho menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

Kedua mata mereka saling berhadapan.

Jaejoong sangat gugup, jantungnya bergetar tak beraturan.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan intensnya.

"Hum" angguk si cantik Kim.

"Kau mau aku bisa segera sembuh?"

"Hum"

"Dan- apa kau mau menuruti semua perkataan ku?"

"Hum"

"Bagus, kalau begitu dengarkan aku. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Jessica? And yeah aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sulit sekali mendekatinya, dan mungkin itu karena kau"

"Eoh? Karena Joongie?"

"Hum, aku yakin ada sesuatu diantara kita dulu dan itu membuat Sicca tidak enak denganmu, tapi masa lalu biarlah jadi masa lalu karena aku yang sekarang adalah aku yang ingin menatap lurus kedepan"

Kedua mata Jaejoong berkedip tidak mengerti.

Dan Yunho tahu itu, ia menghela napasnya.

"Jaejoongie, kudengar orang tua Yihan ingin membawamu ke Jepang, ikutlah dengan mereka, mereka juga sangat menyayangimu"

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya membeku.

Merasa bahwa aliran darahnya berhenti.

Kakinya dirasa sangat lemas, hatinya sakit.

"Y-Yunnie mau Joongie pergi? _Wae? _Apa Joongie sangat mengganggu?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram jeansnya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang iya? Aku- entahlah aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan kau ada di sisiku, bisakah kau mengerti?"

Air bening itu turun perlahan tanpa dikomando.

Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara, hatinya bahkan sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"A-Apa Yunnie membenci Joongie?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, hanya saja aku tidak menyukaimu, dan lagi kemungkinan aku akan menikah dengan Jessica karena setelah lulus aku akan segera melamarnya"

**DEG**

Perasaan itu berdebar lagi, namun kali ini debaran yang menyakiti hatinya.

Dan Jaejoong tidak suka itu.

**CKLEK**

"Jung Yunho"

**BUAGH!**

Kembali si sulung Jung masuk kedalam kamar Yunho.

Ia memang khawatir saat Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong membawakan makanan ke kamar, ia curiga kakaknya itu akan menyakiti Jaejoong lagi dan itu terbukti benar.

Ia memukul Yunho yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"HYUNG! Kenapa kau senang sekali menyakiti Joongie? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sekali apa itu belum cukup hyung?!"

"Kau jangan ikut campur Min, ini urusanku dengan Jaejoong!" desis Yunho tajam.

"Ini akan menjadi urusanku jika itu berhubungan dengan Joongie"

Yunho dan Changmin saling menebar _deathglare_.

Suatu sikap yang tidak pernah kakak beradik ini lakukan sebelumnya.

Jaejoong yang masih sakit dengan perkataan Yunho lebih memilih keluar dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa semua orang menyayangi anak idiot itu? Kenapa semua menyalahkan aku dan berpikir bahwa aku menyakitinya? Aku membencinya! Aku tidak menyukai semua yang ada didalam dirinya, apa itu salah? HAH?"

"Ne, semua itu salah hyung! Tidak akan salah jika kau tidak mencintai Jaejoongie sebelum kau kehilangan ingatanmu"

"_M-mwo_? Men-mencintai? Aku-aku mencintai _namja _idiot itu?" Yunho terkekeh meremehkan "Yah Jung Changmin, aku rasa kau harus ikut aku ke psikiater besok, ada masalah dengan otakmu"

"Aku lebih baik bermasalah dengan otak daripada dengan hati, tidak seperti hyung yang sepertinya bermasalah dengan keduanya"

"Brengsek kau Jung!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau memukulku lagi? Oh yeah itulah yang kau lakukan sejak tiba dirumah, selalu bermain kasar! Aku membencimu hyung, aku benci dengan perubahan sikapmu seperti ini"

"JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai panutanku, aku berpikir apakah aku bisa sepertimu, tapi tidak itu adalah _the old _Jung Yunho karena _the new _Jung Yunho membuatku tidak bisa mengenali kakaku sendiri"

"KAU- Arrghhh!"

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan ngilu sekaligus.

Pandangannya mengabur, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara khawatir Changmin yang terus memanggilnya.

Dan tak lama, semuanya dirasa gelap.

***DI KAMAR JAEJOONG***

Jaejoong menangis, ia duduk di pinggiran jendela sambil memeluk lututnya.

Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat ia bersedih.

Kepalanya ia benamkan di kedua lututnya, kedua bahunya bergetar naik turun, ia sakit, bukan fisiknya tapi hatinya.

"Yunnie~ah hiksss"

"Joongie?"

Jaejoong mendongak ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sus-suster kepala?"

"Joongie~ah"

"Suster kepala hiksss" Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju sosok yang ia rindukan, Suster kepala Go Ahra. Meski sosok itu jika dilihat dengan benar tampak berkabut.

"Joongie~ah _gwaenchana, _menangislah Joongie~ah suster ada disini"

"Hiksss suster kepala hiksss Yunnie-Yunnie mau Joongie pergi, Yunnie membenci Joongie hiksss"

"Sayang, Yunnie kan sedang sakit apa Joongie lupa?"

Seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Suster Go, Jaejoong terus saja menangis, ia ingin berhenti namun hatinya masih tidak mengijinkannya.

"Joongie sayang, dengarkan suster ne"

Jaejoong mendongak.

Wajahnya memerah, matanya sedikit membengkak.

Tapi tidak kehilangan aura kecantikan yang terpancar.

"Joongie harus sabar, Joongie harus bisa menghadapi semua cobaan yang Tuhan berikan, suster tahu Joongie adalah anak yang kuat, semua kesedihan dan air mata ini akan berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Joongie bayangkan sayang, bersabarlah sedikit lagi hm?"

"Hiksss Joongie hiksss Joongie sakit suster kepala, hiksss disini sakit sekali" Jaejoong menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"_Arrayo, _tapi kesakitan itu akan berubah menjadi obat saat Joongie tahu bahwa semua masalah ini akan berlalu, Tuhan menyayangi Joongie karena itu ia memberikan cobaan ini untuk menguji seberapa kuat cinta Joongie untuk Yunnie"

"Hikss cinta?"

"Hum, cinta. Sebuah perasaan hangat dan menggembirakan yang tumbuh di setiap hati manusia, dan Joongie sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunnie"

"Joongie mencintai Yunnie? Hiksss apa Yunnie juga mencintai Joongie?"

Suster kepala Go mengangguk.

Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Bersabarlah sayang, semua ini akan segera berakhir"

Wajah penuh kasih itu perlahan menghilang.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Joongie, Jaejoongie kau didalam?"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Jaejoongie"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Jaejoong mendadak terbangun.

Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak didapatinya suster kepala Go disana.

Apa ia bermimpi?

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Jaejoongie"

_Namja _cantik itu berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu.

"Minnie?"

"Joongie, Yunho hyung pingsan!"

"Yu-Yunnie pingsan?"

"Umma sudah memanggil dokter, _kajja_ kita ke-kamar hyung" Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terburu-buru masuk kedalam kamar Yunho, dilihatnya Jung Appa dan Jung Umma sudah berada disana. Jung Umma bahkan sudah terlihat menangis.

"Yunho bangun sayang, ada apa denganmu nak Yunho~ya"

"Min, kau jaga kakakmu Umma dan Appa akan menjemput dokter Kangta"

"Ne Appa"

Meski berat Jung Umma melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Joongie kau jaga Yunho hyung sebentar, aku akan ke kamar mengambil ponsel aku akan mengabari pada Kyu dan Yuchun hyung"

"Ne"

Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan Yunho yang berada di kamar itu.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang terlihat damai sedang memejamkan mata.

"Yunnie"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Jaejoong mencoba memberanikan diri mengusap rambut Yunho pelan.

Wajah itu tetap terlihat tampan meski sedang sakit dan pucat begini.

Dan Jaejoong menyukai setiap yang ada pada diri Yunho.

"Yunnie apa Yunnie sangat tidak menyukai Joongie?"

Air matanya perlahan mulai menetes kembali.

"Yunnie harus cepat sembuh ne, Yunnie tidak boleh sakit lagi hikssss"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya isakan itu lolos dari mulut kecilnya.

"Joongie hiksss Joongie akan pergi kalau itu bisa membuat Yunnie sembuh hiksss Joongie akan pergi Yunnie~ah Joongie tidak akan mengganggu Yunnie lagi Joongie janji hiksss, _mianhe _Joongie _mianhe_"

Isakan Jaejoong mulai terdengar semakin keras.

Ia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suaranya, tapi tidak bisa.

Suara tangisan itu terdengar memilukan.

"_Gomawo _Yunnie, _gomawo _karena sudah memberikan banyak kebahagiaan untuk Joongie, Yunnie cepat sembuh ne"

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan dirinya kearah kening Yunho.

Ia mengecup kening yang tertutup poni itu lembut.

**CHUP~**

"_Saranghae _Yunnie~ah"

Jaejoong menekuk lututnya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata, ia berdoa.

"Tuhan _mianhe_ Joongie ingin meminta sesuatu dari Tuhan boleh tidak? Joongie mohon sembuhkan Yunnie, Joongie tidak mau melihat Yunnie sakit, Joongie-"

Doanya tertahan, ia menangis.

"Joongie mohon sembuhkan Yunnie, Joongie berjanji Joongie tidak akan meminta apapun lagi, asal Tuhan mau menjaga Yunnie sembuhkan Yunnie dan buat Yunnie bahagia, Tuhan kabulkan ne? Amien"

**TBC**

**Review? Sankyu :)**


End file.
